Lineas de tiempo alternativas
by Silicio
Summary: Todos conocemos las lineas de tiempo alternativas que creo Starlight: El Reino de la Noche Eterna, la Conquista Changeling, La Guerra contra el Imperio de Cristal... ¿Pero no hay otras historias que contar? Mundos olvidados, abandonados a su suerte en el infinito Multiverso... (Esta historia tiene su secuela en Nueva Equestria: IQUISOC)
1. Twilight

**Por cada decisión en un universo, se crea otro con la decisión no elegida en el universo original.**

 **Toda decisión cuenta, todo es importante en el funcionamiento del mundo. Si solo una cosa cambiara, por lo mas mínima que fuera, afectaría otra cosa distinta a ella. Y aun si es un cambio ínfimo, es un cambio al fin y al cabo.**

* * *

 **Palacio de Canterlot**

Celestia tomaba un té tranquilamente, mientras estaba en su descanso diario de sus tediosas labores reales. Su cuerpo se sentía liberado de la presión de todos sus accesorios. De pronto en el salón con un destello mágico apareció Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad y su protegida. La Alicornio blanca sonrió sorprendida.

-¿Twilight? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Inquirió con su tono tranquilo la princesa, Twilight sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¡Princesa Celestia! Vine aquí para que reconociera mis logros. Revelo la alicornio lavanda con emoción, la dueña del sol se vio claramente desorientada, mientras alzaba una ceja con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pero Twilight, yo ya te felicite, te hice Princesa de la Amistad. Respondió la alicornio dudosa, la amante de los libros mostró una sonrisa confiada.

-No Princesa Celestia, yo hablo de un reconocimiento totalmente público. Afirmo Twilight, Celestia frunció el ceño, aun mas confundida.

-P-Pero al hacerte princesa lo estoy haciendo al público. Debatió la alicornio, Twilight rodó los ojos y floto con sus alas.

-No estoy hablando de esas premiaciones. Exclamo la amante de los libros algo exasperada, misma exasperación que se vio reflejada en Celestia.

-Twilight no entiendo nada, ¿buscas una recompensa física, libros, dinero, gemas, hechizos de magia negra altamente prohibidos y que no debería estar siquiera mencionando? Cuestiono con seriedad la alicornio blanca, la yegua lavanda sonrió con tranquilidad.

-No, no. Yo busco una recompensa más personal, un agradecimiento. Exclamo la alicornio lavanda con una sonrisa, Celestia alzo una ceja.

-Así que pienso que lo que deberias decir, es gracias. Corrigió Twilight con una sonrisa, Celestia la miro confundida.

-¿Gracias? Repitió la princesa dudosa.

-¡De nada! Respondió la alicornio lavanda, ensanchando más su sonrisa.

-¿Q-Que? No, no, no. Y-yo no estaba… Y-Yo no… ¿Por qué diría algo así? Debatió con el ceño fruncido la yegua, Twilight la miro sonriendo, alzando una ceja.

-Ok, ok… Veo lo que está pasando, sí. Reconoció la amante de los libros con tranquilidad, la dueña del sol frunció su ceño con un semblante molesto.

-Estas cara a cara con la genialidad en carne viva y es extraño. Puntualizo Twilight, mostrando su control en la magia que dejo francamente helada a la alicornio blanca, ¡su estudiante con una demostración dejo ver que estaba al propio nivel de la dueña del sol en el control de la magia! Sin embargo, Celestia plasmo un semblante neutro, claramente sin saber cómo sentirse.

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo sentirte, ¡es adorable! Comento la yegua lavanda, dándole unos golpes suaves en la cabeza a la Princesa, quien se apartó.

-Es bueno ver que los ponys nunca cambian, abre tus ojos que el show va a comenzar. Exclamo, tomándola del casco y dándole una vuelta.

-Sí, soy realmente yo, Twilight Sparkle, respira hondo. Exclamo, tirándole un pequeño hechizo de fuego a la princesa, quien dio un respingo por la acción y miro asombrada y enfadada a la yegua.

-Sé que es mucho manejar la presión… Dejo en suspenso Twilight, luego se puso una capa de reina.

-Cuando estas mirando a una Súper Alicornio. Bramo Twilight, alzando sus cascos delanteros y con una canción pegadiza sonando de fondo, dejando estupefacta a la alicornio. En un destello del cuerno de Twilight ambas se tele transportaron al pueblo de Ponyville, donde todos se vieron sorprendidos de ver a dos princesas aparecer de repente, también por la música que sonaba de ninguna parte. La amante de los libros dio un loop en el aire y luego apunto a la yegua.

-¿Entonces que puedo decir aparte de "de nada"? Cuestiono la alicornio, desorientando a Celestia. Luego se acercó, le tomo otra vez del casco y le dio otra vuelta.

-Por la Magia, por salvar vidas y por salvar varias veces a Equestria. Remarcó la alicornio lavanda con soberbia, mientras se subía a una caja de uno de los puestos de comercio.

-¡Hey! Está bien, está bien, de nada. Mencionó, haciendo un pony de magia que bailaba al ritmo de la canción, algunos ponys del público imitaron el ejemplo del pequeño truco.

-Solo soy una Alicornio ordinaria. Exclamo, pegándose un par de veces en el pecho.

-¡Hey! Quien tiene cuatro cascos y mantuvo a raya a Tirek mientras tu te escondías en Canterlot, ¡Pues yo! Recordó la alicornio lavanda con arrogancia, señalándose a sí misma. Celestia frunció el ceño e iba a refutarle.

-Cuando la noche se puso fría y Nightmare Moon y sus secuaces atacaron, ¿Quién robo los elementos de la armonía que la acabaron? ¡Aquí presente Princesa! Argumento la yegua lavanda, sonriendo con superioridad. Celestia todavía no se veía convencida.

-Ooooooooh, También fui yo quien descubrió el complot de Chrysalis, de nada, pese a que nadie me creyó aun teniendo yo la razón. Añadió con una sonrisa y mirada acusadora, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada por parte de Celestia. La yegua lavanda rodeo a la princesa del día, siguiéndola esta con la mirada.

-También fui yo quien derroto al Imperio de Cristal y evite que Sombra dominara Equestria, de nada, para seguir libres y sin guerra. Comento, sacando una lista de las cosas que ella había dado al mundo.

-¿Entonces que puedo decir además de "de nada"? Cuestiono, mordiendo un chocolate y lanzándolo lejos, luego saco una fotografía y se la mostró.

-Por la yegua que redimí y a la cual después eximí. Exclamo, mostrando la foto de Fizzlepop.

-Así que no hay razón para negarlo, ¡es correcto decir de nada! Exclamo, pasando al lado de la Dueña del astro ardiente mientras sonreía y se movía al ritmo de la música.

-¡Ja, supongo que es solo mi manera de ser! Exclamo sonriente la yegua, acercándose de golpe a Celestia, asustándola un poco.

-¡De nada! Exclamo, haciendo una inclinación cordial, luego dio un salto y cayó encima de una tarima, donde abajo estaban Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity y Spike, moviendo los cascos y garras de un lado a otro sonrientes, con unos collares negros en sus cuellos.

-¡De nada! Repitió, manteniendo una sonrisa victoriosa mientras alzaba su casco al aire. Luego volvió a saltar y quedo detrás de la yegua blanca, quien se dio media vuelta rápidamente.

-Bueno, piénsalo de esta manera. Propuso la alicornio lavanda, sacando lo que parecía ser una copia de su elemento de la armonía. Se apartó de ella y se subió a una roca, con una mirada llena de entusiasmo y arrogancia.

-Princesa Celestia, honestamente podría seguir y seguir. Revelo con aires de supremacía, haciendo alzar una ceja a la alicornio blanca.

-Puedo explicar cada fenómeno mágico y natural. Comento la amante de los libros con una sonrisa presumida.

-El Ilusionismo, la fragmentación de moléculas, los hechizos controvertidos, ¡Oh, esa era Twilight jugando en modo normal! Exclamo, mostrando con una ilusión una simbología de las tres cosas que menciono.

-Erradique a la Secta de Starlight, destruí sus viajes al pasado e hice que se pasara a mi lado, luego ella convirtió a Trixie en una menos de los malos. Afirmo, señalando a sonriente Trixie, quien bailaba al ritmo de la canción, también portaba el collar negro.

-¿Quién detuvo al Señor del Caos? ¿Quién instauro la magia de la amistad en todo el planeta? No otra que Twilight Sparkle, la Gran Hechicera que tiene todo archivado en una gran carpeta. Confeso Twilight, haciendo aparecer una carpeta extremadamente amplia donde estaban todos los reportes de la amistad y todo lo importante que había hecho Twilight desde que llego a Ponyville.

-Y bajo esta caja de aquí, hay una lista de mis victorias sin fin. Presumió, enseñando una lista de todas las batallas en que ha estado.

-Mira donde eh estado, hago que todo vaya según lo planeado. Exclamo la yegua con una sonrisa, acomodándose su corona.

-¡Mira esa-mini Twilight bailando con un impecable acabado! Señalo la amante de los libros hacia una copia en miniatura de ella misma bailando con un sombrero, un smoking y un bastón, haciendo reír a Celestia. Luego Twilight se comenzó a acercar a la princesa del día, entonando "Hey" cada vez más duro.

-¡HEY! Celebro la yegua lavando, alzando sus cascos y siendo secundada por la Princesa Celestia, quien ya se mostraba contenta siguiendo la canción.

-Bueno, de todos modos déjame decir "de nada" Comento la yegua con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar y siendo seguido por Celestia.

-Por el maravilloso mundo que tú conoces. Dijo, pasando al lado de la Princesa Luna, la Princesa Candace y Shining Armor, este último entregándole la corona de Celestia a Twilight. Los tres poseían los mismos collares que los elementos de la armonía. Twilight se dio media vuelta y le coloco la corona Celestia. Luego saltaba y le entregaba a Celestia el resto de sus accesorios.

-Hey, está bien, está bien ¡De nada! Exclamo la yegua lavanda con alegría, luego a los lados de la Princesa Celestia la flanquearon Luna y Candace.

-¡De nada! Repitieron las princesas, siguiendo su camino. La Princesa Celestia veía a todos los habitantes de Ponyville celebrando.

-Bueno, te dejo pensándolo que me tengo que ir. Comento, comenzando a marcharse volando hasta Canterlot, la Princesa Celestia la vio subir y luego sintió como ella subía también, asustándose un poco y tambaleándose, subía por obra de la magia de Twilight.

-¡Hey, es tu día para recordar dar las gracias! Exclamo la alicornio mirando a la princesa con inocencia, al lado de la yegua blanca apareció el Señor del Caos.

-¡Dar las gracias! Comento Discord con una sonrisa alegre, vestido con un smoking y un sombrero de copa, ambos negros. También portaba ese collar…

-¡Porque voy a necesitar a todos los posibles! Revelo Twilight bailando, mientras se subía a una ventana del castillo de Canterlot, Celestia vio que su discípula le extendía el casco.

-¡Me voy yendo lejos, muy lejos, de nada! Exclamo, sonriendo mientras veía un mapa. Luego le coloco un collar negro a la Princesa Celestia, quien estaba maravillada. Atrás se escuchaba un eco permanente que repetía "de nada"

-¡Porque Twilight puede hacer de todo menos mover el sol! Confeso Twilight, mientras Celestia le daba el casco. Todos los amigos de Celestia y Twilight estaban presentes, menos Starlight. El hecho le pareció raro a la alicornio, sin embargo Twilight le apretó el casco con suavidad y la hizo girar hacia otro lado.

-¡De nada! Exclamo la yegua lavanda, sonriendo con algo de malicia. La Princesa Celestia giro hasta quedar algo mareada.

-¡PRINCESA CELESTIA NO! Grito Starlight, apareciendo en un destello mágico y tropezando al instante, mostraba heridas de un combate reciente y se veía fatigada. Celestia se vio confundida y desorientada.

-¡Y gracias! Anuncio Twilight mientras activaba su cuerno, teniendo a todos los elementos de la armonía, Luna, Discord, la Princesa Candace, Shining Armor y Spike con una mirada perdida, con los mismos collares negros en su cuello.

-¡Hey! Grito sorprendida Celestia, sin embargo pronto sufrió un colapso y su mirada se apagó. Twilight sonrió con maldad. Starlight miro desde el suelo, totalmente derrotada.

-Ugh, espero nunca más tener que hacer un musical. Exclamo Twilight, con un tono de voz ácido, moviendo su capa para que no la incomodara.

-¿¡Por qué Twilight!? ¡Tú me enseñaste que la amistad lo era todo! ¿¡Por qué nos traicionas!? Cuestiono desilusionada y molesta la unicornio rosada, la alicornio se desvió hacia ella, poniendo una sonrisa complacida.

-Oh Starlight, no debiste haber venido- Exclamo, poniéndole el mismo collar negro que todos los demás poseían, en unos segundos la mirada de Starlight colapso, sufriendo el mismo destino que los demás- Pero me ahorraste una molestia, así que gracias. Agrego la alicornio, con su magia invoco una pizarra donde estaban las fotografías de todos sus objetivos, ahí estaban las fotos de los elementos de la armonía junto con todos los héroes y villanos que se había encontrado Twilight hasta ahora. Con un marcador rojo tacho las fotos de la Princesa Celestia y la de Starlight Glimmer. Luego observo sus objetivos restantes: Chrysalis, Flurry Hearth y Sunburst. Sonrió con malicia, la primera fase de su plan estaba casi completada.

-Y entonces, yo podre reinar en este mundo sin oposición alguna, ¡nadie se atreverá a cuestionar el Imperio de **Midnight Sparkle**! Bramo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Luego comenzó a caminar, mientras sus secuaces la seguían, autómatas. Los soldados veían sorprendidos a la Princesa Twilight con una capa roja, sin embargo un hechizo de esta los obligaba a arrodillarse. Al llegar al Salón Real, hizo que todos los guardias se arrodillaran ante ella, como todos deberían estar ante su gobernante. Camino entre estos sorprendidos y confundidos soldados, con su capa roja siguiéndola al igual que todos los héroes de Equestria, con tranquilidad subió las escaleras y se sentó en el trono de Celestia.

-Celestia, otórgame mi corona. Comando la alicornio lavanda con su sonrisa maliciosa. La dueña del sol se movió de su sitio, se retiró la corona y se la coloco en la cabeza a Twilight, quien sonrió con satisfacción.

-Ahora arrodíllate y besa mi casco. Comando, la princesa lo hizo al instante y beso el casco de la amante de los libros, ante la mirada impresionada de sus súbditos. Twilight los libero de su prisión mágica y los miro con una sonrisa soberbia combinada con una mirada de superioridad.

-Vayan soldados, corran la voz, Equestria tiene una nueva líder: **Midnight Sparkle**. Exclamo la alicornio lavanda con serenidad, los guardias se vieron entre sí, inseguros de que hacer.

- **Es una orden**. Afirmo la alicornio, deformando su semblante en uno severo y oscuro, con un tono de voz profundo, los guardias se asustaron y asintieron, mientras se marchaban desorganizadamente. Twilight sonrió, su plan había tenido éxito... sin embargo, no estaba completo. Cuando dominara ese mundo viajaría al otro… y ahí tendría su venganza deseada…

* * *

Buenas a todos chicos, hoy le traigo un nuevo vídeo de Fortnite donde romperemos arboles y seremos Loot andante- **¡NO! ¡Jure no volver a jugar Fortnite! (No es broma, el juego es detestable)**

Aquí Silicio, chicos, como verán esta historia es una que me saque viendo la canción de Moana "¡De Nada!"... originalmente iba a ser eso, un refrito de la canción con Twilight siendo Maui y Vaiana siendo Celestia. Sin embargo, al ver que podía tener un final inesperado fui por la opción, así que mi idea es la siguiente:

Así como hice una linea de tiempo alternativa donde Twilight es mala y termina con un final trágico, les dejare a ustedes que piensen una linea para cada una de las mane-six exceptuando Twilight (Porque ya la tiene) y Fluttershy (Porque ya la pensé bien). Si también tienen ideas para otros personajes con gusto las reviso, si tienen problemas con el escrito de arriba también lo reviso, después de todo estoy aquí por el dinero suculento (Pero esto es una pagina sin fines de lucro) ... Bueno, a abrir un canal en Youtube y jugar fortnite sera, quizá si ponga siete ads en el vídeo y la intro de Ali-A gane algo... Hablando en serio, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, solo que si me critican mucho los reportare con FanFiction Big Brother y su cuenta sera baneada **:)**

 _¡Hasta la vista!_


	2. Fluttershy

**Una situación "X" en un universo puede ser improbable y hasta imposible de que ocurra, sin embargo, en otro universo es un hecho.**

* * *

La gloriosa ciudad flotante de Cloudsdale, aquella habitada casi exclusivamente por pegasos y el orgullo de estos. Era pleno medio día y la población se movilizaba por la urbe.

Fluttershy caminaba con temor hacia su amiga. En un mar de ponys y potrillos, se podía distinguir claramente la crin arcoíris de Rainbow Dash. La pegaso amarilla se veía temblorosa, insegura de la reacción que tendría su amiga al informarle sobre su partida. Pronto la pegaso azul se percató de ella, una sonrisa amigable y confiada poseyó el rostro de la potrilla.

-¡Fluttershy! Exclamo la pegaso azul, comenzando a acercarse. La potrilla tímida se encogió un poco y se quedó paralizada en su sitio. Rainbow noto la actitud extraña… bueno, más extraña que lo usual de su amiga, aun así eso no fue impedimento para llegar con ella.

-Hey Fluttershy, ¿Qué hay? Inquirió amigable la pegaso azul, la potrilla peli-rosa se vio muy temida.

-H-Hola… Saludo quedadamente la pegaso, Rainbow alzo una ceja, la conversación tan corta acabo en un abrupto silencio incomodo, mientras que su alrededor potrillos y adultos conversaban animadamente o paseaban.

-…

-Entonces, ¿necesitas mi ayuda en algo? Cuestiono la pegaso azul, sonriendo nerviosamente. La pegaso amarilla espabilo y negó con la cabeza.

-No Rainbow Dash, yo-

-¡Hey Dash! Saludo una grifo joven llegando al lugar, sus plumas blancas y su cuerpo marrón intimidaban a Fluttershy, quien se encogió en su sitio. La pegaso azul, al contrario de su amiga, se alzó sonriendo confiada.

-¡Gilda! ¿Vienes buscando revancha por la paliza que te di? Cuestiono arrogante la pegaso, la grifo sonrió retadoramente.

-Nah, vine para recordarte que todavía vamos 16-9 en las carreras, así que te sigo llevando la delantera. Exclamo la grifo prepotente, la pegaso se alzó con orgullo.

-Ya veo, ¿quieres hacer una carrera ahora mismo? Reto la pegaso azul, la grifo sonrió confiadamente.

-Me conoces bien pegaso de pacotilla. Exclamo, alzándose en vuelo. La pegaso iba a hacer lo mismo.

-¡R-Rainbow Dash! Llamo Fluttershy, la pegaso se dio media vuelta a ella.

-Dime Fluttershy. Exclamo la pegaso, viéndose con ganas de ir a la carrera, la potrilla amarilla se sobo una pata con su casco.

-Y-Yo solo vine a decirte que-

-¡Oye Rainbow Dash! ¿¡Te acobardaste o qué!? Cuestiono la grifo desde el aire, la pegaso azul se dio media vuelta.

-¡Dame un segundo! ¿Me decías? Otorgo Rainbow para que Fluttershy continuara, esta desvió la mirada.

-B-Bueno, yo me voy a-

-¡COC, COC, COC, COC! ¡Soy Rainbow Dash y soy una gallina! ¡COC, COC, COC, COC! Se burló Gilda desde el suelo, intentando provocar a la pegaso azul, quien se vio avergonzada y miro molesta a la grifo debido a que estaba atrayendo la atención de los ponys alrededor.

-¡Esperate un segundo! ¿Fluttershy es importante lo que me vas a decir? Cuestiono impaciente Rainbow Dash, con algo de brusquedad. Fluttershy se encogió aún más, incapaz de decirle a su amiga.

-S-Si yo-

-¡AY! Se quejó Rainbow, ambas pegasos miraron atrás de la potrilla azul y vieron a Gilda sujetando una de las plumas azules de Rainbow, quien se sorprendió.

-¿Sorprendida Dash? Fui tan rápida que ni me oíste llegar. Presumió la grifo, la pegaso enrojeció de la ira.

-¡Ahora si te la ganaste! Grito, lanzándose a agarrar a la grifo, pero esta la esquivo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Atrapame si puedes pegaso. Exclamo, volando la grifo, la pegaso azul no dudo en ir detrás de ella, consumida por la vergüenza y la rabia, dejando atrás a la pegaso amarilla, quien se vio triste.

-Me voy a mudar. Por fin pudo soltar Fluttershy, cuando ya no habían oídos interesados en ese información, con un semblante triste comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la pegaso azul quien fue en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

Fluttershy miraba triste los inmensos laberintos del jardín real de Canterlot, ella pensaba que se iban a mudar al pacifico pueblo de Ponyville con todos los animalitos y la naturaleza, no a la ciudad de Canterlot, donde habían potrillos justo igual de crueles que aquellos en Cloudsdale, aquellos que le hacían la vida posible a la pegaso y una de las razones por la cual su familia se movió a otra ciudad. Estaba en un paseo turístico del colegio, todos los potros tenían con quien conversar o reír menos ella.

-Wow, que bicho tan feo. Comento uno de los potrillos cerca de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué se supone que es? Cuestiono alguien adelante, la profesora pensó un poco.

-Es un Draconeqqus, una raza ya extinta. Respondió la profesora, el potrillo de antes chisto con disgusto.

-Con un nombre así de horrible, no es de extrañar que se hayan extinto, por feos. Comento el potrillo con crueldad, haciendo reír a todos a su alrededor… menos Fluttershy, quien frunció el ceño molesta. ¿Qué derecho tenia para decir cosas como esa? La formación comenzó a avanzar pero Fluttershy se quedó atrás, contemplando al ser de piedra. Se acercó a él.

-Pobre, te debes sentir tan solo… Estoy segura que a ti no te gustan esos comentarios, no es tu culpa haber nacido así… ¡p-pero estoy segura que por dentro eras un buen pony!... oh Draconequs. Comento la potrilla, poniendo uno de sus cascos en la pata de cabra de Discord.

-Conmigo tampoco son amables… si estuvieras aquí quizá podríamos ser buenos amigos. Exclamo Fluttershy con una sonrisa triste y un par de lágrimas.

-¿¡Fluttershy!? Llamo la profesora, la pegaso amarilla se sorprendió y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, luego se fue galopando, dejando la estatua abandonada… pero no sola.

Desde ese día, la pegaso amarilla usaba algo de su tiempo libre para visitar la estatua, le contaba sus problemas, sus anécdotas y reía sola. El monumento de piedra se convirtió en su primer amigo después de Rainbow Dash. Pero como todo en la vida, las cosas deben terminar, por lo tanto sus visitas a la estatua terminaron cuando Fluttershy se tuvo que mudar a Ponyville, en las lomas de Canterlot.

* * *

Fluttershy paseaba tranquilamente por el dichoso Ponyville, llevaba una sonrisa radiante, aquí nadie la juzgaba por no saber volar bien o por ser tímida. Algunos ni la notaban, pero otros la saludaban con amabilidad. Iba con una sonrisa caminando, tarareando mentalmente una canción.

-¿Fluttershy? Cuestionó impresionada una voz arriba suyo, la pegaso abrió los ojos y desvió su atención, donde el sol ensombreció a la pegaso que había pronunciado su nombre. La pegaso al no saber de quien se trataba se asustó un poco, dando unos pasos atrás.

-¿Q-Quien es usted? Inquirió con miedo la pegaso peli-rosada, la pegaso que le hablo se acercó más, dejando ver un rostro lejano pero familiar para la pegaso amarilla, quien abrió la boca asombrada.

-¿¡R-Rainbow Dash!? Exclamo, sin salir de su deslumbramiento, la pegaso azul sonrió con confianza asintiendo.

-Hey Fluttershy. Comento la pegaso, pronto recibió el abrazo de su amiga, ambas soltaron un par de lágrimas por el reencuentro. Luego se vieron a los ojos.

-¡Oh Rainbow Dash, no sabes cuánto gusto me da volver a verte! Afirmo Fluttershy, la pegaso azul sonrió con vergüenza.

-A mi también Fluttershy, a mi también. Menciono, ambas comenzaron a caminar juntas. Comenzaron a conversar como en los viejos tiempos, animadamente, riéndose ocasionalmente. Sin embargo, en un momento Rainbow deformo su sonrisa en una triste, el gesto no pasó desapercibido por la pegaso amarilla, quien se vio preocupada.

-¿Estas bien, Rainbow Dash? Pregunto tímida la pegaso, la otra espabilo y vio a su amiga.

-F-Fluttershy, ¿Dónde fuiste después de que te hable por última vez? Inquirió la pegaso azul con intriga, la pony amarilla se vio sorprendida por la pregunta, pero luego puso un rostro algo serio.

-Me mude Rainbow Dash, te lo iba a decir pero tu tenías… tenías cosas más importantes que hacer. Mencionó con un tono de voz afligido, Rainbow se dio cuenta de su error hace tiempo. No se pudo despedir de su amiga por una carrera que de paso perdió. Se vio como una tonta y triste por unos segundos pero luego esas emociones fueron reemplazadas con determinación y seguridad.

-Pues bien, me asegurare de que tú y yo no nos separemos, ¿quedo claro? Cuestionó la pegaso azul, alzándose un poco. La yegua amarilla se asombró pero luego sonrió con felicidad, con dos pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Si! Respondió, luego ambas se unieron en un abrazo.

* * *

-Las convoque aquí por una razón de gran importancia. Exclamo la Princesa Celestia, caminando por el pasillo real al trono, a su espaldas y siguiéndolas estaban Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity y Twilight.

-Parece que un antiguo enemigo mío, alguien a quien creía haber derrotado hace mucho tiempo ha regresado- Afirmo con solemnidad, se podía detallar que estaba claramente preocupada. Fluttershy miro hacia un lado, notando una pintura en el piso, se acercó a esta y elevo su mirada a la ventana- su nombre es Discord- La pegaso vio el cristal que representaba a Discord, Fluttershy abrió los ojos con impresión, era el mismo ser que ella visitaba cuando era pequeña. ¿De verdad era tan malo? Noto que el grupo la dejaba atrás, por lo que le dio una última mirada al cristal antes de volver con sus amigas.

-Discord es el malicioso espíritu de la falta de armonía, antes de que mi hermana y yo nos le enfrentáramos el gobernó Equestria en un eterno estado de malestar e infelicidad- Explico la alicornio, recordando esos tiempos oscuros.

-Luna y yo vimos lo deprimente que era la vida para los ponys terrestres, pegasos y unicornios por igual, así que después de descubrir los elementos de la armonía combinamos nuestros poderes ¡y nos alzamos contra él, convirtiéndolo en piedra! Reveló Celestia, exaltándose un poco. Todas se vieron sorprendidas y maravilladas por el relato de la Princesa, aunque Fluttershy sentía algo de incomodidad, pues él fue su amigo, miro uno de los cristales, donde estaba el ser caótico encima de un unicornio, una pegaso y una pony terrestre, estos con signos deprimentes y Discord con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Bien hecho princesa! Exclamó animada Rainbow Dash.

-Creí que el hechizo lo mantendría contenido para siempre, pero como Luna y yo ya no estamos conectadas a los elementos el hechizo se ha roto. Confesó, con la preocupación como estandarte. Las mane-six se vieron igualmente angustiadas.

-¿Ya no están conectadas? Cuestionó Twilight al frente. La princesa Celestia no pudo mirar hacia atrás a su alumna, así que siguió avanzando y pronto llegaron a una puerta dorada.

-Esta es la torre de Canterlot, donde los elementos están resguardados desde que todas ustedes los recuperaron- Comentó la princesa, Fluttershy recordó ese día, cuando todas se enfrentaron a la malvada hermana de la Princesa Celestia, la temible Nightmare Moon, una experiencia bastante terrorífica si le preguntaban a ella... aunque por otro lado, aquel también fue el día en que todas se hicieron amigas- Necesito que porten los elementos de la armonía nuevamente y detengan a Discord antes de que ponga toda Equestria en un eterno caos. Dijo la alicornio con seriedad, las mane-six se veían algo abrumadas por representar nuevamente la armonía y proteger a Equestria.

-¿Pero por qué nosotras? ¿Por qué usted no-

-¡Miren, somos famosas! Clamo Pinkie, mirando el cristal que representaba su victoria contra Nightmare Moon, Fluttershy sonrió con algo de orgullo.

-Ustedes seis mostraron el máximo potencial de los elementos usando la magia de su amistad para vencer a una enemiga- Comento la princesa, quien inadvertidamente se acercó a su aprendiz- Aunque Luna y yo alguna vez portamos los elementos son ustedes quienes ahora controlan su poder ¡y son ustedes quienes deben derrotar a Discord! Exclamó, alzando sus alas y mostrándose imponente, los elementos se vieron maravilladas nuevamente, pues su princesa se mostraba tan digna y orgullosa. Twilight se vio aun así un poco insegura, pero luego de pensarlo un semblante determinado ocupo su rostro.

-Princesa Celestia puede contar con noso-

-Espera un segundo- Interrumpió Pinkie, descolocando un poco a la unicornio lavanda- El caos eterno incluye lluvia de chocolate chicas, ¡lluvia de chocolate! Exclamo, apuntando a Twilight con su casco y acercándose a su rostro. El elemento de la magia se deslizo de ahí y se puso al frente de Celestia.

-No le haga caso princesa, será un honor usar los elementos de la armonía. Aseguro Twilight con seguridad y confianza. La alicornio sonrió con orgullo por su aprendiz, luego se acercó a la puerta, agacho su cabeza e inserto su cuerno largo en un orificio en el centro de una estrella. Dicho agujero adquirió un brillo aguamarina y pronto toda la puerta imito su resplandor, mientras sonaban tuercas moviéndose.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, deslumbrando a las mane-six, quienes desviaron su rostro por el intenso brillo que no parecía afectar a Celestia. Todas vieron el interior, de inmediato Rarity soltó un suspiro que demostraba satisfacción, sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Quédense con los elementos, yo tomare el cofre- Comentó fascinada, la alicornio ensancho su sonrisa amable.

-No tengan miedo ponys, tengo plena confianza en que podrán derrotar a Discord con esto- Exclamó, tomando el cofre con su magia y abriéndolo frente a las yeguas, quienes al ver su interior soltaron un quejido sorprendido y asustado. La princesa por la impresión dejo caer el cofre, viéndose consternada. El salón quedo en un silencio sepulcral, sin embargo Pinkie sonrió emocionada.

-En fin si me necesitan estaré afuera en los charcos de chocolate absorbiéndolo todo. Exclamo la pony terrestre, caminando hasta la salida, sin embargo fue capturada por la magia de Twilight, quien la atrajo hasta ellas nuevamente.

-¡Los elementos no están! Resaltó Twilight desorientada. La alicornio se vio ansiosa.

-Esa cámara está protegida por un hechizo que solo yo puedo romper, esto no tiene sentido. Dijo, mirando al suelo intentando formular una respuesta. Antes de que alguien pudiera prevenirlo, una risa tomo forma en el salón. Celestia frunció el ceño, conociendo al dueño de aquella profunda sinfonía vocal.

-¿Tener sentido? ¿Qué tiene de divertido tener sentido? Cuestiono la voz profunda, todas miraron todos los rincones del salón, buscando al dueño de aquellas palabras. Pinkie sin embargo rió, concordando con las palabras dichas.

-¡Discord, da la cara! Reclamó Celestia con severidad. Nuevamente la voz se volvió a reír.

-¿Me extrañaste Celestia?- Pregunto la voz, las siete pudieron ver como el cristal donde la figura de Discord dominaba a los ponys sufría un pequeño destello, después la pintura cobro vida, la representación de Discord sonrió con malicia- Yo te extrañe- Aseguro, traspasándose a otro cristal- Es muy solitario estar encerrado en piedra pero tú no podrías saberlo ¿verdad? Después de todo yo no convierto ponys en piedra. Suena como un castigo bastante feo para alguien que solo daba diversión ¿no creen? Cuestiono el señor del caos con una sonrisa carismática.

-¡Basta! ¿¡Que has hecho con los elementos de la armonía!? Inquirió directa Celestia, Discord sonrió con inocencia.

-Pues solo los tome prestados por un ratito- Exclamó, haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de elementos en todos los cristales. La princesa pateo el suelo con fuerza.

-Jamás te saldrás con la tuya Discord. Aseguró la alicornio blanca con firmeza, el ser se miró las uñas de su garra con algo de fastidio.

-Había olvidado lo amargada que eres Celestia… y además, aburrida. Menciono Discord, ganándose la desaprobación de todas en la sala.

-¡Oye, nadie insulta a la princesa! Afirmó Dash, cargando en contra del cristal. Discord en un flash desapareció, la pegaso se chocó bastante duro contra el vidrio, que afortunadamente no se rompió. Quedo mareada, viendo estrellas por todas partes. El draconequs volvió a aparecer con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Ah! Tú debes ser Rainbow Dash, la lealtad es el elemento de la armonía que representas. Comento, ensanchando su sonrisa, la pegaso frunció el ceño.

-¡Así es! ¡Siempre le seré leal a la Princesa! Exclamo bastante segura, Discord entrecerró los ojos y deformo su sonrisa en una burlona.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Comento el draconequs, desapareciendo del cristal.

-No puedo creer que perdamos nuestro tiempo hablando con una ventana de mal gusto. Menciono algo indignada Rarity, Discord apareció a su lado.

-La hermosa Rarity, representando el elemento de la generosidad, ¿no es así? Inquirió el ser, la unicornio blanca solo desvió su mirada con molestia.

-Ya sabes quienes somos, gran cosa. Menosprecio Applejack con un semblante serio. El ser por primera vez se vio enfadado.

-Oh se mucho más que eso, honesta Applejack. Aseguro el señor del caos.

-Pareces conocer nuestras fuerzas también. Intervino la unicornio lavanda, Discord recupero su sonrisa.

-Sí, Twilight Sparkle y el tuyo es el más poderoso y evasivo elemento… ¡La magia! Afirmo el draconequs, Twilight solo torno su semblante a uno más hostil. Discord miro a Pinkie Pie.

-El de Pinkie Pie es mi favorito, la risa. Afirmo, soltando una carcajada leve y comenzando a bailar sobre la cabeza de la Twilight de pintura. Al ver esto, la pony rosada no se pudo contener y comenzó a reír de esto.

-¡Esta parado sobre tu cabeza! Resalto Pinkie, obteniendo un semblante molesto y desaprobatorio de Twilight. Los ojos de Discord se posaron en Fluttershy, quien se encogió un poco. El ser suavizo su semblante.

-Por ultimo tenemos a Fluttershy, el elemento de la amabilidad. Dijo el ser, todos pudieron notar como su tono de voz cambio a uno más relajado.

-¡No andes con rodeos Discord! ¿¡Que has hecho con los elementos de la armonía!? Cuestiono Celestia con furia, el ser rodó los ojos.

-¡Argh! Que aburrida Molestia, en serio… bueno te lo diré- Exclamo, unos semblantes esperanzados se asomaron en los rostros de la mane-six- Pero lo haré a mi manera. Puntualizo, sonriendo con malicia. Se comenzó a transportar por todos los cristales, siendo seguido por los ojos de las siete ponys.

-Para recuperar sus elementos perdidos, descifren este cambio de eventos: Giros y vueltas y el plan maestro trazaron, luego encuentren los elementos de vuelta en donde comenzaron- Revelo, desapareciendo con una risa malvada. Fluttershy se sentía bastante desilusionada, no pensó que el fuera tan…

-¿Ya podemos ir a casa? Pregunto esperanzada la pegaso, sin embargo su pregunta fue pasada por alto.

-¿A qué crees que se refiera? ¿Giros y vueltas y devuelta en donde comenzamos? Suena como un trabalenguas. Exclamo Applejack, la unicornio lavanda miro por la ventana y se acercó a esta.

-Giros y vueltas, giros y vueltas. Susurro, intentando buscar una solución. Vislumbró el jardín real, notando el laberinto que adornaba a este. Su rostro se ilumino.

-¡Giros y vueltas! ¡Eso es! Apuesto que Discord oculto los elementos dentro del laberinto. Dijo Twilight, la alicornio blanca asintió con firmeza.

-Buena suerte pequeñas ponys, el destino de Equestria yace en sus cascos. Anunció la Princesa, las mane-six hicieron una reverencia.

-Gracias Princesa, no la decepcionaremos- Exclamó Twilight con determinación y una sonrisa confiada, luego las yeguas salieron disparadas hacia la jardín. Celestia pudo escuchar una última risa de Discord, sintió un escalofrió.

Fluttershy reviso el perímetro, al ver que no había nada salió de su escondite en los matorrales. Sintió miedo por el temible laberinto, se sentía aún más insegura desde que Discord le arrebato sus alas. Aquel que considero su amigo la traicionaba así, haciéndole esta maldad. Un sentimiento de determinación nació en su corazón.

-Bien yo puedo… p-puedo ¡KYAAA! Grito, escondiéndose nuevamente al ver a tres mariposas rosadas pasar. Sin embargo, se volvió a asomar de su escondite con una sonrisa.

-Un momento, ¿mariposas?- Su semblante adquirió la preocupación al verlas alejarse.

-¡Esperen, no me dejen aquí! Exclamó, comenzando a galopar. Estuvo siguiendo a esas mariposas durante unos minutos. Las perdió de vista en una esquina, apretó los dientes y apresuro el paso, llegando a un punto en que ya no las vio más. Se paró en seco, buscando con su mirada en el aire.

-Fluttershy- Llamo una voz a su espalda, la pegaso amarilla se dio media vuelta y noto a las mariposas de alas rosadas con cuerpo azul- Parece que te han dejado atrás tu supuestas amigas. Comentaron las mariposas con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin embargo Fluttershy sonrió con tranquilidad.

-No, sé que están haciendo lo posible por encontrarme. Exclamo convencida la pegaso, las mariposas revolotearon a su alrededor.

-Debes ser muy molesto saber lo débil e indefensa que ellas te consideran- Rebatieron las mariposas, sin embargo Fluttershy sonrió con más ánimo.

-Para nada, yo soy débil e indefensa y les agradezco su comprensión. Afirmó la pegaso amarilla, sin embargo las mariposas sonrieron maliciosamente.

-¿No podemos decir lo mismo de los potrillos de Cloudsdale y Canterlot? Cuestionó Discord, tomando forma de las tres mariposas, la pegaso trago saliva en seco y se encogió.

-¿A-Ah? Atinó a preguntar la pegaso, el draconequs ensancho su sonrisa.

-¿No te recuerdas esos crueles potrillos? ¿Las cosas tan horrorosas y feas que nos decían a mí y a ti? Inquirió el señor del caos, la pegaso amarilla se encogió aún más, recordando todos los horribles momentos de su infancia.

-¿No es la misma situación, donde ellas te menosprecian y te consideran débil? Cuestionó el draconequs, la pegaso cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras apretaba sus dientes. Cientos, miles de recuerdos pasaban su mente en un instante, recordando todas las burlas, todos los comentarios, todas las bromas pesadas…

-¿Seguirías siendo tan amable con ellos, sabiendo que te desprecian tanto? Pregunto finalmente Discord, utilizando su técnica de persuasión sobre Fluttershy. La pegaso se tornó gris, mientras un semblante molesto ocupaba su rostro.

-No…

* * *

Discord estaba francamente sorprendido, debía admitir que las ponys había roto sus expectativas, todas habían logrado romper su control mental y se habían unido nuevamente para luchar en su contra… Sin embargo, vio con la misma claridad que un estanque pacifico la duda en los ojos de Fluttershy, ese sentimiento que nace en saber si uno está haciendo lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Sonrió con malicia y astucia, al ver que las seis ponys comenzaban a elevarse, sabia bien lo peligroso que era ese rayo, no debía confiarse, como decían por ahí, la tercera es la vencida y definitivamente no estaba de humor para volverse de piedra por otros mil años o mas. Su rostro adquirió un semblante afligido.

-Fluttershy, no puedo creer que todavía estés al lado de aquellos que te consideran débil- Comento el draconequs, la pegaso sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Las demás miraron a su amiga.

-No dejes que te distraiga Fluttershy, quiere jugar con tu mente. Exclamo Twilight con seriedad. La pegaso asintió y trago saliva, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

-Sí, hazle caso a Twilight, ella sabe que si tú dejas de ser débil todo fracasara. Afirmó Discord con una sonrisa maliciosa desde el suelo, la pegaso se vio vacilante. Sus amigas comenzaron a sentir una enorme presión encima, el esfuerzo comenzaba a afectarlas terriblemente. Sus músculos estaban tensados, su cuerpo pedía que abandonaran.

-Es como con los potrillos Fluttershy, ellas quieren que sigas su juego. Exclamó el ser con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Fluttershy!

-¡Fluttershy!

-¡Fluttershy!

-¡Flutters!

-¡Fluttershy concéntrate! Pidió desesperada la unicornio lavanda, mas Fluttershy cayó al suelo. La formación se rompió, dejando a todas exhaustas. El elemento de la amabilidad comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-¿¡FLUTTERSHY!? Llamo la pegaso azul con miedo, la pegaso amarilla se dio media vuelta con una mirada triste.

-L-Lo lamento chicas. Se disculpó la yegua, poniéndose al lado de Discord, quien sonreía victorioso mientras transpiraba.

-Hiciste la elección correcta Fluttershy. Mencionó el draconeus con una sonrisa algo afectuosa, la pegaso lo miro y sonrió triste. El señor caótico viro su atención a los elementos de la armonía y su semblante se volvió oscuro. Las cinco ponys, quienes estaban agotadas, vieron con tristeza y decepción a su amiga.

-No tendrán una tercera oportunidad. Exclamó el ser, luego con un chasquido de sus dedos Pinkie Pie se comenzó a convertir en piedra, ante la mirada atónita de Fluttershy y de las otras chicas.

-¡N-NO! Grito desgarrada la pegaso, mientras volaba con rapidez hacia la ponía rosada. Se puso al frente del elemento de la alegría y la tomo de las mejillas, la yegua fiestera mostraba un semblante antítesis a su elemento.

-¿P-Por qué Flutters? ¿F-Fuimos malas amigas? Cuestionó la pony terrestre, antes de ser totalmente petrificada. Fluttershy un estrujo en su pecho. Viro su vista y noto como Applejack y Rarity se comenzaban a petrificar. Se acercó a ellas.

-C-Chicas yo-

-No digas nada Fluttershy…solo… no digas nada. Exclamo Applejack molesta y decepcionada, mientras la veía con severidad. Fluttershy sintió como si apuñalaran su corazón.

-R-Rarity yo…

-E-Esta bien querida… cuida mucho a las pequeñas… te lo ruego… Pidió Rarity, antes de ser petrificada completamente. La pegaso volteo hacia Twilight, quien la veía con un semblante inexpresivo.

-T-Twilight… n-no sabía que esto iba a pasar. Confeso la pegaso amarilla con un rostro compungido. La unicornio frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué pensaste que iba a pasar Fluttershy? ¿Que nos iba a perdonar e íbamos a tomar te como amigos? Cuestionó Twilight con severidad, la pegaso se encogió, completamente arrepentida y desesperanzada. La unicornio al ver a su amiga en este estado suspiro.

-Ains… no te preocupes por nosotras, la Princesa Celestia encontrara una solución a esto… Comentó la unicornio, antes de volverse de piedra. La pegaso comenzó a llorar, devastada. Había sacrificado cinco buenas amigas por un amigo malo. Sintió un casco en su lomo, viro sus ojos llorosos y noto a Rainbow Dash, quien la veía con una sonrisa.

-Quizá si me hubiera quedado contigo en vez de estar en ese estúpido campamento con Gilda nada de esto hubiera pasado… perdóname por no ser una buena amiga como tú lo fuiste conmigo… te quiero… Susurró, antes de volverse piedra. Lo último que soltó fue una lagrima solitaria, Fluttershy sintió sus ojos humedecerse rápidamente mientras su corazón se hundía en el sufrimiento. Un grito desgarrador se oyó en todo el páramo, Discord solo aspiro y exhalo tranquilamente, se había reído unos momentos con lo que había dicho Twilight: "La Princesa Celestia encontrara una solución a esto" Poco sabía esa unicornio ilusa, nadie era más incompetente a la hora de lidiar con enemigos que la Princesa Celestia. Vio a la pegaso llorando desconsoladamente, se sintió algo mal, por lo que con un chasquido todo el pueblo de Ponyville volvió a la normalidad, la pegaso se percató de esto, mirando a todos lados confundida.

-Por tu ayuda únicamente… Exclamo el señor del caos, luego se comenzó a retirar. Fluttershy lo miro con sus ojos llorosos.

-¿D-Donde vas? Cuestiono la pegaso, dubitativa. El draconeus se dio media vuelta, con un semblante oscuro.

-Ah acabar con todos los que se opongan a mi diversión. Revelo el ser con un tono de voz profundo y una mirada sombría, con sus ojos amarillos rojizos afilados, Fluttershy sintió un escalofrío en toda su espalda. Asintió muy lentamente, mientras el ser en un destello se marchó del lugar, dejando a Fluttershy con el corazón roto y sintiendo el peso del mundo encima.

-Estúpida… susurro la pegaso, volviendo a llorar nuevamente.

* * *

Fluttershy caminaba por el pueblo con un paso lento, triste. A su alrededor, todos los ponys estaban con un semblante desanimado y enervante, hacían sus actividades diarias únicamente por inercia, sin ánimos o aspiraciones reales. La pegaso amarilla visualizo a tres pequeñas potrillas discutiendo, se acercó a ellas y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Hey, ¿Qué están hablando aquí? Pregunto, las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders la vieron y fruncieron el ceño.

-Estamos arreglando nuestra siguiente gran actividad para conseguir nuestras cutie marks, yo digo que deberíamos ser escaladoras- Reveló Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle la miro con molestia.

-Eso es muy difícil, yo digo que deberíamos ser pintoras. Comento la potrilla blanca recuperando su serenidad. Scootaloo chisto con su lengua.

-Eso es todo aburrido, deberíamos hacer acrobacias aéreas. Exclamo la pegaso naranja con una sonrisa emocionada, sin embargo sus dos amigas se vieron frustradas.

-¡Scootaloo eso ya la hicimos! Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo con enfado, la regañada frunció su ceño.

-Quizá lo hicimos mal. Respondió, al instante las tres volvieron a discutir, obviando totalmente a Fluttershy, quien solo las dejo ahí, sintiéndose demasiado triste para arreglar un problema.

En poco tiempo llego hasta su casa, la cual estaba en penumbras. La pegaso solo suspiro, hacia tiempo que los animales ya no rondaban su casa, seguro conscientes de la horrible pony que ella era.

-Llegue- Anuncio Fluttershy, en la sala estaban las estatuas de sus cinco amigas, todas de piedra, con las ultimas expresiones que tuvieron en vida. La pegaso soltó una lágrima y sonrió triste.

-Siguen en el mismo lugar… susurro, estaba esperanzada de que ellas se movieran, pero nada paso, por lo que solo se dio media vuelta y miro el sol en el alza, alumbrando todo Ponyville pero no su vida, con lentitud cerró la puerta.

-¡Ah! Grito la pegaso al sentir una garra que chocaba con la puerta. Abrió el portón de madera nuevamente, dejando ver al draconequs, quien traía una corona y un traje de rey. Una sonrisa victoriosa y divertida adornaba su rostro.

-¡Hey, si es mi buena amiga Fluttershy! Comento Discord con ánimo, más la pegaso solo le sonrió forzadamente, sin energías realmente. El ser se percató de esto.

-¿Qué con esa cara larga eh? Deberías festejar como lo hicieron los pegasos en Cloudsdale, ¡son unos tornados hiperactivos! ¡Literalmente! Exclamó, luego soltó una carcajada, mas Fluttershy suspiro y le dio la espalda al ser, encaminándose al centro de la sala. Discord entro a la vivienda, donde al instante noto a las cinco ponys de piedra. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Sigues con eso?- Cuestiono el ser con algo de frialdad- Deberías estar agradecida de que te perdone a ti, tú sigues aquí y ellas no- Razonó el señor del caos, la pegaso se dignó a mirarlo, notando Discord un par de lágrimas.

-Ese es el problema… ellas se merecen estar aquí con sus familias, vivir, ser felices, no ser unas estatuas de piedra. Explico su malestar Fluttershy, el ser se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues lo siento, como ya dije, no habrá una tercera vez… No puedo arriesgarme a que los elementos me quiten mi diversión. Mencionó Discord, haciendo aparecer un vaso con chocolatada y vaciando su contenido de una. La pegaso solo sintió la desilusión en su corazón. Sin embargo, un pensamiento fugaz cruzo su mente. Y luego se estancó, mientras más lo razonaba más tenía sentido. Miro con seriedad a Discord, quien solo alzo una ceja, intrigado.

* * *

El sol se estaba ocultando para dar paso a la Luna, nadie sabe cómo los astros siguen funcionando con el señor del caos suelto. Sin embargo, para la población es mejor que nada, por lo que viven su día a día.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, sintió un escozor en su frente. Se tallo los ojos, su lomo se sentía pesado, como si hubiera estado en una terrible posición durante mucho tiempo. Sus orbes recorrieron el salón. Reconocía las paredes, pero no sabía de dónde. Su primer paso fue tembloroso, su mente todavía esta rememorando como caminar. Sus alas no funcionaban, o al menos no las sentía moverse. Miro a su lado, una puerta que daba para el exterior. Con lentitud se dirigió hasta esta, dispuesta de salir de ese lugar para estirar sus cascos. La pegaso miro a su lado, noto una fotografía, estaba ella con todas sus amigas… amigas… ¡amigas!

-¡Chicas! Grito, buscando con la mirada por todo el lugar a sus compañeras, todos los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, cuando apareció Discord, cuando este las derroto, cuando la convirtió en piedra. La pegaso miro la puerta nuevamente. Con rapidez la abrió.

Cuatro pares de ojos la miraron sorprendidas. Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. La pegaso se acercó lentamente hasta ellas. Una a una se abrió paso, incapaces de decir o hacer algo más.

-Lo lamento tanto Rainbow- Atino a decir Applejack con honestidad, mientras se retiraba el sombrero y se lo ponía en su pecho. La pegaso azul vislumbro por fin lo que sus amigas ocultaban y pronto cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras las gotas de cristal empezaban a emanar de sus orbes violetas, su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza, retorciéndose del dolor.

Un grito desgarrador que clamaba un nombre fue liberado al cielo, al frente de las cinco y bajo la tenue luz del crepúsculo, yacía una pegaso de piedra, en cuyo rostro estaba grabado una sonrisa hermosa.

* * *

Hey! It's me, Silicio! trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta serie que tanto parece gustarles (a pesar de que solo la ven dos personas y una de ellas soy yo con una cuenta falsa, ¡pero eso es lo de menos!) Como sea, disfruten este capitulo robado de algún sitio oscuro de crepypastas. Dejen reviews o les hago spam, suscribanse o los denuncio y sean buenas personas en la vida... Ahora, hablando en serio, necesito que dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta la historia, que no les gusta, porque no les gusta, fallos gramaticales, etc. ¡Gracias!

 _¡Hasta la vista!_


	3. Celestia

**A veces la actitud de algún personaje no corresponde a lo que uno piensa, ya sea por "x" o "y" razón. Por lo tanto, es indispensable tener siempre presente el concepto de multiverso, pues un cambio mínimo entre dos universos puede alterar dramáticamente el comportamiento de los habitantes de ambos.**

* * *

-Cielo santo esta yegua si tarda. Dijo un pony terrestre azul celeste, con crin marrón claro de corte bajo y ojos azules. A su lado tenía una yegua pegaso de cuero blanco con crin verde y ojos amarillos que se veía nerviosa, sudando. A su diagonal derecha del otro lado de la mesa había un unicornio naranja con crin negra y ojos marrones. Los tres estaban sentados en unas sillas.

-Todavía debe estar subiendo las escaleras de lo gorda que es Jajajaja. Mencionó aquel unicornio, la yegua solo lo miro y trago saliva mientras que el pony terrestre entrecerró sus ojos.

De pronto la puerta detrás del unicornio se abrió.

-Buenos días. Saludó la Princesa Celestia adentrándose en la habitación, los tres equinos en el lugar se colocaron de pie con rapidez, con una pose estricta, respondiendo de vuelta el saludo. La princesa se dirigió hacia un cuadro donde estaba ella posando de forma inspiradora. Luego miro a sus pares y sonrió, la yegua sonrió de vuelta con nerviosismo, mientras que el unicornio mostró una gran sonrisa y el pony terrestre una sonrisa forzada.

-Hoy traje unas ideas muy buenas que se me ocurrieron ayer leyendo el reporte de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Mencionó Celestia, dirigiéndose a su asiento en aquella sala.

-Puedo imaginarlo Su Majestad, siempre es así. Elogió el unicornio, el pony azul celeste se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-Bien, hagamos esto rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo. Apremió la alicornio, de inmediato los tres equinos se sentaron de vuelta.

-Bueno Alteza tenemos el problema de la comida en la nación, se acabó toda. Comenzó la pegaso, recobrando un poco de seguridad. Celestia soltó un bufido de aspereza y se pasó los cascos por la cara.

-¡Díganle a Discord! ¡Díganle a Discord! ¿¡Por qué siempre tengo que venir a decirles que le digan a Discord!? ¿Se acaba la comida? Díganle a Discord ¿Hay problemas con algún ser que debí haberme encargado yo hace tiempo? Díganle a Discord. Explicó la princesa con molestia, el pony terrestre se vio un poco enfadado, aunque respiro hondo y se calmó.

-P-Pero Princesa no podemos hacer es-

-Y exilien a la luna a todo aquel que diga que es una mala idea. Porque si no después empiezan a protestar porque "Ay mi casa está flotando y escupe fuego" y es una lloradera. No, exilien a todo el mundo. Comandó Celestia con seguridad, el pony terrestre trago saliva, miro a sus compañeros, el unicornio tenía una mirada seria, mientras que la pegaso una preocupada, angustiada.

-Si… Y hablando de las protestas, ¿Qué hacemos con las protestas en Appleloosa? Porque hay muchos ciudadanos en Appleloosa quejándose por la situación en-

-¿Qué hacer con los manifestantes? ¿Esa es tu pregunta? Parafraseo la alicornio.

-Sí, y-

-Bueno exílienlos a todos. ¿Pero que esperan para exiliarlos? ¿Esperan que yo lo haga? Cuestionó Celestia, el pony azul desistió y acomodo sus patas en la mesa.

-Exiliarlos a todos, listo. Dijo el unicornio, habiendo anotado el comando en una hoja de papel.

-S-Su Alteza, el problema con exiliarlos a todos es que después la población va pensar que usted es-

-¡Yo no soy gorda! ¡Lo he dicho mil veces en la cadena de radio, en los periódicos, aquí y en los sueños de los ponys, yo no soy gorda! ¿¡Por qué hay dudas todavía sobre mi peso!? Preguntó bastante enojada la alicornio, la yegua aprovecho ahora que podía hablar.

-Nosotros eso lo sabemos Su Alteza, pero yo me refiero a… a usted sabe, la palabra por "i". Menciono la pegaso, la princesa alzo una ceja, dudosa.

-¿La palabra por I? ¿Inteligente? Soy inteligente. Supuso Celestia, sin embargo vio que ninguno de sus consejeros le respondía, por lo que comprendió que no era aquella palabra.

-¿Innata con la magia? ¿No soy innata con la magia? Cuestionó, a lo que los tres equinos asintieron con algo de temor.

-Usted es muy hábil con la magia Su Majestad. Elogió el unicornio.

-¿Ingenua? ¿Soy ingenua? Preguntó, a lo que los otros ponys negaron con rapidez.

-Nononononono, usted no. Negó el mismo pony de antes. El equino terrestre se masajeo la sien de su cabeza, estresado.

-Ah está bien, ¿iguana? ¿Es iguana? A mí me gustan las iguanas. Comentó Celestia en un tono bromista, aunque buscando una respuesta seria. Todos desviaron su mirada, queriendo evadir la responsabilidad de decir la palabra. La pegaso vio que la alicornio se comenzaba a impacientar, por lo que trago saliva, preparándose para lo peor.

-N-No Su Alteza, en realidad la palabra que me refiero es… Incompetente. Confeso la yegua, pronunciando aquella palabra con lentitud, casi que con miedo. Un silencio tenso cayó sobre la habitación, mientras Celestia soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Qué dije yo sobre esa bella palabra, mi pequeña pony? Inquirió con una sonrisa amable y un tono afable la alicornio, aunque su ojo tenía un pequeño tic. La pegaso se encogió un poco.

-B-Bueno Su-

-¿Qué dije yo? Volvió a preguntar Celestia, mostrando esta vez un rostro no tan amable.

-Ah…

-¡Que está prohibida! ¡Está prohibida porque es una herejía! ¡Yo no soy eso! Exclamó con la voz real de Canterlot, el pony terrestre solo se cubrió las orejas, mientras que la yegua se inhibió en su asiento y el unicornio daba un respingo.

-¿Ustedes recuerdan al consejero Wildride? Cuestiono la princesa apuntando con su casco a los tres, estos hicieron gestos afirmativos temerosos.

-S-Si-

-¡NO! ¡Nadie recuerda al consejero Wildride! ¡Nadie lo recuerda porque fue el último que dijo esa palabra en contra mía! ¡A mí, todos me aman! ¡Más que a la Princesa Luna, la Princesa Cadenza y la Princesa Twilight Sparkle! ¡Todos votaron por mí! ¡Yo fui quien derroto a la Reina Chrysalis y salve Canterlot! Argumentó con seguridad y convicción Celestia, el pony terrestre color azul se acomodó su traje, sudando.

-¿¡No escuchan a los ponys en la calle!? ¡Están gritando todo el día mi nombre!- En ese momento, Celestia abrió la ventana de la habitación con su magia y luego se colocó un casco al frente del hocico.

-"Celestia, la mejor princesa, ehh"

-P-Pero Princesa fueron el Capitán Shining Armor y la Princesa Amore quienes derrotaron a Chrysa-

-¿¡Que vas a saber tu pony enano inútil repugnante!? ¡Mírate ahí todo enano y todo inútil, todo inútil y todo enano con tu trajecito! ¡Tú si eres un incompetente! ¡Tú si lo eres! Dile Incompetente, díselo. Exclamo la princesa, dándole una orden al unicornio. Este se vio bajo presión por lo que apunto al pony terrestre, quien frunció el ceño.

-Incompetente. Insultó el pony naranja, el pony azul solo alzo los cascos con frustración.

-Díselo más fuerte, que te escuche. Comandó Celestia, visiblemente molesta.

-¡Fuera incompetente! ¡Fuera incompetente! ¡Fuera incompetente! Grito el unicornio, levantándose de la mesa. El pony terrestre se hartó y le lanzo una pluma.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! Respondió el pony azul, la princesa bufo con molestia.

-Claro que tiene sentido porque lo digo yo… Es un chiste, ¿no lo vieron? Ríanse. Exclamo la alicornio, el pony terrestre mostró un semblante inexpresivo, la pegaso solo aplaudió insegura.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Carcajeo el unicornio, Celestia lanzo sus dos cascos a la mesa y se mostró seria, a lo que el pony naranja dio un respingo y se colocó recto, con un rostro totalmente neutro.

-Siguiente punto ahora que aclaramos quien es el incompetente aquí. Mencionó la alicornio, mirando con algo de molestia al pony terrestre, quien para este punto ya no podía esconder su inconformidad. Al unicornio le brillaron los ojos y saco unos papeles de su carpeta.

-Bueno Su Majestad, creo que debemos tomar medidas para que más nunca se vuelva a pronunciar en su nombre la palabra por "i". Sugirió el pony naranja, el pony azul solo suspiro con exasperación, no así Celestia, quien sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pero hazlo tú mismo! ¡Se eficiente! Exigió la alicornio, haciéndole cosquillas al consejero quien solo rió y se encogió. La yegua pegaso vio que la princesa ya no estaba de mal humor.

-Su Alteza, tenemos un problema, los periodistas están averiguando mucho sobre el dinero que usted invirtió en su pastelería personal, están haciendo muchas preguntas- Reveló la consejera, la regente solo asintió, dando su atención a la otra yegua, el pony terrestre agradeció que por lo menos había alguien en esa sala aparte de él que estuviera preocupado por la situación de la nación- Mi sugerencia es que deberíamos convocar una rueda de prensa y-

-Y ahí los exiliamos a la luna, perfecto. Interrumpió Celestia, la yegua se quedó callada ante tal continuación mientras que el pony terrestre solo agacho su semblante, desilusionado.

-Anota ahí para convocar a los elementos de la armonía. Ordeno la princesa, el pony azul alzo una ceja ante esto pero se quedó callado.

-Elementos de la armonía. Repitió el unicornio, escribiendo en su hoja.

Toc-toc

-¿Si? Inquirió Celestia a quien estuviera tocando la puerta, esta se abrió y dejo ver a una yegua terrestre gris con crin blanca y roja combinada con unos ojos verdes.

-Disculpe Su Alteza, que su hermana la Princesa Luna mando una carta, diciendo que salió de fiesta y se llevó sus mejores accesorios, que la disculpe por esto. Anunció la pony de tierra, la princesa comprendió y asintió con tranquilidad.

-Ah, envié una carta de vuelta diciendo que la voy a exiliar a la luna. Comandó la princesa, la yegua palideció un poco, miro a los demás ponys en la habitación consternada y luego comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente.

-M-Muy bien Su Alteza-

-¿Qué es eso mi pequeña pony? ¿Cómo yo voy a exiliar a alguien a luna? ¿Ya nadie entiende un chiste? Los ponys en esta nación perdieron el sentido del humor, es incomprensible. Exclamo la princesa, mirando primeramente a sus consejeros y luego a la secretaria, quien sonrió aliviada.

-¿Cómo voy a exiliar a mi hermana a la luna? Preguntó con un tono bromista, la otra yegua asintió, estando de acuerdo.

-No pero en serio escríbale que la voy a exiliar- Dijo Celestia, cambiando su semblante y su tono de voz a uno más grave, serio. La pony terrestre trago saliva y volvió a asentir, temerosa- Literalmente, la voy a exiliar a la luna. Enfatizó, la secretaria agacho su semblante y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

-C-Como ordene Su Alteza-

-¿Pero es que acaso no entienden una broma? ¿Cómo yo voy a exiliar a mi hermana? ¡Ni que fuera una loca! Exclamó la princesa, riéndose en el proceso junto al unicornio y la pony terrestre, quien se vio aliviada nuevamente.

-Dígale que se tome una siesta. Que descanse con la siesta. Ella sabe cuál siesta es. Aclaró la alicornio, la pony gris asintió con una sonrisa tranquila y se marchó.

-Así la exilio a la luna cuando está durmiendo, todo es más ordenado de esa manera. Reveló la princesa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! Rió el unicornio, Celestia alzo una ceja y frunció el ceño.

-Eso no era un chiste. Dijo la alicornio, mirando fijamente al unicornio quien trago saliva y sintió su respiración entrecortarse.

-Nononono. Negó el consejero con nerviosismo. La Princesa solo se vio inexpresiva.

-Muy bien, seguimos con el próximo punto. Apremió la regente, el pony terrestre mostró un semblante decidido.

-Bueno Princesa, vamos a exiliar a la luna a media nación. Exclamo el consejero directo, con firmeza. La pegaso lo miro con sorpresa y horror mientras que el unicornio se vio totalmente espantado. La alicornio por su parte bufo con molestia.

-Demonios pero no lo digas así, ¿Por qué siempre la mala vibra con ustedes? Siempre andan así como que preocupados, como asustados. Relájense mis pequeños ponys todo está bien. ¿No ven que ningún enemigo antiguo ha atacado a Equestria en 22 horas? ¿No hago un trabajo eficaz y eficiente? Cuestiono Celestia, el pony azul solo soltó un suspiro con aspereza mientras que el unicornio se postro firme.

-Por supuesto Alteza, usted siempre hace un trabajo esplendido. Elogió el equino naranja, el pony terrestre lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-"Lame cascos" Pensó con desprecio.

-Muy bien, ¿alguien me puede decir el nombre código para la operación en Appleloosa por favor? Pregunto Celestia, buscando entre los papeles al frente suyo. El pony terrestre sintió un revoltijo en el estómago y miro con temor a la pegaso, quien lo vio de la misma manera.

-N-No Princesa, no hace falta… Respondió el consejero, visiblemente nervioso. La alicornio alzo una ceja, confundida.

-¿No hace falta? Pero mi pequeño pony, para esa operación es que estamos reunidos aquí. Deme el nombre. Exigió en un tono más severo, el pony terrestre trago saliva. La pegaso intervino, temblando un poco en sus patas traseras por el nerviosismo.

-P-Pero es que Su Alteza, el nombre todavía está en fase de desarrol-

-¡Nombre, nombre, díganme el nombre! Canto la princesa, haciendo denotar que no aceptaba un rechazo más. El equino miro a la yegua pegaso, quien se veía francamente aterrorizado. Si era honesto consigo mismo, el también estaba en el mismo estado. Le hizo un gesto a la alicornio para que comenzara a escribir, esta levito con su magia una pluma y una hoja de papel, colocando estos objetos al frente de suyo.

-G

-G

-O

-O

-R

-R, no pero di el nombre corrido. Pidió la princesa, el pony terrestre se acomodó el traje. Sintió el sudor recorrer su frente y el traje que llevaba estaba empapado. Se pasó un casco por la cara.

-G-Gorda incompetente e incoherente… Reveló, la habitación entro en un silencio sepulcral. Celestia bajo el papel y lo coloco con cuidado en la mesa, luego mostró una sonrisa.

-Señor consejero, ¿usted no tiene sueño? ¿No se siente cansado, cabizbajo? ¿No tiene ganas de una siesta? Inquirió la princesa, el pony terrestre palideció. Negó con su cabeza.

-N-No, no tengo-

-Vaya consejero, vaya para su siesta- Ordenó la alicornio, el pony azul solo miro a sus dos compañeros, quienes desviaron la mirada. El equino terrestre mostró un semblante desolado y derrotado, levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar a la salida- Eso, miren como va contento a su siesta. Va a dormir y va descansar- Exclamó Celestia, el pony finalmente llego a la puerta y la abrió- ¡Consejero estaba bromeando! Anuncio la princesa, sorprendiendo a todos en l sala. Un sentimiento de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de los tres consejeros, quienes mostraron su alegría. El unicornio se rió a carcajadas, mientras que la pegaso solo respiro profundo.

-Pero es que los ponys están como que estresados por nada… No, es cierto, vaya a su siesta. Ordenó la alicornio, desconcertando a sus tres consejeros y causándole una profunda desilusión al pony terrestre, quien se vio abatido. Los otros dos ponys solo se miraron, visiblemente perturbados. El pony azul solo abrió la puerta nuevamente y se marchó de la habitación.

-Bien, mientras el ministro está descansando en su siesta, nosotros pensaremos un nombre más… apropiado para la operación. Afirmó la princesa, los otros dos consejeros solo asintieron, sin tener en realidad alguna objeción.

-Bueno entonces sigamos con-

BOOOOOM

Se oyó una explosión afuera, la alicornio y los otros dos consejeros se acercaron con rapidez a la ventana y vieron con sorpresa y terror como había una criatura gigante con al parecer distintas partes de animales, destruyendo la ciudad.

-Por Lauren Faust, ¿Qué diablos es eso? Cuestionó la princesa, con absoluta sorpresa y desagrado.

-E-Es horrible, ¡todos vamos a morir! ¡Nos destruirán a todos! ¡Nos destruirán a todos! ¡Nos destruirán a todos! ¡Sálvense quien pueda ilusos, porque yo me voy volando! Exclamo el unicornio naranja, echándose hacia atrás para tomar impulso y lanzarse contra la ventana. Celestia y la pegaso se apartaron, el equino comenzó a galopar.

-¡E-ESPERA, TU NO ERES UN PEGASO! Grito consternada la pegaso, sin embargo ya el pony naranja había roto la ventana y estaba en caída libre hacia el suelo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! Fue lo último que ambas yeguas escucharon de él. Celestia chisto con la lengua.

-Demonios, ahora será más difícil contratar a un pony genérico- Murmuró con molestia. La yegua a su lado solo sintió un escalofrió- Consejera, quiero que ubique a Discord, que venga a arreglar este problema. Exclamo con seriedad la princesa, mirando a aquella abominación destrozar Canterlot sin piedad. La pegaso asintió, sin embargo solo sintió un vacío en el estómago al mirar con más detalle a la criatura, pues se dio cuenta que no tenía que buscar mucho al Señor del Caos.

-E-Eh Su Alteza, creo que esa abominación es Discord. Menciono la pegaso, la alicornio la miro con un semblante serio.

-Por el hecho de que no sea como usted señorita consejera no le da derecho a decirle abominación, Discord es una criatura exótica e interesante. Reprendió la regente, la pegaso solo se vio confundida.

-N-No Su Alteza, yo me refería a que esa cosa que está destruyendo Canterlot en estos momentos es Discord. Aclaró la yegua, Celestia alzo una ceja, luego miro a la criatura y pudo reconocer los rasgos distintivos del Señor del Caos en ella.

-Ahhhhhhhh… Oh... Suspiro con decepción y preocupación.

-P-Pero Su Alteza, todavía puede que haya-

-Convoque a los Elementos de la Armonía consejera, mi bella y menos querida que yo aprendiz, Twilight Sparkle, sabrá que hacer. Afirmó con seguridad la alicornio, la pegaso sin embargo se inhibió un poco.

-P-Pero Su Alteza, los elementos de la armonía no se encuentran disponibles en estos momentos, fueron secuestrados por una yegua que cree en algo llamado comonesmo… creo… Y también creo que ellas ya no pueden usar los elementos Su Alteza. Opino la yegua, la princesa solo la miro con inexpresividad.

-… ¿Es en serio?- Cuestiono la alicornio dudosa, la pegaso asintió, la princesa solo se pasó un casco por el rostro, exasperada. Sin embargo una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

-B-Bueno, esto es trabajo de Luna, yo ya cumplí mi horario. Aseguro la Princesa, la pegaso sin embargo desvió la mirada.

-E-En realidad Su Alteza, usted exilio a su hermana a la luna y por lo tanto usted es la única regente de facto por estos mil años que vienen. Reveló la consejera, la alicornio la miro con un rostro mortificado.

Desde la luna, la Princesa de la noche veía a través de un telescopio a su hermana, quien mostraba síntomas de estar aterrada. Luna sonrió con malicia.

-Sufre. Susurró victoriosa, colocándose unos lentes de sol y acostándose en una cama.

-¿¡La única!? ¿¡Que ocurrió con la Princesa Cadenza!? Inquirió consternada Celestia, la pegaso trago saliva.

-E-Esta dentro del asedio de la Ciudad de Cristal por parte del rey maligno Sombra. Informo la yegua, la alicornio abrió los ojos impactada.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE YO ME VENGO A ENTERAR DE ESO AHORA!? Grito con la voz real de Canterlot la regente, la pegaso se encogió totalmente.

-¡S-Su Alteza! ¡El consejo y yo le estamos advirtiendo desde hace tres semanas sobre esta situación! Confesó la yegua con miedo, la princesa se vio sorprendida, no recordaba en lo absoluto el haber recibido tal información…

" _-¿Y cuál es el punto a tratar ahora? Inquirió Celestia, visiblemente fatigada. La pegaso se levantó._

 _-Su Alteza, la Princesa Cadenza envió una misiva informando que el malvado Rey Sombra ha vuelto del profundo hielo y está asediando la Ciudad de Cristal. Solicita ayuda inmediata. Exclamó la yegua consejera, la princesa asintió, colocando sus dos cascos junto a su frente, en señal reflexiva._

 _-Eso es sin duda terrible mi pequeña pony, más tarde pensare que hacer…"_

-Ops. Soltó la regente, luego respiro profundo para calmarse y poder pensar con claridad- Muy bien, entonces enviaremos a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Comentó la alicornio, la yegua consejera solo mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

-P-P-Pero Su Alteza, le acabo de informar que Twilight Sparkle y el resto de los elementos de la armonía están secuestrados por una pony loca que tiene una cutie mark de un igual. Recordó la pegaso, Celestia solo formo un semblante inexpresivo.

-… Ya… Bien, entonces invite a Chrysalis, estoy segura que ella me ayudara. Comentó la princesa con optimismo, la yegua consejera solo abrió los ojos anonadada.

-¡P-Pero majestad, Chrysalis es una enemiga jurada de la Nación de Equestria y de la raza de los ponys y prometió con un sacrificio de sangre que no iba a descansar hasta vernos extintos y la única forma de que cambiara de parecer seria pereciendo! Celestia solo alzo una ceja, más luego recordó un dato importante.

-Ah verdad, este no es el universo donde ella es buena… Entonces convoque al Escuadrón Armonía.

-F-Fueron exterminados por Tirek el tirano Su Alteza.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de los elementos de la armonía alternativos del universo paralelo?

-C-Creo que esa línea de tiempo fue borrada su alteza… usted nos comento esto en la reunión antepasada.

-Oh… ¿Qué hay de Starwirl? ¿Sigue por ahí?

-Eh no, el murió hace mil años Su Alteza.

-¡Tsk! tantos fanfics que he visto donde lo traen de vuelta y este tiene que ser el universo donde ese pony viejo verde no está… ¿Algún OC súper poderoso que nos pueda ayudar? Cuestionó Celestia, la pegaso negó con su cabeza, sorprendiendo a la princesa.

-¿Segura? ¿Qué hay de mi hermano o medio hermano Eclipse? ¿O este pony que es el amor secreto de Luna y viceversa… este se llamaba… Only Blackbang… creo?

-Lo lamento Su Alteza, los dos primeros son OCs que desaparecieron del Multiverso y usted exilio al consejero Wildride, quizá si estuviera vivo el autor lo podría volver el protagonista y darle poderes más allá del entendimiento de nuestras meras mentes mortales. Comentó la pegaso, la alicornio solo encarno su ceja.

-… ¿Quién es Wildride?... En fin, tal parece que no hay nadie que pueda encargarse de aquella monstruosidad, es una lástima. Mencionó la princesa, mirando fijamente a la bestia destruir todos los edificios y a la guardia real de Canterlot intentando luchar desesperadamente. La pegaso sonrió esperanzada.

-¿Q-Quizá usted pueda? Sugirió con optimismo y entusiasmo, la alicornio la miro con seriedad y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿A que lo decías en serio?... Seguro, déjame revisar como tengo mi horario… ¡Ops! al parecer tengo una cita con el… el ehhhh… el consejero Wildride… ¡Que infortunio! ¡Tenia tantas ganas de enfrentarme a aquella cosa y probablemente recibir una paliza!... Bien, si no hay más puntos me retiro, ¡buen día consejeros! Exclamo Celestia, desapareciendo en un destello mágico. La pegaso gris se quedó sola, contemplando la destrucción y el caos causado por ese Discord súper mutado. Miro una lata al lado suyo, frunció el ceño y la pateo.

-Estúpida vida... odio mi trabajo…

* * *

Buenos días a todos. Soy su presentador favorito Silicio... ¿a quien engaño? Solo hay como dos personas que leen esto y una de ellas es una cuenta bot que yo cree... ¡Pero espero que esa otra persona tenga un fantástico día! Ahora si, un nuevo capitulo para esta historia, por si acaso alguien se preguntaba si morí. Esta vez es la Princesa Celestia y a diferencia de las otras historias, esta es de estilo humor. Esta inspirada en gran medida en el vídeo "La palabra por D" de Santo Robot. Así que ya saben, ideas basuras que me vengan a la cabeza son lo que verán aquí. ¡Sin mas que decir, nos vemos pronto! _¡_ _Hasta la vista!_


	4. Pinkie Pie

**Algunas veces, los universos cambian para bien... pero otras veces son el peor caso imaginable.**

* * *

Abre sus ojos azules, solo ve un techo en penumbras. De inmediato recuerda quien es, donde estaba y cuál era su realidad. Un semblante inexpresivo toma posesión de su rostro. Se levanta de la cama y mira alrededor, todas las paredes tenían colores opacos, de un tono sombrío. Suspiro profundamente, era lo único que hacía desde hace un buen tiempo acá. Se dirige sin ánimos hasta su guardarropa y de allí saca un traje sencillo, recordó que antes desecharía esa ropa inmediatamente, catalogándola de aburrida. Más sin embargo la nueva realidad le obligaba a olvidar y a remplazar.

Se colocó su prenda de vestir y se miró al espejo. Sus orbes azules que antes destellaban en vida y alegría hicieron contacto con su reflejo antítesis. Su crin alaciada de color rosado oscuro caía por el lado izquierdo y le tapaba un poco su ojo. Su pelaje color rosado claro era otro recuerdo viviente en ella de una época…

Pinkie se bloqueó a sí misma, ahora no podía pensar en nada de eso. Mira por la ventana, Canterlot parecía una ciudad apagada. Sin vida. No era la misma de hace años atrás. Suspiro nuevamente, una muy pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando pensó:

-"Si sigo suspirando así se me irán los pulmones"

Un chiste tonto, un pensamiento bromista. Esos ya no estaban permitidos. Frunció su ceño nuevamente y miro con seriedad a la puerta. Respiro hondamente y salió de su apartamento.

La calle la recibió al salir por la puerta de su edificio. Tenía un tono apagado, veía a varios ponys ir y venir, todos con el mismo rostro inexpresivo. Al frente de su edificio se desplegaba un cartel en el que leía:

"Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te está observando" No hizo ningún gesto, no respiro siquiera, solo miro arriba del edificio, en una ventana se asomaba un pony que la miraba directamente, con su capucha negra y su bata del mismo color. De inmediato el equino parece haberse percatado de que su presencia había sido descubierta, por lo que se esconde. Pinkie miro nuevamente el cartel, arriba del texto que leyó había dibujado el boceto de un ojo y un cuerno de unicornio encima de este.

Se marchó de allí cuanto antes, no quería que le pony curioso viera algunas de sus reacciones habituales. Al alejarse lo suficiente de su vivienda frunció el ceño por unos segundos. Siempre debía demostrar cero emociones contrarias al Partido cuando **ellos** estuvieran cerca, de lo contrario desaparecería de la faz de la tierra... como Rarity…

Meneo la cabeza, alejando esos recuerdos que solo le traían pesar. Debía mantener la cabeza fría. Debía seguir su rol.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, llego en poco tiempo hasta su lugar de trabajo. Miro hacia arriba. Había un enorme cartel que decía:

"Ministerio de la Verdad, buscamos esparcir la verdad bajo el manto del Partido IQUISOC"

Se adentró en aquel edificio, quedarse mucho tiempo mirando algo podía ser sospechoso y **ellos** podrían acercase para hacerle ciertas preguntas…

Mientras ingresaba en las instalaciones, noto un cartel al lado suyo.

"Nuestros valientes soldados luchan por nuestra Gran Hermana, CUMPLE tus deberes con el Partido" Arriba de ese texto, se podía la figura dibujada de un pony en gris con un casco militar. Solo frunció su ceño. Recordaba la Guerra que estaba actualmente. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba divagando mucho en público. Alguien se podría dar cuenta. Los miembros de la Clase Berqus no podían demostrar sentimientos contrarios a aquellos que dictaba el partido. Reflexionar mucho era uno de ellos.

Afortunadamente, a su lado llego una compañera de trabajo que la saludo cordialmente, eso fue suficiente para que Pinkie se distrajera. Comenzó a hablar con esta sobre algunas cosas de su trabajo conjunto.

-¡Esto es basura! ¡Que se joda el Partido! Grito un pony, de inmediato dilato sus pupilas y se tapó la boca con un casco. Todos los demás a su alrededor lo miraron anonadados, asustados. El pegaso miro hacia una de las esquinas, Pinkie siguió la mirada del equino, detallando pronto una cámara de seguridad.

A los segundos sabía que el sujeto sabía lo que le venía. El pony desvió su mirada hacia todos lados, buscando desesperadamente unos ojos que lo apoyaran. Todos desviaban su semblante. Todos miraban hacia otro lado. Los orbes marrones de aquel Beta se clavaron en los suyos. Pinkie sabía que debía desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, demostrar que la amistad que buscaba implantar la Gran Hermana era más poderosa que el grito silencioso de auxilio que mostraba los ojos de ese pegaso. Sin embargo no podía, así que solo asintió muy levemente. El pony de orbes marrones entendió el mensaje. Desde la puerta entraron varios ponys vestidos con batas negras y capuchas negras. Todos revisaron el área con absoluta rapidez, eficiencia. Uno de ellos noto al pegaso y le hizo una seña a los demás.

El pony de ojos marrones se percató de esto y solo sintió miedo. Preparo sus alas. Ahora era un traidor. Ahora debía escapar.

Con absoluta velocidad salió eyectado, haciendo volar miles de papeles por el viento que sus alas generaron. Esquivo a varios de aquellos ponys con capuchas negras y salió por la puerta. Los ponys encapuchados lo siguieron a los segundos. Todos dentro de las instalaciones continuaron su monotonía, como si eso nunca hubiera pasado. Pinkie se despidió de su compañera y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cerro la puerta con calma, se alejó de esta y suspiro profundamente. Probablemente ese pegaso ya había sido atrapado por **ellos**. Se sintió algo mal por aquel desgraciado, que cometió el solo error de ir contra el Partido. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su escritorio. Miro su trabajo para mañana.

"¡La escoria rebelde se esconde en las montañas Crystal!" Era el titular del periódico único nacional de Equestria. Ella sabía que no era cierto, si los rebeldes de Shining Armor todavía existían se escondían en cualquier otro sitio. Las montañas Crystal era una trampa para ponys que pretendían desertar del partido, ignorantes de que aquel sitio era manejado por IQUISOC. Con cautela miro el resto del periódico, revisando el resto de titulares.

"El Ministerio de la Amistad vela por tu seguridad y alienta por tu cooperación con el Partido, también se encarga de expandir y llevar a todos lados la amistad hacia la Gran Hermana"

"El Ministerio de la Verdad se encarga de difundir la verdad sobre el mundo y sobre el Partido, ¡reporta a ponys con falsas creencias que los parásitos rebeldes intentan inculcarte!"

"La Policía Dorada se encarga de conseguir traidores al Partido y a la Gran Hermana, si ves a uno reportalo inmediatamente"

"Siempre hemos estado en Guerra con el Imperio Grifo y hemos sido aliados de Zebrazia"

"Nunca hubo princesas en Equestria, siempre ha existido el Partido y la Gran Hermana ha sido la única gobernante de nuestra gran nación"

"La Libertad indivual es Esclavitud, sirve al Partido para alcanzar lo mejor de ti"

"La Guerra Eterna es Paz"

"El amor, la amistad y la lealtad hacia la Gran Hermana son lo único que importa"

Frunció su ceño, todas esas frases eran contradictorias o falsas. Sin embargo el Partido había logrado hacer que la mayoría de la población, es decir, la Clase Prole, fuera totalmente ignorante de su propio entorno y no sea capaz de distinguir entre verdad y mentira, bien y mal.

Extrañaba a Twilight… Cuando todo esto comenzó ella les advirtió. Más sin embargo un día tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia hacia una tierra lejana y jamás volvió. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que Twilight vendría a rescatarlas, pero tal y como las otras princesas ella simplemente desapareció.

Suspiro con desgano. Miro el titular del periódico. Frunció el ceño.

* * *

Salió del edificio. Vio como un pony era llevado hacia un callejón por varias "Batas Negras". De inmediato pudo reconocer a un miembro de la clase Prole, pues no estaba asustado o muerto de miedo, sino que tenía un semblante confundido, dudoso de porque lo estaban escoltando a aquel lugar apartado donde desaparecería para siempre. Pinkie comenzó a caminar más rápido, sabiendo el destino de aquel equino.

Luego de un rato, llego hasta la otra parte de Canterlot. Aquella que tenía que cruzar para llegar a la Estación de Tren. Miro a todos los ponys de aquella zona, todos felices, la mayoría envueltos en su propia felicidad ignorante que los hacia poco más que ponys para el Partido, ya que no se necesitaba tener control de alguien si este no tenía la capacidad para pensar de manera inteligente. Para el Partido, estos equinos eran poco más que mascotas, las cuales solo controlaba con pan, agua y entretenimiento barato. Uno de estos ponys, de raza terrestre, noto su presencia y su mirada se transformó en una lasciva. La miraba como un pedazo de carne cualquiera. Pinkie se asqueo, sin embargo el temor comenzó a surgir en ella cuando descubrió que aquel terrestre la estaba siguiendo.

Salió de aquella zona, aun así el pony la seguía. No se rendía. No realizaba el terrible error que cometía. A los pocos minutos llegaron varios de los ponys con batas negras. Se lanzaron al sujeto y lo dirigieron a un callejón apartado. Pinkie suspiro aliviada. Siguió caminando, llegando pronto a la Estación.

En el viaje solo se concentró en sí misma. Todos los demás pasajeros hacían lo mismo, la mayoría ansiosos por llegar a su destino. Miro a uno de ellos, la reconoció inmediatamente. Era Octavia Melody, ella era una música antes de… esta nueva Equestria. Al parecer la pony terrestre se percató de que alguien tenía los ojos puestos en ella. Se asustó terriblemente. Era imposible no hacerlo. Si alguien te miraba mucho es porque o quería algo de ti o te estaba analizando. La pony terrestre gris agacho su semblante de forma discreta, mirando su instrumento musical. Miro hacia todos lados con la cabeza abajo, buscando con cautela los ojos que había detectado. Su mirada hizo contacto con los orbes azules de Pinkie. Sus parpados se abrieron a su máxima impresión, su boca se dejó caer un poco por la sorpresa. La peli rosada mostró una sonrisa tranquila. Le asintió con la cabeza. Octavia la había reconocido.

"Estación Ponyville"

Sintió un pequeño estruje al escuchar ese nombre. Varios recuerdos volvían a su mente, recuerdos de una época que parecía tan lejana. Recuerdos de cuando todo era mejor… Miro a la pony terrestre, le hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida con el casco y salió del tren. El pueblo era tan deprimente como su apartamento. Sin embargo no demostró emociones. No podía aunque quisiera. Su vida dependía de ello.

Evito pasar por lugares que ella recordaba, sabía que la nostalgia le ganaría y la haría soltar una lágrima. Sabía también que aquellos sitios ya no representaban lo que antes eran. Sin embargo, había uno de ellos que estaba segura de que no había cambiado. Estaba segura que en 15 años que habían pasado ese sitio era el mismo… así como ella. Recordaba lo que le había explicado Twilight, su relación con los Elementos de… Ya no recordaba. Pero no importaba, solo sabía que ella tenía una conexión a algo y por lo tanto no envejecía.

Se frenó en seco. Leyó el cartel colgado en un árbol, justo al frente suyo:

"Zona prohibida por el Partido IQUISOC, entrar en esta implica un crimen en contra la Gran Hermana"

Pinkie solo bufo, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia. Se adentró en la espesa maleza. Mucho tiempo atrás había hecho lo mismo para buscar algo allí adentro junto a sus amigas. Camino durante unos cuantos minutos, se sentía nerviosa. Hacia bastante tiempo que no aventuraba por aquel sitio. Incluso se comenzó a sentir insegura, su mente planto dudas sobre si había recordado bien el camino correcto.

Antes de que el miedo la consumiera, el alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver la cabaña que ella tanto buscaba. El sitio parecía estar abandonado, pero aun así Pinkie Pie se movió con cautela hasta el pórtico y toco la puerta.

Nadie le contesto del otro lado. Abrió aquella entrada con lentitud. En el lugar solo se podían notar numerosos espejos, frascos y cosas extrañas. Máscaras, cerbatanas, plumas. Cualquier otra persona se intimidaría ante estos objetos y el ambiente en si del lugar.

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué osas entrar en mis tierras? Cuestionó una voz profunda atrás suyo, Pinkie trago saliva y sintió un filo en su yugular.

-S-Soy Pinkie Pie, vengo a verla. Respondió con la voz un poco temblorosa. El filo de la navaja fue retirado de su cuello, a lo que la pony peli-rosada suspiro profundamente. Se dio media vuelta y noto la figura equina que la había aprisionado, esta estaba bajo una manta que no le permitía ver ningún rasgo físico.

-Así que habéis atravesado impune la advertencia, ¿no sabéis que esto es contra el Partido y su creencia? Inquirió aquella equina. Pinkie asintió, consciente de ello.

-Como ya te dije, vengo a verla. Comentó la pony. La figura equina pareció dudar.

-¿Cómo podría yo confiar en que **ellos** no aparezcan por mi puerta? Pinkie mostró un semblante mas firme, serio.

-Debes saber que yo no los he atraído. Solo necesito verla a ella y me marchare, te lo prometo. Juró la pony rosada. La figura considero la propuesta. Se decidió a los segundos, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-Deberéis apresuraros y estoy siendo seria, ellos de lo contrario notaran vuestra ausencia. Mencionó la figura equina, adentrándose en su hogar. Pinkie volvió a asentir.

-Gracias. Dijo la pony, la figura equina solo hizo un gesto con el casco y se adentró en las penumbras de una habitación, después de unos momentos salió con una lámpara colgando de su casco, luego aparto uno de esos estantes con objetos extraños, dejando ver otra puerta.

-Seguidme por aquí, que os guiare hasta allí. Afirmó la figura equina, Pinkie Pie se apresuró y siguió a la encapuchada. El camino fue silencio, solo se escuchaban los pasos secos de ambas, la madera crujiendo, las hojas aplastándose bajo sus cascos. Finalmente llegaron a una sala totalmente oscura. La figura equina se dirigió a un lado del pórtico y hundió una de las piedras. Al instante la luz se hizo en aquel sitio y la oscuridad huyo despavorida a las pocas sombras que quedaban. Pinkie abrió sus ojos un poco, impresionada. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, la primera sincera y no triste que formaba en mucho tiempo. Numerosas mesas se desplegaban en el sitio. Había un espejo grande colgado al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Dónde-

-Salió. Respondió cortante la equina encapuchada. Pinkie solo asintió. Sus ojos pasearon por toda el lugar, curiosos, vivaces, despiertos. Sin embargo, su mirada se clavó en una estatua. Sus orbes se cristalizaron de inmediato. Su vista se nublo por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir. La figura equina viro su rostro hacia ella.

-Os aseguro que de aquí no se ha movido, sus errores en vida son cosas para el olvido. Mencionó, Pinkie solo asintió.

-¿P… P-Puedo acercarme? Cuestionó la pony terrestre, la equina encapuchada con un gesto le otorgó el permiso. Pinkie entonces se adentró en la habitación con algo de rapidez. Ahí estaba ella, tan resplandeciente como la recordaba, tan bien cuidada, con esa sonrisa pequeña que demostraba el arrepentimiento y la redención de sus fallos.

-E-Esto es egoísta de mi parte… P-Pero desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo… Me haces falta… Todas me hacen falta… Desde que tú te fuiste todo fue de mal en peor… Si tan solo estuvieras aquí… La estatua solo se quedó inmóvil allí, Pinkie espero respuesta alguna, más pronto se dio cuenta que esperaba algo de una estatua. Rió tontamente, aquí podía ser ella misma, podía demostrar sus verdaderas emociones. Podía ser libre.

"Libertad es Esclavitud"

Rememoro todas sus experiencias felices pasadas, un sentimiento de nostalgia y depresión asolo su corazón. Lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. Solo podía llorar aquí, en este sitio, lejos del interés del Partido. La figura equina se quedó quieta en su sitio, esperando que aquella pony terminara de liberar su frustración contenida. Sin embargo a los minutos decidió que era mejor que ella se fuera. Por el bien de ambas.

-Es tiempo de marchar, el bosque en la noche es peligroso atravesar. Indicó la equina encapuchada. Pinkie escucho la advertencia, concordó con la yegua. Mucho tiempo desaparecida atraería la intriga del Partido.

-Muy bien… nos vemos pronto Fluttershy. Se despidió la pony terrestre, sonriendo una última vez a la estatua de la pegaso antes de darse media vuelta y salir de aquel lugar. En poco o nada llegaron hasta la puerta donde ambas se encontraron.

-Es primordial que evitéis a la Policía Dorada, evita también intentar conseguir morada, el último tren sale en hora y media, que os proteja la luz de Celestia. Menciono la figura equina, Pinkie sonrió con afecto.

-Tu también cuídate, tu hermana estaría orgullosa de ti. Dijo la pony terrestre, la figura equina se estremeció un poco. Luego asintió y le dio paso a Pinkie. La yegua rosada suspiro profundamente y asintió, comenzando a galopar por el camino de tierra que de a poco se ponía más oscuro.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, la luz de la Luna se asomaba por el horizonte. Había llegado a salvo a su sitio de descanso en Canterlot. Ya estaba en paz consigo misma. Se acercó a su radio, la encendió para escuchar lo que el Partido tenía que decir a la población.

-Siempre hemos estado en Guerra con Zebrazia y hemos sido aliados del Imperio Grifo. Anuncio la voz de un pony de forma neutra, con un tono frió. Pinkie sonrió con ironía. No era la primera vez que algo que ella escribía era contradictorio a lo que anunciaban en la radio. Suspiro profundamente, se dirigió a su despensa y saco un pan, luego se preparó un emparedado de margarita. Una exquisitez en esta nueva realidad, pues solo miembros del círculo cerrado del Partido, los llamado Clase Alfa, tenían acceso a estos privilegios.

Luego de comer se acostó en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. Mas la visita a la estatua de Fluttershy la hizo rememorar muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas como inocentes como culposas. Muchísimos recuerdos re-florecieron en su mente, memorias que ella pensaba ya había olvidado y reemplazado.

Al principio del caos estaba con todas sus amigas… bueno, con casi todas, pues Twilight se tuvo que marchar lejos de Equestria, a unas tierras lejanas… Ellas esperaban ansiosas su regreso… que nunca ocurrió... Pero por esos tiempos donde **ella** apareció, no pensaba que no era tan malo, era optimista con respecto a **ella**. Rainbow Dash y Rarity siempre se quejaban de que el "Socialismo Equestriano" que **ella** formulo no buscaba la igualdad en la sociedad. Mas Applejack y ella misma eran positivas respecto a la situación. Pero entonces Rarity dijo algo en contra de el nuevo sistema en pleno Ponyville… Luego Rarity desapareció una noche con solo su hermana como testigo… luego reapareció a las semanas afirmando un amor absoluto hacia "Gran Hermana"… Luego desapareció de la faz de la tierra… Applejack y Rainbow Dash fueron furiosas a pedirle explicaciones a **ella** … no las volvió a ver nunca más… y solo quedaba ella, esperando su inminente final que jamás llegaba.

El sueño finalmente la venció, cayendo dormida y entrando al mundo de los sueños… uno muy oscuro y abandonado por la anterior dueña de este.

* * *

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, mirando al techo. Ensancho esta vez una sonrisa tranquila. Se levantó con pereza de la cama y se estiro indecorosamente. Se dirigió con serenidad hasta su ventana, asomo su cabeza por esta y miro hacia abajo. Veía decenas de Batas Negras entrando con rapidez a su edificio. Amplio su sonrisa, debía admitir que la Policía Dorada hacia eficientemente su labor. Al parecer ya se habían percatado de su pequeño desliz…

"Pinkie miro el titular del periódico y frunció su ceño. Se acercó hasta la máquina para escribir nuevamente y mostró una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. Estaba cansada de esperar su final en este mundo atroz… pero nadie le prohibía acelerar un poco el proceso ¿no?

Con ese pensamiento en su mente su gesto atrevido se expandió y su cuerpo tembló de la emoción, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía eso en su pecho. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la adrenalina recorría todas sus venas. Sabía lo que se le avecinaba si hacia lo que pensaba hacer, sabía que sería catalogada como traidora y seria perseguida y llevada al Ministerio de la Amistad…

Tomo la máquina y escribió cinco palabras que representaban lo que muchos de sus clases pensaban y sentían.

-¡QUE TE JODAN GRAN HERMANA! Al escribir esto y pasarlo sintió sus piernas temblar, la emoción y el miedo la dominaban, hacia demasiado tiempo que no se sentía alegre por hacer algo, era el momento de finalmente terminar… y si ella iba a terminar, lo haría a lo grande"

-Oopsie. Murmuró con una gran sonrisa, abrazando el hecho de ser finalmente libre. Había roto sus cadenas y escrito su condena en fuego, pero moriría siendo libre y no sumisa. Se asomó nuevamente por la ventana, solo veía a los pegasos esperando en los tejados del otro edificio.

PAF

Esa era la puerta de su apartamento siendo derribada. Coloca uno de sus cascos afuera y después sigue el otro, sentándose de esa manera en el marco de la ventana. Oía los múltiples cascos dentro del apartamento.

PAF-PAF-PAF

-Parece que perdí el juego del escondite. Exclamó cuando varios Batas Negras entraron en su habitación, los ponys la vieron con inexpresividad. Un gesto más serio se mostró en el rostro de Pinkie. Ella no sufriría lo mismo que Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity. Ella moriría libre. Ella por primera vez en su vida admitiría que odiaba profundamente a alguien. Odiaba a la yegua que le había arrebatado su felicidad, sus amigas y su vida. Odiaba a la Gran Hermana.

-¡Fue un placer jugar con ustedes, pero he recuperado mi esencia y me iré con ella! Aseguró con determinación, soltando una lágrima y mostrando una sonrisa triste pero segura. Sin más que agregar se dejó caer del edificio. Los pegasos Batas Negras se lanzaron para tomarla y evitar que escapara su castigo.

-¡Woooooooojoooooooooo! Grito en plena caída libre, veía el suelo acercarse cada vez más. Soltó varias lágrimas y cerró los ojos, con un solo pensamiento en mente.

"Voy con ustedes chicas"

* * *

¿Que pasa colegas? Un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Recuerden, siempre que puedan robarle ideas a algún otro autor háganlo **... ¿Como? ¿Eso no se puede hacer?... ¿¡P-Por que nadie me advirtió!?...** Jejeje chicos, ¿recuerdan eso de robar ideas? Si... no lo hagan. Como sea, ya saben como es, si eres esa otra cuenta distinta del bot que tengo te invito a dejar tu opinión y tu "me encanta", se agradece bastante.

 _¡Hasta la vista!_


	5. Applejack

**El multiverso es una aglomeración infinita de universos.**

 **Dichos universos pueden tener cambios drásticos o minúsculos con sus pares, por ejemplo: En el universo C-2 Equestria perdió la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la historia es tal como la conocemos. En el universo C-1 Alemania gano la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la historia es dramáticamente alterada. En el universo C-3 Alemania se rindió debido al lanzamiento de una bomba atómica en Berlín, obteniendo un resultado parecido aunque distinto al del universo C-2.**

* * *

-¡Disparen! ¡No dejen que se acerqu- Exclamo un pony unicornio, antes de ser abatido por un disparo. El lugar parecía un infierno en la tierra, lo que alguna vez fue la bella ciudad de Wolfpack ahora yacía en ruinas. Múltiples explosiones de artillería detonaban en todas direcciones sin orden aparente, como si los artilleros jugaran a aplastar hormigas. Un pegaso con una ametralladora disparaba sin cesar al callejón de por medio, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-¡JÓDANSE GRIFOS DE MIERD- Otro disparo certero en la cabeza. El pony cayo de lleno en el concreto. Del callejón salieron siete grifos, la mayoría con un uniforme gris y un casco militar del mismo color. Traían en sus garras distintas armas de fuego. Una de los soldados se paro en frente de las demás, esta era distinta, traía una gorra negra y un traje negro militar.

- _Debemos avanzar y tomar el edificio central._ Exclamó esta, que parecía ser la líder del escuadrón.

BANG

Aquella grifo murió en el acto, sus compañeros se miraron impresionados y tomaron cobertura.

 _-¡Francotirador!_

 _-¿¡Alguien tiene contacto visual!?_

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, encima de un campanario, un ojo atrás de una mira surcaba ese callejón como un águila en busca de su presa. El orbe de iris color verde esperaba pacientemente que uno de esos soldados cometiera algún error. Masticaba una pajilla con tranquilidad. Antes, matar a otro ser vivo le hubiera parecido algo repugnante, pero ahora... ahora todo era por **ella**.

Uno de los soldados se asomo lo suficiente para que la pony tuviera en vista un poco mas que su casco. Respiro hondo.

BANG

 _-¡C-Claws!_ Escucho el grito desesperado y derrotado de otro de los grifos, pese a que no entendió ni una palabra si logro escuchar la tristeza con la cual esa palabra fue pronunciada. Otro de los grifos se asomo y disparo hacia todos lados en un intento desesperado por descubrir su posición. Una bala rozo su casco, mas ella no se movió. Una buena francotiradora se quedaba tranquila cuando el enemigo se angustiaba.

BANG-BANG

Dos disparos, dos grifos muertos. Solo quedaban tres soldados.

 _-¡No se asomen joder! ¡Nos tiene en mira!_

 _-¡Q-Quiero a mi mama! ¡N-No quiero morir!_

 _-¡Silencio Peak, saldremos de aquí y destruiremos a ese francotirador bastardo!_

La pony solo escupió su pajilla, retiro el clip de balas de la recamara, de su uniforme verde oliva saco otro nuevo, con sus cinco balas. Después recargo su rifle con rapidez. Apunto con su arma a otro sitio.

BANG... BANG...

- _Se ha distraído con otros, ¡es nuestra oportunidad!_

 _-¡V-Vamos! ¡Hay que buscar refuerzos!_

BANG-BANG-BANG

Exhalo hondamente al ver como los últimos tres grifos caían. Habia disparado muy rápido... Frunció su ceño. Debía asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos siguiera con vida. Se levanto de su escondite. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos esmeraldas. Sus cascos se notaba desgastados, con viejas cicatrices. Su pelaje naranja tenia algunas cortadas ya sanadas, pero que habían dejado marca. Su semblante era oscurecido por el flequillo de su crin rubia. Con agilidad tomo una de las sogas en su nido, la amarro con bastante fuerza y presión a uno de los tubos que se hallaban salidos. Sus orbes no demostraban sentimiento alguno. Con destreza y experiencia bajo de aquel campanario haciendo rapel. Dejo la soga en su posición y se dirigió con cuidado a aquel callejón. Llevaba su mochila de emergencia con explosivos y un kit de primeros auxilios, así como su arma secundaria. Su mochila y su rifle la esperarían pacientemente en su nido. Aquella calle probablemente seria ideal para las bestias de metal. Unos cuantos explosivos harían el trabajo.

Llego al sitio, podía notar seis cuerpos... cinco de grifo y uno de pegaso. Frunció su ceño, saco su pistola Alligator. Comenzó a registrar el lugar. Faltaba uno de aquella patrulla, necesitaba conseguirlo para asegurarse de que el ultimo no revelaría su posición al enemigo. No dejaba sobrevivientes. Así es como se había mantenido con vida en esa guerra tan cruel.

PAF

Apunto rápidamente a su espalda. Vio una puerta derrumbada. Entrecerró sus ojos. Comenzó a caminar despacio hacia aquel edificio destruido. Miro a sus lados, los cuerpos seguían en su misma posición. Se adentro en aquel lugar en penumbras. Solo oía las explosiones lejanas, los disparos distantes y los aviones surcando el cielo.

Entro a una habitación, un par de ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos. El grifo se hallaba tumbado en el suelo, con su hombro sangrando mientras una de sus garras mantenía presión en la herida. Su rostro asustado, su pico tembloroso. La pony frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, era apenas un maldito niño, no le calculaba ni 18 años. Mas sin embargo debía seguir su regla, no debía dejar sobrevivientes.

- _M-Me rindo._ Exclamó el grifo en su idioma, la yegua alzo una ceja, no entendió nada. Sin embargo el grifo alzo las manos hacia arriba con lentitud, con miedo. La pony solo se frustro ante esto.

-No me puedes hacer esto. No levantes tus garras, no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es- Dijo temblorosa la yegua, ya indecisa si disparar o no. El grifo mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, tampoco comprendiendo a la pony.

-P-Por favor... yo querer ver mi mama. Expresó el soldado, la pony terrestre solo sintió un estrujo en el corazón.

-¿Q-Quieres ver a tu mama? Repitió de forma coherente, el grifo al parecer capto y asintió frenéticamente. La pony terrestre se miro comprometida, si lo dejaba ir cabía la posibilidad que toda su zona fuera bombardeada a muerte... P-pero no podía matar a un menor de edad que se estaba rindiendo... el no tenia la culpa de la desgracia que todos vivían... era solo una victima mas. Suspiro profundamente, sabiendo que muy probablemente se iba a arrepentir de la decisión que iba a tomar. Con un rostro serio le indico al joven que se sentara en el suelo. Este obedeció, todavía bastante nervioso y asustado, pero con un atisbo de esperanza al cual se quería aferrar con todo su ser.

La pony solo respiro hondamente, miro al grifo a los ojos y guardo su pistola. El joven del bando enemigo descompuso su rostro en un semblante aliviado y agradecido. La yegua ensancho una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien, yo te voy a curar. Exclamo, haciéndole señas para que entendiera lo que planeaba hacer. El joven ladeo la cabeza, dudoso. La pony naranja solo se restregó un casco por el rostro y señalo el hombro del chico. El joven miro su herida de bala, luego volvió a mirar a la yegua. La pony rubia solo suspiro, señalo nuevamente el hombro del grifo, luego saco de su mochila su kit de primeros auxilios y después apunto con el objeto a la herida. El soldado finalmente entendió y asintió con rapidez.

-P-Por favor curarme. Exclamo, la pony naranja sonrió con algo de ternura, era solo un joven inocente que nada tenia que hacer en esta situación maldita. Se sentó al frente del grifo, saco unas vendas y un desinfectante. Reviso aquella herida de bala, afortunadamente el proyectil había pasado limpiamente. Limpio aquella herida y luego vendo al joven.

- _¡Pike! ¿¡Estas por aquí!?_ Grito otro grifo cerca de allí. Tanto la yegua como el grifo se miraron asustados. La pony saco su pistola y apunto a la puerta.

- _¡PIKE! ¡Ya descubrimos a la escoria, esta en el campanario!_ Mencionó el otro soldado, se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de un motor y una multitud grande de pasos. La pony naranja miro al chico con decepción. Sabia que debía haberse ido de allí. Ahora había todo un jodido pelotón enemigo al lado suyo y ella solo tenia una pistola.

-G-Gracias- Susurró el grifo, luego se levanto, tambaleándose un poco- _¡Y-Ya voy saliendo!_ Grito, la yegua solo se vio molesta consigo misma. Ahora iba a ser capturada por las aves sucias esas. Miro al joven a los ojos, este sonrió y le hizo una señal con su garra. Luego salio de la habitación. La pony rápidamente busco un lugar donde esconderse, sin embargo en el sitio solo había puros escombros pequeños.

- _¿¡Hay alguien contigo!?_

 _-... ¡No! ¡El lugar esta abandonado!... ¿¡El francotirador sigue allá arriba!?_

 _-¡No sabemos! ¡Para eso trajimos el Panzer II!_

Luego de eso la pony naranja solo oyó pasos, después el sonido de lo que creía era un tanque y finalmente una gran explosión. Por su mente cruzo la teoría de que habían descubierto su posición. Se sintió aliviada de no haber estado allá arriba. Soltó otro suspiro. No obstante eso no quitaba el hecho de que podrían encontrarla, por lo que durante todo el tiempo que oyó pasos cerca mantuvo su pistola apuntando a la puerta.

Ya era oscuro, el campamento equestriano se alzaba a su vista. Habia pasado horas metida en esa casa, estaba hambrienta, sedienta, cansada. Caminaba para llegar al refugio de su ejercito. Los soldados vigías al parecer la detectaron, numerosos focos de luz cayeron sobre ella, cegándola durante unos momentos. Finalmente el cansancio la venció, cayendo al suelo rendida. Cerro los ojos.

Cuando los abrió nuevamente, vio que estaba en una camilla, tenia dos enfermeras transportándola y la llevaban a algún sitio. Probablemente al hospital de campaña. Miro hacia un lado y noto un afiche que decía:

"Lucha contra los malvados enemigos del Partido. Lucha por la Gran Hermana"

Cerro los ojos, esta vez no los quería abrir por un tiempo, pero si logro captar fragmentos de conversaciones y voces a su alrededor.

-... Tiene síntomas de fatiga y deshidratación...

-...¡VIVA LA GRAN HERMANA!...

-...Nuestros aliados grifos atacaran a las cebras desde aquí, nosotros...

-...Exterminar a los grupos de lobos rebeldes...

-...Buenas noches, Capitán Applejack...

* * *

Hello There! Aquí Silicio reportándose, esta vez vine preparado con la historia de Applejack.

Ya saben, dejen sus reviews con ideas frescas y sin copyright para yo robarmel-¡ **Inspirarme de ellas!** o su opinión acerca del capitulo. Se despide el Silicio.

 **"This story has been always like this"**

 _¡Hasta la vista!_


	6. Rarity

**Nunca hay que subestimar la capacidad que tiene el Multiverso para dividirse y transformarse... lo que hay en un universo podría no estar en otro hermano de este. Por lo tanto, cualquier cosa es posible, tanto lo real como lo irreal, si las condiciones del universo así están puestas.**

 **Y donde** **puede haber vida y desarrollo...** **en otro universo** **puede haber muerte y destrucción**

* * *

El pueblo se hallaba a oscuras, apenas iluminado por las farolas tenues que hacían notar una lluvia leve, prácticamente llovizna. Una de las atracciones principales del pueblo era la Boutique de Rarity Belle, quien era famosa en Equestria. En una de las habitaciones de dicha Boutique había una potrilla con una búsqueda implacable.

-Podríamos hacer esto para el club… a no espera, ya lo hicimos- Exclamó Sweetie Belle para sí misma, encima de su cama, la cual tenía múltiples hojas y fotografías regadas, dispersas sin un orden específico. Sweetie suspiro, Apple Bloom había encargado nuevas actividades para el club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, sin embargo le era imposible recordar algo que no hayan hecho ya.

-¿Parapentes? No, eso lo hicimos… ¿Cuándo hicimos eso? ¡Argh!- Bufó frustrada, mientras lanzaba la hoja que tenía en su casco a la cama. La potrilla suspiro ahora más largo, quizá con la comida pudiera despegar su mente y conseguir una buena actividad. De un pequeño salto salió de la cama y se dirigió al pórtico de su cuarto. Salió de su habitación, el pasillo oscuro no le permitía ver lo que tenía al frente. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su lomo, incapaz de no sentir temor a la oscuridad. Exhalo, lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar las escaleras con rapidez y llegaría a la seguridad del piso de abajo.

Camino con velocidad el pasillo y llego hasta las escaleras, se detuvo un segundo para no caerse por las mismas. Miro hacia abajo y vio las luces encendidas, su hermana seguramente había estando trabajando en uno de sus vestidos.

-¡Rarity estas a- De la nada un casco le tapó la boca, haciéndola helar la sangre y acelerar su corazón.

-¡MMHP!- Grito, pero el casco silenciaba su voz. Estaba muerta del miedo, miles de pensamientos surcaban su mente, ninguno de ellos concretos, se paralizo cuando sintió que el casco con suavidad la volteaba, cerro los ojos, esperando un horrible monstruo que se la iba a comer, pero cuando abrió los ojos, la impresión la dejo sin habla, Rarity estaba allí, visiblemente asustada, tenia sus pupilas dilatadas, su respiración agitada.

-¡Sweetie, baja un momento por favor! Volvió a llamar Rarity desde abajo, la unicornio blanca sintió su sangre helarse. La potrilla por su parte se descoloco totalmente, ¿como era posible que su hermana la llamara desde el piso de abajo si ella estaba ahí arriba? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí? La modista tomo el rostro de su hermana con delicadeza y la miro a los ojos.

-Hay que ir a tu cuarto, tenemos que escapar- Murmuró Rarity, a lo que Sweetie lentamente asintió, todavía desorientada de lo que ocurría. Ambas notaron un cambio de luz abajo, desviaron su atención hasta ahí y vieron una sombra equina interrumpiendo la iluminación. La unicornio tomo a su hermanita de la pata, con su casco libre le hizo la señal universal del silencio. Luego caminaron lo más sigilosamente posible hasta la habitación de la hermana menor, la modista cerró la puerta con delicadeza, luego le puso seguro.

-¡Sweetie Belle! ¿¡Me harás subir las escaleras!? Cuestionó Rarity desde abajo. La unicornio blanca maldijo en su mente y vio la ventana. Con rapidez volvió a agarrar a su hermana y se propuso a llegar hasta la salida. No pensaba que las historias fueran ciertas, decían que todo aquel que dijera algo malo sobre el nuevo estado de Equestria desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Decían que ellos aparecían en la noche como sombras. Los ponys decían esas cosas y ella no lo creyó, ella tuvo la audacia y el coraje de criticar abiertamente el sistema, ahora el sistema la venia a buscar.

CLICK

Ambas oyeron la perilla, sintiendo un revoltijo en su estómago, miraron hacia la puerta y detallaron que la perilla estaba moviéndose lentamente.

PAN-PAN-PAN

-Sweetie, abre la puerta- Exigió la voz de Rarity, las dos se miraron y tragaron saliva. La unicornio blanca tomo el switch de la luz y la apago, quedándose este mismo a oscuras. Perdieron gran parte de su visión, siendo entre ellas apenas visible por la luz de la luna.

PAN-PAN

-Oh… ¿Apagaste la luz? ¿Quieren jugar a las escondidas?- Rarity no perdió un segundo y llevo a su hermana hasta la ventana, maldecía en sus mente mil y una veces el haber desaprovechado la oportunidad que le había ofrecido Twilight no mucho tiempo atrás para aprender el hechizo de tele transportación.

PAN

-Muy bien, Uno, Dos, Tres- La voz comenzó a contar, Rarity se apresuró a la ventana, sabiendo que eran incapaces de hacer algo para evitar el ingreso de lo que sea que haya ahí afuera en el pasillo.

-Cuatro, Cinco, Seis- La unicornio abrió la ventana y monto rápidamente a la potrilla en esta, quien pronto vio la altura y tuvo vértigo.

-Sweetie escúchame, tienes que ser fuerte cariño, yo estoy aquí- Animo la modista con una sonrisa, la potrilla asintió, temblorosa.

GIIIIIIIIII

Rarity sintió un escalofrió, la puerta se estaba abriendo. Apuro a su hermanita, quien ya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo afuera.

-Siete, Ocho, Nueve- La voz se oía dentro del cuarto, la unicornio con su corazón al millón colgó a Sweetie de la ventana, quien ahora se sujetaba de sus cascos y la miraba al rostro.

-Te amo- Susurró Rarity con una sonrisa tierna, la pequeña sonrió también, sin embargo de atrás de Rarity y desde la oscuridad dos ojos rojos se asomaron y una sonrisa blanca como la luna se ensancho. La sonrisa de Sweetie murió en el acto y sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta su mínima expresión.

-Diez… te encontré- Exclamo la voz, la unicornio blanca dilato sus pupilas y en un acto reflejo soltó a su hermana, quien en caída libre vio como Rarity era succionada hacia la oscuridad. La pequeña cayó en pasto y sintió un pinchazo de dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-¡RARITY!- Llamó la potrilla a su hermana, esperanzada de verla asomar su rostro y ser la heroína que había salvado a Equestria una vez. Sin embargo, solo sintió la lluvia leve caer en su rostro y la oscuridad consumirla, mientras pequeñas lagrimas se juntaban con la precipitación.

* * *

La búsqueda no llego a nada, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie se esforzaron en la búsqueda de Rarity, pero no consiguieron indicio de nada. Ninguna cerradura estaba forzada, ninguna ventana salvo la de Sweetie Belle estaba abierta. La unicornio blanca es como si se hubiera desvanecido como polvo en el aire, no dejo rastros, no dejo pistas. Quedaría para la historia como una pony desaparecida... Claro, hasta que apareció a los días... pero ya no era la misma de antes, todos sus amigos cercanos pudieron notar el cambio en la actitud de la modista, ahora profesaba un amor profundo al estado y a **ella**. Lo único que Sweetie Belle podía hacer era ver como su hermana era otra distinta a su hermana. Pero ella sabía, en lo profundo de su mente, que esos ojos rojos y esa sonrisa blanca jamás iban a desaparecer… y que algún día, vendrían por ella también.

Sweetie solo se acostó de lado en su cama, esperaba a que el día de mañana llegara para volver con sus padres y alejarse de aquella que ocupaba la piel de su hermana, aferrarse a los recuerdos de su hermana sonriente y refinada. Se reuniría una ultima vez con sus amigas para despedirse y después se marcharía de Ponyville a Canterlot.

A la habitación entro Rarity. Sweetie se viro para mirarla. Los dos pares de ojo hicieron contacto. La potrilla de inmediato reconoció a su hermana en esos ojos. Una sonrisa gigantesca se asomo por los labios de la pequeña, quien comenzó a soltar varias lagrimas de felicidad. La modista hizo lo mismo.

-E-Eres tu... Murmuró la potrilla, Rarity asintió con seguridad y después sin perder tiempo se lanzo a abrazar a su hermana, quien se entrego totalmente, aliviada de ver que su hermana había vuelto realmente.

-Asi es Sweetie... soy yo... y necesito que me hagas un favor ¿puedes? Inquirió la unicornio con una sonrisa optimista, la potrilla asintió rápidamente, dispuesta a lo que sea para no perder a su hermana nuevamente.

-Excelente mi preciosa hermanita, necesito que reúnas a tus amigas y les digas para que se queden a dormir aquí. ¿Podrías hacer eso? Cuestionó la modista en susurro, Sweetie Belle se extraño por el pedido... pero si eso era lo que quería pues así lo haría, de todos modos ella se iba a reunir con ellas.

-Seguro Rarity.

-Gracias Sweetie Belle- La abrazo mas fuerte, como no queriendo dejarla ir- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Musitó Rarity, soltando dos lagrimas de tristeza mientras abrazaba a su hermana, quien solo pudo sentir el reconforte del abrazo de la unicornio mayor.

* * *

... ¡Pues bueno! Ejem... ¡Aquí tienen nuevo capitulo! Puede que se note un poco flojo y ustedes pregunten ¿Que demonios es eso? No se preocupen, con los siguientes se aclarara toda la situación. Ahora respondo a sus reviews (del 31 de enero hasta esta fecha):

Guest Nº1: ¡Gracias por dejar tu apoyo! Es bueno que ver que te gusto la historia y es bueno ver también que la casualidad me ayudo esta vez.

Guest Nº2: ¡Sin duda teorías interesantes! No obstante, he dejado pistas en este y en los anteriores episodios, aunque si eres un vago como yo en el siguiente episodio se aclararan varias cosillas. ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu review!

 **"This story has been always like this"**

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	7. Rainbow Dash

**"El aleteo de las alas de una Mariposa pueden ocasionar un Tsunami al otro lado del mundo"**

* * *

Rainbow Dash volaba preocupada. La renacuajo que tenía por hermana y admiradora número uno no había vuelto de la casa de Rarity desde el día de ayer. Generalmente no se preocuparía, daría por sentado que volvería a ver a su hermana animándola cuando estuviera haciendo sus acrobacias individuales, pero su situación y la realidad de Ponyville eran distintas a esas de hace 5 años. Escuchaba muchos rumores entre la población, rumores que eran francamente aterradores. Desapariciones extrañas de ponys, tanto machos como hembras, antiguas festividades de Equestria eran interrumpidas y hasta disueltas por el estado y por la Nueva Guardia Real. Sentía que no estaban a salvo en ningún sitio, que había pares de ojos en todos lados esperando que cometiera el más mínimo error para atraparla y desaparecerla del mapa. Lo mismo le había ocurrido a Rarity. Ella había criticado duramente la situación actual de Equestria y desapareció durante días. Luego re-apareció afirmando que todo lo que había dicho era una falacia y que ella amaba el nuevo estado de Equestria.

Ella se sentía culpable, pues desconfiaba de su amiga. Pero el cambio que sufrió fue bastante brusco… Por eso dudo en enviar a Scootaloo a una reunión nocturna con el resto de sus amigas en la Boutique de Rarity.

Hablando de aquel sitio, al virar en la esquina entro en su campo de visión. No obstante un sentimiento de extrañeza la invadió cuando descubrió que había numerosos ponys reunidos alrededor del sitio. Apresuro su vuelo, llegando a los pocos segundos.

La Boutique de la modista estaba rodeada por una cinta amarilla con negro, al frente de esta había dos de esos ponys pertenecientes a la Nueva Guardia Real… o como ellos se llamaban, la Policía Dorada. Traían consigo unos de esas nuevas armas que usaban pólvora… Si mal no recordaba se llamaban "Muskete". Al parecer estaban registrando el hogar de la modista. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, busco con la mirada a Scootaloo, pero no la encontró en ningún sitio.

-¡Dash! Llamo alguien desde el suelo. La pegaso se dio media vuelta y noto a Applejack y a Pinkie Pie. Con algo de angustia se acercó a ellas.

-Hey, ¿Saben que ocurrió aquí? Cuestionó a ambas terrestres.

-No sabemos, el sitio amaneció siendo revisado por la Guard- Policía Dorada… No encontraron a nadie adentro, no hay rastros de Rares ni de su hermana Sweetie Belle. Mencionó Applejack, frunciendo su ceño un poco. Rainbow noto esto, sabía que eso era una mala señal.

-¿Y de Scootaloo y de Apple Bloom? Inquirió la pegaso. La vaquera apretó un poco sus dientes y bufo con molestia.

-Tenía la esperanza de que tú supieras. Respondió la pony rubia, a lo que Dash se decepciono.

-Esto es bastante raro chicas, no es divertido que Rarity y sus hermanitas desaparezcan así como así. Mencionó Pinkie con un dejo de tristeza. Rainbow solo pudo concordar con ella, Applejack por su parte se notaba que estaba visiblemente enfadada, aunque sus dos amigas podían detallar la preocupación y la ansiedad destellando en los ojos de la vaquera.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Cuestionó la pegaso azul cian, las dos ponys terrestres la miraron con inseguridad, con incertidumbre. El ambiente actual de Ponyville no les permitía actuar con mucha libertad.

-Diantres, si tan solo Twilight estuviera aquí… ella sabría qué demonios hacer. Murmuró la rubia con seguridad. Sus dos amigas concordaron y asintieron, desde que se había ido la alicornio nada era igual en Ponyville.

-Quizá si vamos a Canterlot podamos pedirle ayuda a **ella**. Comentó Pinkie Pie, a lo que Rainbow y Applejack se miraron. Personalmente, ninguna de las dos se quería acercar a Canterlot, pues tan solo unos meses atrás aquella ciudad que antes desprendía brillo y glamour ahora mostraba miseria, tristeza y restos de una cruenta guerra. Además, la ciudad estaba fuertemente controlada por la Policía Dorada, quienes eran déspotas y fanáticos del nuevo estado… No obstante, sus hermanas estaban desaparecidas y valía la pena arriesgarse por ellas.

-… Bien pensado Pinkie… Sin embargo creo que deberías quedarte aquí por si las moscas. No vaya a ser que Rarity y nuestras hermanas decidan aparecer así de la nada. Mencionó Applejack. Rainbow Dash vio como la pony rosada asentía, estando de acuerdo con su prima lejana. Todo saldría bien, porque la armonía y la amistad lo podía todo. Cerró sus parpados para descansar sus ojos por un segundo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, de inmediato una oscuridad absoluta la recibió, algo obstruía su vista y le impedía observar su alrededor. Pero el resto de sus sentidos seguían intactos, su nariz capto el olor a metal y agua estancada, sus oídos percibieron un sonido constante, lo identifico como gotas cayendo encima de un charco, relacionándolo con el agua estancada.

Un grito de dolor y desesperación resonó en la distancia, su corazón comenzó a retumbar en su pecho, incapaz de no sentir el pavor recorrer su cuerpo. Intento mover su casco derecho para removerse lo que sea que estuviera obstruyendo su vista, pero descubrió con desagradable sorpresa de que algo mantenía presa su extremidad, probo suerte con el izquierdo, con sus patas traseras, obteniendo con los tres el mismo resultado infructífero. Bufo en frustración y en desconcierto, ¿estaba presa? ¿Por qué estaba presa?...

Su mente no la dejaba volver hacia atrás… es más, su mente no recordaba nada. Intento rememorar algo, pero solo consiguió vacío. No sabía quién era, ni como llego allí… no sabía siquiera que año era o en donde se encontraba ¡No tenía ni idea de su nombre!

PAF

Oyó una puerta chocar contra algo, luego nada. Se quedó quieta, expectante.

TAP-TAP

El sonido de pasos inundo su mente, algo se acercaba, la intensidad o fuerza de los mismos se acentuaba, lo que significaba que venían directo hacia ella. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, sentía el sudor recorrer su rostro y el temblor en sus cascos. Los pasos finalmente acabaron, sentía que algo estaba al frente suyo. Lo que parecía ser un casco se apoyó en su cabeza, segundos después alguien retiraba aquello que le impedía ver.

Una luz potente que colgaba del techo la cegó completamente. Pronto el polvo del lugar la ataco, tosiendo con desesperación. Sus ojos al acostumbrarse a la nueva luz notaron la habitación en penumbras, con filtraciones en todos los rincones. Vio que había un charco al cual le caían gotas, asumiendo que ese fue el primer sonido que ella capto. Miro sus extremidades, sus cascos azules se hallaban amarrados cada uno a una soga distinta. Sin embargo, sus ojos violetas al desviarse a la puerta notaron como había dos figuras equinas postradas en los extremos del pórtico, inmóviles. Traían palos alargados de madera con fragmentos de metal, ¿Qué eran aquellos objetos tan raros? Los portadores de aquellos artilugios vestían una chaqueta negra con capucha negra, lo que impedía ver bien sus rostros. Antes de poder decir o hacer algo, a la habitación entro una tercera figura. Ella lo visualizo, un pony algo escuálido, color beige, pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, llevaba un traje de militar condecorado y una gorra militar de tipo general, con el logo de un casco dorado alzado grabado en metal. Los ojos amarillos del aparente militar chocaron con los suyos.

-Debo admitirlo, cuando venía para acá pensé que me habían jugado una broma y estaba formulando planes para ejecutar al mensajero- Clamo el pony con una voz algo ronca, la yegua solo frunció su ceño, este mostró una sonrisa siniestra- Pero veo que si es cierto. Afirmo el pony beige. La pony mantuvo el semblante con firmeza, por ahora no podía recordar quien era pero estaba segura que no debía demostrar debilidad ante ese sujeto. Sabía que estaba en un entorno hostil y que esos ponys no eran exactamente amigables.

-¿Quién eres tú? Cuestionó con un tono de voz grave, intentando demostrar fortaleza y convicción, el cuestionado alzo una ceja y soltó un pequeño dejo de sorpresa y enfado, honestamente descolocado.

-¿No me conoces?- Inquirió con deslumbramiento, la yegua solo negó con su cabeza- Porque yo si te conozco a ti. Exclamó el pony beige, recuperando su sonrisa tétrica, ella abrió sus pupilas, intento nuevamente recordar siquiera su nombre pero su mente se rehusó a todo.

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? Preguntó utilizando un tono demandante, intentando no demostrar que se sentía desprotegida, mirando hacia toda la habitación. El sujeto la miro incrédulo y luego soltó una risa grotesca, escabrosa. Aquella carcajada perversa solo heló su sangre, confirmando sus sospechas de que aquel pony no quería nada bueno de ella.

-Bueno, ya veo que juego quieres jugar- Mencionó el pony terrestre, la yegua solo alzo una ceja, no sabiendo a que se refería- Tu estas aquí ya que eres bastante famosa. Reveló el militar con una sonrisa maliciosa. La yegua solo se confundió más.

-¿F-Famosa? Repitió dudosa, el militar ensancho su sonrisa y asintió.

-Así es, de hecho eres la yegua más famosa de Nueva Equestria... Claro, ademas de **ella**. Afirmó el pony beige, ella solo abrió un poco sus ojos.

-¿N-Nueva Equestria? Cuestiono, sin tener idea de que le estaba hablando. Asumió que ese era el lugar donde estaba. El sujeto se acercó a ella un poco y por reflejo se intentó echar para atrás, solo para que las sogas le recordaran que no podía moverse.

-Así es, Nueva Equestria, una bella nación que tiene un mal perverso que intenta corromperla y derrumbarla añorando viejas fantasías, una nación donde no hay lugar para ponys que solo miran al pasado, un lugar donde tú, una de las últimas líderes de la asquerosa insurgencia, no tiene cabida- Exclamo el pony beige, la yegua solo dilato sus pupilas sorprendida y dudosa. ¿Insurgencia? ¿Ultima líder? el militar alzo una ceja- Oh cariño, no te hagas la inocente, tu misma sabes que te encanta la atención. Afirmó con una voz socarrona, ella solo sintió un repentino, ferviente y sorprendente deseo de golpear a ese sujeto hasta dejarlo sin dientes, estaba confundida, su mente nublada, no podía recordar nada.

-Aunque es realmente sorprendente, ¿Cómo tú, que te has escurrido de nuestros cascos durante diez años y has evadido a nuestros mejores agentes, fuiste capturada por unos novatos? Cuestionó el militar, acercando su rostro hacia el de la yegua.

-¿Cómo te logramos capturar, Rainbow Dash? Inquirió con un rostro serio, más la mente de la yegua azul se aclaró completamente, todos los recuerdos volvieron a ella de pronto. Todo lo que había pasado, la guerra, la represión, su lucha clandestina. Su mente le hizo recordar quien era, donde estaba y cuál era su propósito. Sus ojos violetas confundidos pasaron a unos desafiantes y llenos de convicción.

-Si se tardaron tanto demuestra lo inútiles que son como organización. Comentó la pegaso con brutal sinceridad, el militar frunció su ceño al notar el cambio de actitud, se incorporó y la miro con frialdad.

-Bueno, como se ve que dejamos de jugar- Exclamó, alzando un casco y haciendo un gesto con este, uno de los guardias con chaqueta negra se acercó y le otorgo una macana- Pasemos a hablar. Ofreció con un tono sombrío y una sonrisa siniestra, la pegaso solo alzo una ceja sin miedo, todas las emociones de incertidumbre, inseguridad y confusión se habían esfumado de su ser, solo quedaba un ardiente espíritu dispuesto a no ceder.

-Lo lamento, con la basura traidora yo no hablo. El pony beige solo bufo un poco antes de propinarle un golpe en las costillas con la macana, haciéndola apretar los dientes y soltar un pequeño quejido.

-Eres la criminal número uno del Distrito Tercero y una de las más buscadas a nivel mundial- Informó el pony militar, golpeándola nuevamente en su otro costado y haciéndola soltar un pequeño alarido- Quien te capture seguro recibirá una renovación de contrato. Aseguró, pegándole una tercera vez en el estómago, haciéndola soltar todo su aire contenido y escupir un poco de saliva. Mas la pegaso se recuperó de los golpes, encaro al sujeto y le escupió en el rostro en señal de reto.

-Mi abuela pegaba más duro que tú. Se burló Rainbow, sonriendo desafiante. El militar solo saco un pañuelo de su traje y se limpió el escupitajo de la cara, luego guardo nuevamente la tela en su ropa, miro a la pegaso con una sonrisa tranquila y le propino otro duro golpe en el estómago con la porra, obteniendo los mismos efectos que el golpe anterior.

-La recompensa sirve si estas viva o muerta. Agregó el pony beige con un tono perverso, Dash solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Q-Quieres que te de un puto premio por eso? Cuestionó con un tono despectivo, el militar le otorgo otro golpe en su costado derecho y la pegaso volvió a dar un alarido, mientras escupía otra vez. Uno de los guardias con capuchas negras se estremeció con el golpe. El pony beige entonces se colocó cara a cara con la pegaso.

-Quiero que me digas donde se esconde el resto de la resistencia. Exigió el pony beige, la peli-arcoíris lo miro directo a los ojos, demostrando una fortaleza y una determinación más allá de lo natural.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué la "Gran Hermana" te dé un aumento? Cuestionó la yegua con molestia, al instante el militar sonrió con superioridad y convino con su mirada.

-Veo que si me conoces. Puntualizó con un tono presumido y un aire arrogante, la pegaso sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Si te conozco?... Claro, ¿Cómo no conocer al famoso Black Supremacy? El Jefe de la Policía Dorada en el Distrito Tres, claro que se quien eres… Después de todo, es mi trabajo conocer a todos los gusanos arrastrados de esa malnacida. El militar deformo su gesto soberbio en uno rabioso, sus dientes se apretaron entre si debido a la furia al unísono que su cuerpo se tensaba. Alzo la porra en un rápido movimiento y le propino un duro golpe en la cara a Rainbow. La cabeza de la pegaso se hizo hacia un lado mientras sangre comenzaba a bajar de su nariz y de sus bocas.

-Maldita insolente, te crees tan sagaz. Dijo el militar con molestia, la pegaso solo sonrió burlona, mostrando sus dientes con sangre.

-¿Te sientes poderoso porque piensas que con esos golpes de potrillo me vas a intimidar? Cuestionó Rainbow Dash con seguridad y un tono jocoso. El pony beige le colgó otro puñetazo en el estómago con frustración, haciendo que la pegaso soltara un alarido y expulsara sangre de su boca, el peli-negro rápidamente se puso al lado.

-Eres una escoria de la sociedad, un parásito al que hay que exterminar. Eres una criminal consumida por un ideal falso y decadente, toda tu vida está basada en una mentira, no existe eso que llamábamos "armonía". Le susurro al oído, la pegaso solo le propino un cabezazo de lado y rió con fuerza mientras el militar se alejaba aturdido.

-¡No puede ser que te hayas tragado esa mentira! ¡Sí que eres un pánfilo! Se mofó la pegaso, el militar frunció su ceño con rabia y se lanzó una vez más al ataque, esta vez pegándole directo en su pierna derecha extendida y quebrándosela. La pegaso soltó un alarido brutal mientras sentía su hueso rompiéndose. El mismo pony con capucha negra de antes dio un respingo, su compañero lo miro con sospecha.

-Veo que no entiendes tu posición, yo decido como terminara tu vida. Afirmó el militar bastante molesto de que esa pegaso lo retara de esa manera, sin embargo Rainbow, obviando el ardor que sentía en su pierna, soltó un par de lagrimas mientras veía directamente a los ojos del pony beige.

-¿No puedo optar por la opción de vivir? Inquirió con un tono tembloroso la pegaso, atrayendo la atención de todos los equinos de la sala, quienes se vieron francamente sorprendidos por ese cambio de actitud. Black Supremacy frunció su ceño.

-"¿Ese golpe logro romper su terquedad?"... Tienes que decirme donde se esconden tus rebeldes. La yegua peli-arco-iris trago saliva, agachando su semblante y su expresión siendo cubierta por la sombra de su flequillo.

-L-Lo haré... p-pero necesito que te acerques...

Black Supremacy se vio en la incertidumbre. Si bien no descartaba que aquel golpe, en efecto, hubiera roto el espíritu de la pegaso, tampoco podía asegurarlo... quizá fuera una trampa...

Con movimientos cautelosos, se acerco a la yegua oji-violeta, quien se veía paciente, pasando su lengua por sus labios.

-"Eso, acércate"

Cuando creyó que el corcel estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lanzo un cabezazo, que sin embargo Black logro evadir con bastante dificultad, viéndose visiblemente molesto. Chisto con su lengua.

-Demonios...

-¿Es que no comprendes tu situación pésima? Tarde o temprano encontraremos tu escondite... y te aseguro que la armonía no los podrá salvar de lo que se les avecina...

-La armonía jamás morirá en este mundo, no mientras hallan ponys creyendo en ella… además, estoy segura que no se morirá por escorias ineptas como tú. Aseguró Rainbow, volviendo a reír con fuerza. El pony peli-negro deformo su semblante en ira absoluta. Estaba increíblemente furioso con la pegaso por su arrogancia y su actitud pedante.

-Estoy seguro que no opinaras lo mismo cuando interrogue a tu amiga Pinkie Pie. Exclamó el pony militar, en un claro acto para intimidarla. Más Rainbow Dash dejo de reír repentinamente y ensancho una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Pues quizá debas enviar a tus Batas Negras, porque tu seguro no sirves para el trabajo. Comentó segura, mirando hacia los guardias y guiñando un ojo.

Uno de los batas negras se dio media vuelta y ataco a su compañero con un hechizo mágico, este tomo su rifle de cerrojo Lavander 1014 e intento apuntar, sin embargo para su infortunio el hechizo llego antes a él y lo dejo inconsciente. Aun así su rifle disparo una bala que dio en una de las paredes. El estallido alerto al pony peli-negro. Sin embargo el mismo equino con capucha negra se viro hasta él. El pony beige planeaba sacar su pistola cuando el pony bata negra lo derriba al suelo con un hechizo de magia. El unicornio entonces viro su atención a la pony azul cian, quien le devolvió una sonrisa confiada. Con un destello de su cuerno, las sogas de la pegaso se desamaron, quedando esta libre y cayendo al suelo con dureza, pues no podía apoyar su pata derecha trasera ya que estaba quebrada. Por ello, Rainbow fue envuelta en una especie de aura mágica, sanando todas sus heridas y sintiendo todas sus energías volver a ella. Con tranquilidad llega hasta el militar que otrora la estaba torturando, ambos se miran a los ojos y la pegaso sonríe con superioridad.

-Buenas noches Blacky. Exclamó, antes de otorgarle un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Este lugar si es deprimente, ¿no pueden siquiera limpiarlo? Huele horrible. Comentó la yegua que la había liberado. Rainbow se dio media vuelta y solo alzo una ceja.

-Es una sala de torturas Rarity. Puntualizó la pegaso, la susodicha entonces se retira la capucha resaltando una crin morada algo demacrada y un cuero blanco algo descuidado. La que antes era una modista reconocida tuvo que admitir que la pegaso tenía un punto, por lo que desvió su semblante al militar que ella había incapacitado.

-No importa, ¿Con quién nos encontramos? Cuestionó, mirando al sujeto en el suelo. La pegaso sonrió con perversidad, busco por la habitación aquello que cuando despertó obstruía su vista, al encontrarlo lo tomo y después se lo coloco a Black. La unicornio miro interrogativa a su amiga y, por seguridad, esposo con su magia al pony terrestre.

-Es un pony que tendrá el honor de acompañarnos. Comentó la peli-arcoíris, la unicornio solo encarno su ceja, intrigada. Mas la pegaso borro su buen humor y se vio más seria, más preocupada.

-No me voy a desarmar después de un rato ¿no? Inquirió Rainbow, Rarity la miro y alzo una ceja, insegura de a que se refería su compañera.

-¿Disculpa?

-El hechizo que usaste en mi es duradero ¿cierto? Pregunto algo ansiosa y angustiada la pegaso, pues honestamente si le había dolido bastante aquel golpe que quebró su pierna. La unicornio comprendió al instante y su rostro se ilumino en una sonrisa presumida.

-De eso no te tienes que preocupar querida, el efecto es permanente, solo gaste algo de magia en él. Aseguró Rarity con un dejo de orgullo, la peli-arcoíris solo pudo sentir el alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo. Aun así la preocupación no desapareció de su rostro.

-Muchas gracias Rarity, sin embargo debemos salir de aquí. El disparo que le diste a aquel bastardo debió haber sido escuchado por todo este condenado sitio. Afirmo la yegua de ojos violetas, más el Elemento de la Generosidad ensancho su sonrisa arrogante.

-Nuevamente, tus temores son en vano Rainbow, pues coloque un hechizo de aislamiento en esta habitación. Ni porque explotaras una bomba aquí adentro perturbarías el ambiente allá afuera. Reveló la pony oji-azul. La pegaso cian mostró una sonrisa cómplice.

-Alguien ha estado aprendiendo nuevos trucos de magia. Exclamo el Elemento de la Lealtad, a lo que la modista asintió con confianza y arrogancia.

-Obviamente cariño, los libros que recuperaste de la biblioteca de Twilight fueron realmente útiles. Afirmó la unicornio, la oji-violeta solo se postro con seguridad y una sonrisa presumida.

-De nada por cierto. Dijo Rainbow.

-Gracias… Ahora salgamos de esta pocilga antes de que me dé un infarto. Mencionó la unicornio, de inmediato la pegaso convino con la idea de irse del sitio. Sin embargo, una nueva duda surgió.

-¿Cómo hacemos para salir? Inquirió la pegaso con incertidumbre, la unicornio la miro con sorpresa y estupefacción.

-¿N-No tenías un plan para salir? Preguntó incrédula, con una sonrisa esperanzada, esperando que la peli-arcoíris estuviera jugándole una broma. Más esta movió de un lado hacia otro la cabeza, negando que tuviera un escape.

-La verdad no pensé que el plan funcionara. Exclamó la yegua, Rarity solo sintió sus esperanzas derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes y en su lugar se formaba un cumulo de sentimientos en contra de Rainbow Dash.

-Debí dejar que te golpeara un poco más. Susurró la unicornio, más la pony azul cian solo se llevó un casco a su barbilla, pensando.

-¿Viste algo de camino que nos sirviera para llegar aquí? Inquirió le pegaso con crin arco-iris. La modista la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo su semblante se tornó en uno con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ahora que lo dices…

-… "Qué asco de escape" Pensó Rainbow con un rostro inexpresivo. A su lado estaba un inconsciente Black Supremacy, quien le estaba cayendo encima- "…Te desprecio Rarity, de verdad lo hago"

-… Y como decía, tengo que llevar estas ropas a la lavandería… Son órdenes directas del jefe, si ustedes quieren cuestionar la autoridad de él absténganse a las consecuencias. Exclamó la unicornio, portando nuevamente su capucha negra y transportando un carrito grande lleno de ropa sucia. Los dos Batas Negras que custodiaban la salida de aquel recinto donde se oían gritos lejanos se miraron y le dieron paso, a lo que Rarity sonrió victoriosa.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, solo para darse cuenta que algo obstruía su vista y le impedía ver lo que lo rodeaba. Aun así sus demás sentidos seguían intactos, su nariz capto el olor a madera vieja y a plantas, sus oídos escuchaban a los pájaros a la distancia.

-Si… no es divertido no poder ver donde estas. Expresó una voz cerca suyo, de inmediato sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, recordando de quien era esa voz. Intento moverse, alejarse de allí, se dio cuenta con terror que no podía escapar, estaba atrapado, amarrado.

-El miedo que debes estar experimentando debe ser algo chocante, pues nunca pensaste que serias el pony del otro lado de la venda. Mencionó aquella voz en un tono irónico, el solo sintió como, sin poder controlarlo, su temor crecía.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte. El pony sintió como alguien se aproximaba a él con serenidad, a pasos fríamente calculados. Algo se posó sobre la parte posterior de su cráneo, luego le retiro lo que obstruía su vista y lo dejo ver. Una luz potente lo cegó completamente, haciendo que apartara su rostro de aquel destello molesto.

-Oh, ¿te molesta el sol? Extraño, sé que hay muchos ponys que esperan para ver su luz brillar nuevamente por toda Equestria. Aseguró la voz, el pony finalmente dejo de sentir el ardor en sus orbes y busco con la mirada a la pony dentro de la habitación.

-¿El invitado ya despertó? Cuestionó otra voz, abriendo una puerta e ingresando al sitio. El resplandor del astro magno no le dejaba ver bien quienes estaban al otro lado del cuarto, aunque ya sabía quiénes eran.

-Por supuesto, yo incluso diría que está listo para comenzar nuestra sesión de cariñitos. Exclamo la primera voz. El pony solo sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, observo a sus dos captoras, una con una sonrisa siniestra, lista para despedazarlo sin piedad, otra con un rostro inexpresivo. Trago saliva, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

-¡Ugh! Soltó cuando recibió un golpe en el estómago. Escupió un poco de saliva en el proceso.

-¡Mis disculpas Blacky! Me olvidaba que eres un debilucho. Mencionó la pegaso en un tono sarcástico. Black Supremacy la miro con enfado.

-Q-Que te jodan… Susurró, la pegaso chisto con la lengua y le propino otro golpazo en el estómago con la macana que otrora sostenía con su casco y que ahora irónicamente caía en contra de él.

-Esas no son las respuestas que busco Blacky, necesito las correctas. Exigió Dash, tomando con su casco el rostro del pony terrestre y haciendo que lo mirara. Rarity por su parte no se sentía cómoda frente a la situación que se desarrollaba frente suyo, pero no iba a detener a la pegaso en su interrogatorio...

-M-Mal… M-Maldito parasi… to. Dijo entre respiraciones el pony terrestre. De su boca salía sangre, al igual que de su nariz. Rainbow, quien ya estaba sudando, solo frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué dijiste Blacky? ¿Quieres otro?- Inquirió, lanzando un nuevo golpe al rostro de Black, haciendo que este expulsara sangre de su boca junto a un pedazo de diente. Su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y morado, su cuerpo lleno de moretones. Rainbow soltó un dejo de aire- No te vez muy bien Blacky, ¿Por qué no me dices lo que quiero? Preguntó, haciéndose la herida, el pony peli-negro la miro de reojo.

-T-Tu no… p-puedes detener al Partido… Afirmó el pony terrestre color beige, Rainbow solo ensombreció su semblante.

-No voy a detener al Partido. Voy a destruirlo… Así como te destruiré a ti si no me dices lo que quiero. Exclamo la pegaso en un tono totalmente siniestro, oscuro, el cual dejo perpleja a Rarity. El pony terrestre le escupió en el casco. La pegaso apretó sus dientes con furia y de un solo golpe le quebró la pata derecha.

-¡AAAAAAAARGH! Grito el militar en agonía, mientras sentía como el dolor invadía su cuerpo. La pegaso lanzo otro golpe que hizo que el pony terrestre volteara su cara hacia un lado, expulsando un diente completo en el proceso junto a un chorro de sangre. Le iba a propinar un tercer golpe pero su casco no se movió de arriba. Miro con un semblante molesto y rabioso, encontrando con que un lazo mágico cubría toda su extremidad. Viro sus ojos hacia Rarity, quien la veía con seriedad.

-Suficiente Rainbow. Exigió la otrora modista, la pegaso solo bufo con molestia.

-¿Le tienes compasión a esta basura? Cuestionó Dash, visiblemente enfadada con la interrupción. Su compañera solo entrecerró los ojos y arrugo el puente de su nariz.

-… Si sigues así no te podrá siquiera hablar. Remarcó la unicornio, la peli-arcoíris apretó sus dientes. Las dos se miraron fijamente, sus orbes ardían en furia y determinación por no ceder. Desde que se habían encontrado discrepaban en como acercarse a su meta. Eran dos caras de la misma moneda, una moneda que buscaba liberar a Equestria de su calvario.

-¿Y tenemos que prepararle una sesión de té para que comience a hablar? Inquirió la pegaso con ironía, la unicornio endureció su semblante y apretó un poco el casco de Rainbow con su lazo mágico, comenzando este a arder.

-No me tientes. Advirtió la otrora modista. La oji-violeta apretó los dientes por la sensación de ardor en su casco.

-…

-…

-… Bien, es todo tuyo. Exclamó la pegaso con exasperación, desistiendo en sus intenciones. La unicornio blanca suspiro y soltó el casco de Rainbow. Luego activo un hechizo y la extremidad de la pegaso fue cubierta con la misma aura mágica. En uno segundos la quemadura desapareció completamente. Dash solo se apartó hacia un lado y dejo libre el camino a su compañera, quien se acercó lentamente. Black Supremacy, quien estaba demasiado ocupado intentando soportar su propio sufrimiento, no pudo advertir la contienda de ambas yeguas ni el acercamiento de la unicornio.

-Por Celestia… Murmuro la otrora modista al ver el estado en el que estaba el militar. Dash solo bufo en respuesta, a lo que Rarity volteo los ojos.

-Veamos, tu nombre es Black Supremacy, tienes 47 años y eres Teniente de la Policía Dorada en el Distrito III ¿Me equivoco? Cuestionó la oji-azul en un tono neutro, Rainbow se paró en dos cascos, se recostó de la pared y cruzo sus patas delanteras, espectadora del interrogatorio de su compañera. El pony peli-negro solo se mantuvo en silencio ante las preguntas. Rarity frunció su ceño. Con serenidad atrajo una silla hasta ella con su magia y la coloco al frente suyo, sentándose en la misma y mirando al sujeto.

-¿Sabes quién soy? Inquirió la peli-morado con tranquilidad, la pegaso solo bufo con fastidio. Estaba bastante segura de que ella ya le podría haber sacado información al desgraciado. El militar no respondió, manteniendo el silencio. La otrora modista suspiro profundo.

-Si no me conoces, yo soy Rarity Belle, el Elemento de la Generosidad… Sé que tu no quieres hablar, ya sea por miedo o por convicción, pero debes saber que si no cooperas conmigo no me dejaras otra opción más que dejar que mi compañera de allá vuelva a… "dialogar" contigo… Asumo que no quieres eso ¿no?- Pregunto con seguridad, los segundos pasaron y Black Supremacy no respondía nada ni hacia nada, Rainbow preparo nuevamente su macana para volver a su negocio. Rarity solo veía con algo de esperanza al pony- Si cooperas conmigo te aseguro que Rainbow Dash se quedara en su posición y solo nos escuchara hablar. Afirmo la otrora modista. La pegaso frunció su ceño y solo sintió asco al ver la compasión que demostraba Rarity frente al bastardo traidor.

-Bien Rarity, es mi turno nuevamente de hablar con Blac-

-¡P-Por favor no! Exclamo el pony terrestre asustado, sorprendiendo a ambas. La unicornio sonrió con satisfacción y miro hacia la pegaso, quien solo desvió su semblante con orgullo y retrocedió nuevamente.

-Muy bien, entonces hablemos como ponys civilizados, ¿te parece? Inquirió la otrora modista, el peli-negro asintió.

-Maravilloso… Sabes que antes había otros cuatro elementos de la armonía ¿no?- Rememoro la peli-morada, a lo que Black dudo en responder. Un golpe a la pared por parte de Rainbow lo hizo volver a la realidad y asintió frenéticamente- Perfecto, también infiero que conoces la desaparición de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, el Elemento de la Magia y la desaparición de Fluttershy, Elemento de la Amabilidad. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Inquirió la unicornio, el peli-negro asintió con la cabeza- De acuerdo, necesito que tú me digas donde están los dos últimos Elementos de la Armonía ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?- Inquirió, Black Supremacy asintió. Con una seña de su casco, Rarity le indico a Rainbow que le otorgara el archivo. La pegaso se apresuró hasta la mesa y tomo el archivo con sus cascos, luego se le dio a la otrora modista, quien lo abrió y saco una fotografía de Applejack.

-¿Dónde está ella? Cuestiono la peli-morado, el militar alzo su semblante y miro la fotografía.

-A… A-Agua por… favor. Pidió el pony, con su voz ronca. La pegaso solo mostró aún más molestia.

-Tráeme un vaso con agua por favor. Indicó la unicornio mirándola al rostro, Rainbow frunció su ceño. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y se dirigió a la mesa, donde recogió un vaso, utilizo una jarra y lleno el recipiente con el líquido vital. Proseguidamente se lo extendió a Rarity, quien lo tomo con su magia y se lo coloco al frente del pony terrestre. Este abrió su boca, la otrora modista vertió medio vaso de agua en los labios del militar, quien desesperadamente utilizo su lengua para alcanzar la mayor cantidad del líquido vital posible.

-Fantástico, ya te di algo yo, ahora quiero que tú me respondas lo que pregunte. Exigió la peli-morado en un tono calmo, paciente, utilizando su magia para dejar el vaso a un lado suyo. El pony terrestre solo asintió, totalmente derrotado ante su situación.

-L-Lo último que escuche fue que ella estaba en la Tierra de Nadie. Reveló Black Supremacy con desgano, cansancio. Rarity asintió y se dio media vuelta hacia Rainbow, quien frunció su ceño. Sin embargo también meneo su cabeza de forma vertical, pausadamente, demostrando así que dejaba en los cascos de la otrora modista el interrogatorio. Por lo tanto, Rainbow se dirigió a la mesa y comenzó a escribir los datos importantes que escupiera el bastardo traidor.

-No tendrás la noción de en que nación antigua de la Tierra de Nadie se halle nuestra amiga ¿no? Inquirió la unicornio, acercándose un poco a Black Supremacy, este respiro hondo, intentando calmar todavía el dolor que le invadía.

-E-En… en Laikya... Murmuró el militar, Rarity sonrió complacida, victoriosa. Había obtenido lo que quería sin tener que lanzar un golpe. Sin embargo, el momento de celebrar vendría más tarde. Por ahora tendría que continuar con el interrogatorio.

-Anota Laikya Rainbow- Anuncio la unicornio, la pegaso hizo lo pedido- Esplendido señor Supremacy, me alegra que finalmente quiera cooperar. Mencionó la yegua, el pony terrestre se estremeció un poco.

-Ahora bien- Dijo, sacando la fotografía de Pinkie Pie y colocándola al frente del cuestionado, quien alzo un poco la vista para ver la imagen- ¿Dónde está ella? Inquirió, el pony terrestre para su sorpresa abrió un poco los ojos y cerro sus labios.

-¿Dónde está ella Señor Supremacy? Presionó la otrora modista, el peli-negro negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrió subir por todo su cuerpo. Rarity ensombreció su semblante, su expresión calmada se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por un semblante totalmente serio, firme, que demostraba autoridad.

-¿Se está negando a responderme o no tiene ni idea de dónde está? Cuestionó la peli-morado en un tono frió, el cambio en la voz de la unicornio hizo temblar a Black, que sin embargo volvió a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente. Las palabras de su compañera atrajeron a Rainbow, quien se levantó de la mesa y se acercó con sigilo.

-Me decepciona Señor Supremacy, pensé que teníamos un acuerdo. Mencionó la yegua blanca con seriedad.

-No te ofendas Rarity, es que él quiere que yo vuelva- Intervino la pegaso azul con una actitud más suelta, incluso burlona, el peli-negro se volvió a estremecer, incapaz de no poder contener su miedo- ¿No es así Blacky? Pregunto la peli-arcoíris, el pony no dijo nada, se quedó en su sitio, inmóvil. La otrora modista no dijo nada, solo suspiro profundamente y se comenzó a levantar de la silla. Los ojos de Rainbow brillaron con intensidad, un brillo que era la antesala de su anhelación por cobrar una minúscula pero embriagante pieza de su venganza.

-Muy bien Rainbow Dash, puedes conti-

-¡No puedo decir eso! Clamó el pony terrestre, finalmente tomando el valor para hablar. Las palabras sorpresivas del militar atrajeron la atención nuevamente de las dos yeguas, quienes alzaron una ceja.

-¿Por qué no puedes? Cuestiono la otrora modista, dándole una oportunidad al cuestionado de explicarse. Este se mostró ahora meditabundo, no obstante meneo su cabeza.

- **Ellos** … **Ella** lo sabría. Dijo el pony terrestre, tanto Rainbow como Rarity comprendieron que el militar sentía un pavor absoluto.

-Te aseguro que **ella** no te puede escuchar aquí. Afirmó la otrora modista. Este las miro con una seriedad estupefaciente.

-No lo digo por mí… mis dos potrillas, mi esposa, mi hermano. ¿Quién los salva a ellos?- Inquirió el pony con firmeza, las dos yeguas sintieron como si le dieran un puñetazo, el sujeto que tanta maldad había demostrado tenía una familia, hijas, esposa, hermano- Como desaparecí, el Partido buscara a toda mi familia. Le advertí a mi hermano que si esto pasaba se llevara a mi familia lejos de ellos, lejos de **ella** … Pero **ella** está en todos lados, ningún lugar del mundo está a salvo de su poder… Mi familia… Ellos son ponys inocentes, yo soy aquel que tiene que protegerlos, sin embargo fui capturado por ustedes y ahora no hay nadie que los salve del Partido. Reveló el pony totalmente acabado, soltando dos lágrimas de frustración y tristeza. La pegaso azul sintió algo moverse en su interior. La unicornio blanca sintió lo mismo. Un sentimiento que pensaban estaba muerto en ellas.

-Yo… Yo buscare a tu familia. Yo los pondré a salvo. Exclamó Rainbow Dash, descolocando totalmente a los dos ponys presentes junto a ella. Black Supremacy la miro con seriedad.

-¿Cómo sé que no sufrirán el mismo trato que yo? ¿Cómo podría confiar en aquellas que me mantienen lejos de mi familia? Inquirió el pony terrestre, asestando otro duro golpe a la moral de Rarity, quien se apartó un poco. No obstante la peli-arcoíris se acercó al rostro de su prisionero.

-Porque ellos son inocentes, porque ellos representan todo por lo que yo lucho. Porque ellos no son un pedazo de mierda como tú y no merecen vivir este infierno- Aseguro con convicción y un tono de voz profundo la pegaso azul cian, el militar ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado- Así que necesito que me digas, ¿Dónde está Pinkie y donde está tu familia? Pues pienso ir a buscarlos a ambos. Agrego la pony oji-violeta, el equino beige solo frunció su ceño oculto por los rastros de sangre en su frente.

-Si te lo digo, ¿prometes traerlos? Cuestiono el militar con resignación. La pegaso asintió.

-Te lo juro por Celestia. Dijo la pegaso con absoluta firmeza y sin titubeos. El peli-negro solo sonrió levemente, un bosquejo de una sonrisa.

-… Tu amiga está en Canterlot… mi familia está en Appleloosa. Reveló el pony. Rainbow miro significativamente a Rarity, quien solo asintió.

* * *

-Ustedes cinco buscaran a la familia de Black Supremacy, utilicen trajes de los Batas Negras para pasar desapercibidos. Exigió Rainbow Dash, los ponys, quienes tenían trajes de los guardias reales de la antigua Equestria asintieron y realizaron un saludo militar, marchándose para prepararse para su asignación.

-Son buenos ponys, no han perdido la esperanza en estos doce años. Mencionó la unicornio blanca desde su espalda, Rainbow mostró una sonrisa leve.

-Es lo que hubieran querido Shining Armor y Flash Sentry, que pelearan hasta el final por lo que creían y querían. Respondió la pegaso con seguridad y algo de orgullo. La otrora modista mostró una sonrisa tranquila.

-Estoy segura que sí. Después de todo, eres su líder y te seguirán hasta el final. La yegua azul cian noto el tono que uso su compañera, un tono que escondía reproche. Solo suspiro con desgano.

-Ya te lo he dicho Rarity, no podemos detenernos a sentir compasión por ellos. Si lo hacemos terminaremos como la Princesa Candace. Exclamo la pegaso, la unicornio abrió sus ojos un poco al haber sido atrapada en sus intenciones. No obstante su semblante siguió calmo.

-¿No sientes que de a poco vas perdiendo tu compasión? ¿Que de a poco te podrías estar convirtiendo en una pony igual que ellos? Inquirió la yegua peli-morado, en otra ocasión Rainbow le respondía con insulto y comenzaría una discusión acollarada entre ellas que terminaría en un silencio incomodo por algo que se les escapo de sus labios. Sin embargo este día estaba muy cansada, ya habían tenido esa conversación decenas de veces.

-Si es necesario que me convierta en un monstruo para acabar con otro estoy dispuesta a aceptar el sacrificio y buscar el perdón cuando acabe. Menciono la pegaso azul con seriedad, la otrora modista se sintió triste por su amiga. Ella también tenía sueños, metas, objetivos y una vida antes de que la pesadilla comenzara, ella también lo perdió todo y tuvo que vivir al día durante mucho tiempo. Ella era tan distinta a sí misma, pero era al mismo tiempo y de forma contradictoria tan similar.

-Si eso es así ¿qué te hace distinta a ellos? Inquirió la peli-morado, la peli-arcoíris solo sintió su pecho sobrecogerse, la ira y el resentimiento que guardaba en su corazón comenzaban a resurgir, recuerdos de cuando ella estuvo encerrada hace once años volvieron a su mente. Los intentos para doblegarla solo alimentaron su espíritu combativo, los intentos para someterla solo la hicieron más fuerte… así como más inflexible.

-Porque yo busco al final que Equestria vuelva a como era antes. Respondió finalmente la pegaso azul cian con determinación. La unicornio blanca solo asintió.

-¿El fin justifica los medios? Preguntó finalmente la yegua oji-azul, la oji-violeta reflexiono el cuestionamiento.

-Siempre hemos estado en Guerra con Zebrazia y hemos sido aliados del Imperio Grifo. Anuncio una voz, las dos se dieron media vuelta hacia el objeto de dónde provino la voz, la radio estaba allí, inmóvil, un objeto que ahora solo era usado para someter aún más a la población. Rainbow frunció su ceño.

-Hace apenas una semana estábamos en guerra con los grifos… Si Rarity, el fin si justifica los medios. Si tengo que matar para liberar a los ponys inocentes pues aceptare la responsabilidad con orgullo y dignidad. El trabajo sucio siempre tiene que ser hecho por alguien y si esa soy yo con gusto lo haré para darle un mejor futuro a todos los que quiero y para honrar a todos los que se fueron de este mundo. Exclamó Rainbow Dash con solemnidad. Rarity sonrió con tristeza.

-Es por eso que no me iré de tu lado Rainbow… Eres demasiado importante para Equestria… para mí… Aseguró la otrora modista, desviando su semblante con las mejillas algo rojas. Rainbow solo sonrió burlonamente.

-Antes tú eras la que me caía peor de las cinco… junto a la cerebrito. Mencionó la pegaso azul, la peli-morado solo coloco un semblante irritado.

-Eres tan odiosa… Susurró Rarity, dándose media vuelta para salir de allí con lo que quedaba de su orgullo.

-¡Rarity!- Grito Dash, esta se dio media vuelta con exasperación- Eres una gran amiga, gracias por estar a mi lado. Expresó la pegaso, teniendo que soportar el bochorno y la vergüenza. La unicornio blanca coloco una sonrisa sincera.

-Es mi placer estar a tu lado Rainbow. Afirmo la unicornio peli-morada. Rainbow sonrió de vuelta.

-Muy pronto estaremos todas juntas y seremos imparables… Susurro la pegaso, cerrando los ojos y ensanchando su sonrisa.

* * *

Despertó en su cama. Suspiro. Seguramente había llegado allí y se había tirado de una en el colchón. Siempre que se dormía, siempre que cerraba los ojos tenía miedo de no abrirlos más, de no despertar, de fallar su objetivo.

-¡Rainbow! Exclam´p alguien, entrando a su habitación de improviso y haciendo que la pegaso diera un respingo hacia arriba con sus alas.

-¿¡Rarity que demonios ocurre contigo!? Inquirió enfadada Rainbow, recuperándose del susto que sufrió. La unicornio no le dijo nada y solo le enseño un periódico. Los ojos de la pegaso se desviaron al pedazo de papel, buscando aquello que la otrora modista le quería enseñar. Sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando leyeron el titular de aquel pedazo de papel que seguramente ya estaba en todos los rincones del país.

-Por Celestia…

Allí, en una de las herramientas más importantes del Partido se podía leer claramente:

"¡QUE TE JODAN GRAN HERMANA!"

* * *

¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí Silicio con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Esta vez es el turno de Rainbow Dash y es (LONG LONG MAAAAAAAN) algo mas largo que los demás. Espero que esto compense el corto capitulo de Rarity. ¡Ahora a responder reviews!

... _**¿¡Como que no hay reviews!?... ¿¡D-Donde esta mi precioso BOT que siempre dejaba un like!?...**_

... ¡B-Bueno! No hay reviews... jeje... Como sea, si tienen alguna observación (sea de ortografía, sea de la historia o de ambas) la dejan en un **REVIEW.** Si eres uno de esos que le dio Follow y Fav y lees esto se te agradece enormemente ^^. Si no lo eres... ¿A que esperas hacerlo? Es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I.** **S.** Sin mas que decir, nos vemos. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	8. Capitulo XIII

**Sin duda el multiverso es un lugar repleto de historias ocultas, esperando para ser descubiertas con ferviente paciencia. Algunas son tristes, capaces de sacar una lagrima a la persona mas dura del planeta, otras son románticas, capaz de endulzar a la persona mas agria del mundo, pero sin duda son todas interesantes y seguro alguna de ellas captara tu atención.**

* * *

Miro la luna a través de su ventana, tan resplandeciente como la primera vez que la vio. Se preguntaba como los dos astros realizaban su intercambio diario sin nadie que los controlara. Suspiro hondamente, sin ánimos de reflexionar de forma más profunda en el tema. Miro a su alrededor, estaba acompañada de ponys con chaquetas negras. La estaban cuidando, "protegiéndola" de un peligro que ya no creía posible... No al menos en donde estaba ella. Desvió sus ojos azules grisáceos que otrora destellaban en soberbia y orgullo al cristal a su lado. Este le mostró un paisaje deprimente y desolado de lo que alguna vez fue el hermoso pueblo donde ella vivía… y el cual no supo apreciar hasta que fue tarde. En esos tiempos ella estaba concentrada en aspectos banales y superficiales, sin detenerse un segundo a pensar lo afortunada que era…

-Nos faltan diez minutos para la llegada, Señorita Tiara. Menciono uno de sus guardaespaldas, la yegua de cuero rosado y crin lavanda con bordes blancos asintió lentamente. Su crin peinada hacia atrás, sus cejas arregladas para una ocasión importante. Traía puesto un vestido glamuroso, de seda azul con bordes blancos, propio de la clase a la cual ella pertenecía en esta Nueva Equestria. A sus nueve años solo preocupaba en demostrar su estatus social a los demás potrillos. A sus veintisiete simplemente hacia lo que su padre ordenara, seguir las reglas del nuevo sistema. Ya no podía decir lo que quisiera o hacer lo que quisiera, tenía que ser cautelosa, cuidadosa, su padre tenía enemigos en todas partes, rivales en su propia clase que buscaban cualquier mínimo detalle para destruirlo y tomar todo lo que les pertenecía. Por ello analizaban todo lo que rodeara al equino, incluida ella, su hija.

-"Odio esto"- Pensó la pony terrestre, sus ojos pasearon por la carroza hasta llegar a uno de los Policías Dorados. Este la miraba intensamente, intentando averiguar que estaba reflexionando. Rápidamente miro nuevamente a la calle- "¿Qué demonios le ocurre a ese?" Se preguntó a sí misma, incapaz de no sentir temor. Un mínimo error de su parte podía significar una visita al Ministerio de la Amistad. Si bien conocía pocos casos de ponys de su Clase que han sido enviados en ese lugar, sí que había oído rumores de muchos Otros ponys que desaparecían tras las puertas de los condenados "Centros Amistosos" para nunca más volver a ver la luz del sol.

La imagen de un tren negro se asomó en su cabeza. Un sentimiento de amargura tomo lugar en su corazón, su garganta se secó de pronto. Recordar la última vez que vio a su amiga de la infancia era un duro golpe a su barrera sentimental y un trago agrio que todavía se negaba a tomar. Rememoraba cada detalle de ese día maldito, ese día donde la vio por última vez, subiendo a uno de esos trenes negros. Las dos sabían dónde iban esos trenes, las dos sentían miedo por abandonar a la otra. Sus ojos se estancaron. Recordó la pequeña sonrisa triste que le dio Silver Spoon, el movimiento de sus labios, sus palabras silenciosas que Diamond Tiara entendió perfectamente. Ese día lloro como nunca en su vida, ese día perdió toda su felicidad.

La carroza se detuvo de pronto, la yegua rosada alzo su ceja con confusión, sorpresa. Algo inesperado había ocurrido en su viaje monótono diario. Algo distinto a su rutina. Algo nuevo.

-Aguarde un momento aquí Señorita Tiara. Ordeno su guardaespaldas en jefe mientras salía de la carroza con dos de sus acompañantes. Diamond miro al que quedaba, con desagrado descubrió que era el mismo sujeto que antes la miraba de manera fija. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo respecto al asunto, comenzó a oír gritos afuera del carruaje. El guardaespaldas con ella se alertó también. La yegua se asomó por la ventana con incertidumbre. Sus ojos se expandieron de sobremanera al ver que algunos de sus guardias estaban en el suelo, inmóviles. Otros se hallaban en posición de ataque, rodeando a una figura equina con una chaqueta azul oscuro en su espalda, su cabeza era cubierta por una capucha del mismo color. Vio como uno de los policías dorados se lanzó al ataque de manera imprevista, el pony misterioso sin embargo lo espero pacientemente. Cuando su víctima estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el extraño se alzó en vuelo con unas alas y cayó en picada a su objetivo, aplastando el lomo del policía contra la tierra. Diamond Tiara soltó un dejo de impresión. Estaba anonadada de la habilidad con la cual esa pegaso se movía por el aire. La agilidad con la cual esquivaba el ataque de sus guardaespaldas. De pronto se sorprendió a si misma emocionada del combate que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y una sonrisa se asomó de nuevo por su rostro, por fin se entusiasmaba por algo. Por fin oía nuevamente a su corazón latir con fuerza, recordándole las travesuras que hacía con Silver Spoon de potrilla o cada vez que se reunía con ella de adolescente.

-¡Lárguense de aquí y traigan refuerzos! Comando uno de los policías dorados, rompiendo la euforia y la nostalgia de Diamond Tiara. Cuatro pegasos acataron la orden, tomaron el carruaje donde estaba ella y prendieron vuelo. La yegua ingreso su cabeza nuevamente en la carroza, sintiendo su corazón todavía latir con fuerza. Su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Sin embargo, la puerta del carruaje se abrió de pronto, entrando en este la figura equina misteriosa que se supone estaba combatiendo a sus guardaespaldas en el suelo. El policía dorado que estaba cuidando a Diamond se lanzó al combate, tomando al pony desprevenido. La yegua soltó un grito agudo y se retiró de allí, alejándose del combate que ambos tenían. La equina terrestre rosada no sabía qué hacer, estaba experimentando demasiadas emociones para poder pensar con claridad. ¿Debía apoyar al policía dorado? ¿Debía quedarse quieta y ver cómo terminaba? La situación tan extraña en la que estaba era sin duda una ruptura de su monotonía, pero de forma irónica no sabía que hacer ahora.

Sin darse cuenta, se había acercado mucho a la puerta abierta del carruaje. Todo sucedió en un segundo, el policía dorado empujo al pony misterioso hacia atrás, este la choco a ella y ella salió del carruaje despedida. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el aire surcaba a su alrededor y que su cuerpo se sentía ligero, sintió su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza. Miro hacia el suelo y dilato sus pupilas hasta su mínima expresión. Un grito bastante poderoso salió de su garganta, asustada de su muerte inminente. Intento volar, solo para darse cuenta que la vida la había jodido una vez más al no darle alas. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el suelo cada vez más cerca, su corazón latiendo como nunca. Sensaciones que creía muerta en ella volvieron a resurgir como un fénix de sus cenizas.

Cerró los ojos, visualizo la imagen de Silver Spoon en su mente. Una sonrisa tranquila se asomó en su rostro. Todo estaba bien. Su alrededor dejo de existir y se concentró en el rostro de su amiga. El pelaje gris azulado de su rostro, agraciado por naturaleza, su hermosa crin del mismo color con detalles blancos, peinada siempre de una manera particular, aunque ella le gustaba más cuando su amiga lo dejaba liso, caer por su nuca y su semblante, sus ojos violetas que la miraban con intensidad y pasión cada vez que la notaban. Todo está bien.

Se extrañó al no sentir aunque sea un impacto, o un dolor. ¿Así era la muerte? ¿Indolora?... Abrió los ojos para responder sus dudas, sin embargo al abrirlos descubrió que todavía se hallaba volando. Miro hacia arriba y tenía a una figura equina arriba de ella, tomándola de sus patas delanteras. De inmediato reconoció que este pony la había salvado de su caída mortal. Se sintió aliviada. No obstante recordó quien era, lo que llevaba puesto. Un sonrojo cruzo todo su rostro, el pudor de dama todavía estaba presente en ella. Miro hacia abajo, estaba volando a una altura considerable, no obstante todos los ponys que estuvieran por debajo de ella podían ver... todo.

-¡Oye bájame! Grito avergonzada, intentado cubrirse con sus patas traseras y forcejeando en el proceso. La figura equina solo afinco su agarre en la pony terrestre, quien se enojó en demasía.

-¿¡No me oíste pony estúpido!? ¡Dije que me bajaras! Exclamo Diamond Tiara con fuerza, aunque el viento normalmente ocultaría su voz, la pony rosada sabia como gritar duro.

-¡SUÉLTAME! Ordeno con fuerza y autoridad la yegua, la figura equina acato su orden y la soltó. Diamond Tiara se impresiono ante esto y sintió miedo al nuevamente comenzar a caer en picada.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO VUELVE A SUJETARME! Bramo con todas sus fuerzas mientras iba en picada directamente hacia los árboles. La figura equina se lanzó en su rescate y la volvió a tomar en sus cascos, acercándola ahora el suelo. Diamond Tiara cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la tierra se soltó del agarre del pony misterioso, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo un revoltijo en su estómago a causa del leve mareo que había experimentado. Se sentía demasiado frustrada que alguien hubiera jugado así con ella, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, su cara roja por la furia y la pena. Se dio media vuelta para encarar al otro equino.

-¿¡Quién demonios te cree-

Su boca se calló ante la sorpresa, la figura equina al frente suyo tenía la capucha suelta, su rostro estaba expuesto a ella. La pony extraña tenía un pelaje amarillo anaranjado bastante llamativo, su rostro no era particularmente agraciado, más bien parecía que tuviera bastantes cicatrices sanadas. Aun así no era tampoco feo, teniendo ciertos rasgos agradables a la vista. Su crin era de color morado claro, una combinación bizarra entre pelo lizo y esponjoso. Se notaba que pocas veces había sido peinado o cuidado. Sus ojos eran lo que más resaltaban, más que todo porque Diamond Tiara nunca había visto un pony que tuviera los ojos de distinto color… hasta ahora. La pony al frente suyo tenía un iris de color naranja claro y el otro de color morado oscuro. No obstante, ella conocía esos ojos de algún lado.

Sin duda lo que más le sorprendió es que la figura equina al frente suyo expandió sus orbes con sorpresa al verla de forma detallada. Al parecer ella si la había reconocido. La impresión de esto hizo que aquella extraña pero intrigante pony diera varios pasos hacia atrás. Diamond Tiara alzo una ceja ante esto.

Sin previo aviso la equina misteriosa salió volando hacia la arboleda, dejándola allí. El deslumbramiento pasó rápido para la yegua rosada.

-¡Espera! Grito, pero la equina de pelo morado claro desapareció en las profundidades del Bosque. Diamond Tiara sabía que ella no podía entrar allí. Desvió su semblante a uno de los carteles colgado de los árboles.

"Zona prohibida por el Partido IQUISOC, entrar en esta implica un crimen en contra la Gran Hermana"

Ir en contra el Partido era una condena escrita en fuego, incluso los de su Clase no estaban a salvo de esto. Sabía que si ellos descubrían que había desobedecido una de sus directrices la mandarían a buscar para una cita con el Ministerio de la Amistad… No obstante, la intriga de saber quién era esa pony que le había devuelto algo que creía perdido fue suficiente motivante para que, con cierta incertidumbre y duda, abandonara la señal de advertencia y se adentrara en la profunda maleza, que de potrilla le causaba terror a todos los pequeños, incluida.

* * *

Se arrepintió totalmente de su decisión, a los pocos minutos de entrar realizo que se había perdido. Por su seguridad rasgo parte de su vestido para evitar tropezar en caso de tener que escapar. Aun así, sentía que los arboles le susurraban, desde la maleza y de reojo veía sombras cruzar. Tenía la horrible sensación de estar siendo vigilada sin saber dónde estaban los ojos que la miraban. La oscuridad del sitio era apenas espantada por la luna, la cual para su suerte estaba más brillante que de costumbre. Rememora las historias que había escuchado de este lugar de pequeña, criaturas monstruosas, gigantes, las cuales se comían a potrillos indefensos en la noche. Mostro un semblante inexpresivo que escondía un gran temor.

-A buena hora recuerdas eso- Se dijo a sí misma, en voz baja y con tono de reproche. Desvió su semblante hacia un lado, vio que una hoja se mecía levemente, como si alguien hubiera estado allí hace nada. Trago saliva, riendo nerviosamente- B-Bueno, el Partido dijo que había eliminado a todos los animales salvajes de este bosque. Recordó la yegua, intentando auto-aliviarse. No obstante si esto era así, ¿Por qué no dejaban entrar a los ponys al Bosque Everfree?

El secretismo era evidente, la contradicción del Partido era bastante notoria. Susurro un par de maldiciones y siguió avanzando, esperando encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche.

Sus ojos se posaron con un claro, se dilataron completamente, mientras su rostro se mostraba pálido. Su cuerpo se quedó tieso. Una sonrisa nerviosa, llena de pavor se asomó por sus labios. Al frente suyo había una mantícora, postrada, cenando algún pobre animal que cazo. Las fauces de la bestia se abrían y cerraban mientras sus dientes masticaban la carne de su presa. La sangre que escurría de aquel animal que ya se hallaba muerto era algo completamente aberrante para Diamond Tiara, quien jamás vio tanta sangre junta. Afortunadamente, aquella bestia salvaje estaba distraída con su cena, por lo que Diamond Tiara logro recuperar el control de su cuerpo y comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Necesitaba escapar de allí. Era impertinente que lo hiciera. Hay veces que cosas que nos parecen insignificantes nos pueden complicar en demasiá la vida…

CRACK

Diamond Tiara lo comprobó al pisar una rama. El crujido de esta recorrió todo el Bosque. Su mente se paralizo totalmente y su respiración se entrecortó. La mantícora se alertó ante el sonido, levanto su cabeza para buscar con todos sus sentidos al causante de este. En nada encontró a la pony mirándolo directamente. La yegua rosada noto los ojos con una estela roja en ellos. El animal con lentitud abandono su antigua presa y se enfocó en la yegua que lo miraba con el miedo paralizándola.

-H-Hey, y-y-yo ya m-me iba yendo… S-Si qu-

-Grrrrr. El gruñido del animal salvaje heló la sangre de Diamond Tiara, la bestia se acercaba a pasos lentos, calculados, simétricos, esperando el momento y la distancia ideal para abalanzarse sobre ella.

-"Corre" Sugirió una voz en su cabeza, la pony terrestre siguió su instinto, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a galopar todo lo que sus patas le permitían.

-¡GRRRRR! Gruño la bestia, comenzando la carrera para capturar a su nueva presa. Diamond Tiara sentía que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le rompería el pecho. Su respiración agitada, sus cascos que nunca habían realizado una carrera como la que estaba haciendo comenzaban a mostrar leves heridas. Esquivo una rama baja, luego un árbol, después atravesó una maleza densa, vio que había un tronco derribado en el suelo, intento pasarlo con un salto pero sus cascos inexpertos tropezaron con el obstáculo y cayo de bruces contra el suelo. Se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo, adolorida. Pensaba que todo lo que había corrido y esquivado el monstruo la había perdido. Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo como un castillo de naipes cuando vio que la bestia la encontró nuevamente, soltando otro de esos gruñidos aterradores que la hizo entrar en pánico. Volvió a galopar nuevamente, esta vez sintiendo que el animal estaba muy cerca de sus flancos.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI POR CELESTIA! Grito desesperada la pony terrestre rosada, asustada de la muerte tan horrible que iba a tener. De potrilla había leído que las mantícoras primero paralizaban a sus víctimas con su veneno de escorpión para luego comérselas. No obstante hubieron casos donde no mataban directamente a sus presas, sino que por algún motivo las dejaban vivas, sintiendo estas todo el dolor sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. El solo pensar que ella podía ser uno de sus casos hicieron que el pánico y el miedo obviaran el cansancio que comenzaba a sufrir y exigían que su cuerpo diera todo de sí.

-¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME, ME QUIERE COMER! Bramo horrorizada, evadiendo numerosos obstáculos y llevándose de por medio ramas pequeñas que le dejaban cortadas en todo su cuerpo y vestido. Lágrimas de frustración y abandono comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, ¿era así como se iba a morir? ¿Siendo la comida de un animal primitivo? ¿Sin dejar rastro? Pensó en todo lo que había hecho en su vida, lo poco que había logrado por sí misma, todo el tiempo que desperdicio dando las cosas por sentado. Pensó en su familia, su padre de sangre, su madre muerta, sus sirvientes, Glossy Glass, aquel que consideraba un verdadero padre. Pensó en las pocas amigas de su infancia y de la actualidad. Pensó en las potrillas Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, aquellas que fueron sus enemigas juradas de pequeñas. Pensó en Silver Spoon, nuevamente la imagen de ella a bordo del tren negro golpeo su barrera sentimental, sus labios finos dedicándole cuatro palabras simples pero tan cargadas de emociones y significado. Solo pudo sentir rabia e impotencia al saber que iba a perecer allí en ese Bosque, sola…

-¡AGÁCHATE! Grito una voz al frente suyo, abrió los ojos con impresión y de milagro obedeció el comando, lanzándose al suelo, tomando el riesgo de que pudo haberse imaginado ese grito en esa arboleada perversa. Se cubrió completamente, esperando que el aguijón de escorpión de su depredador cayera sobre ella, mas solo se quedó quieta en su sitio, temblando, mientras oía quejidos y gritos a su alrededor. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, viendo que seguía tumbada en la grama. Viro su vista hacia todos lados y pronto descubrió que había una batalla bastante impetuosa. Los dos contrincantes lanzaban ataques bastantes rápidos al otro. De inmediato pudo reconocer a la mantícora que antes la perseguía, ahora cojeaba de una pata y en esta había una enorme estaca de madera clavada. Su rival por otro lado era una criatura que nunca pensó ver en Equestria… o en su vida. Era un-

-¡ARGH! La mantícora había tomado ventaja de un mal movimiento de aquel ser y lo tumbo al suelo. Rápidamente lanzo su aguijón para inyectarle su veneno paralizante, mas su contrincante abandono su hacha de doble filo y utilizó sus gruesas manos para detener la extremidad toxica de aquella bestia. Una lucha de fuerza comenzó entre ambos. Diamond Tiara veía asombrada como ambos luchaban. Sin embargo sabía que debía ayudar a aquel que la auxilio, por lo que intento buscar algo con lo que distraer a la mantícora. Una rama solo la atraería hacia ella y seria el final, lo mismo con una piedra, la bestia estaba muy alterada y cualquier distracción significaría un cambio de objetivo hacia ella.

Se llevó sus cascos a su rostro con frustración, intentando aclarar sus ideas y su mente en sí. Se comenzó a levantar, sin embargo escucho como algo de rasgaba. Su mirada se desvió hasta un pedazo de su vestido que se había quedado atorado con una roca. Frunció su ceño, no obstante a los pocos segundos tuvo un mejor plan.

La lucha entre los dos enemigos continuaba, uno intentando envenenar a su oponente y el otro utilizando todas sus fuerzas para evitar que esto ocurriera.

-¡Hey! Grito Diamond Tiara, la mantícora desvió su atención hacia la nueva fuente de sonido, de inmediato sobre sus ojos cayo el vestido de la yegua. El animal salvaje no podía ver nada, dio un salto hacia atrás y se intentó remover aquel pedazo de tela de su vista. Su contrincante aprovecho la distracción, tomo su hacha y de un salto se levantó. Ahora que lo veía de cerca Diamond Tiara noto sus músculos férreos, llenos de cicatrices y de un tono azul grisáceo. Su espalda y estomago estaban cubiertos con una armadura de cuero. En su cadera había un cinturón del mismo material, en el cual había una cuchilla grande con mango de hueso. Su arma blanca era grande, con filo a ambos lados, diseñada con el combate en mente. El brillo de la poderosa hacha de batalla resplandecía con más intensidad por la luz de la luna. La mantícora finalmente se logró remover el vestido, luego miro con rabia a la yegua. Esta trago saliva con preocupación.

-A mi señal, corres directamente a ella y después te desvías hacia a un lado. Planeo el ser que la había salvado, con un tono de voz profundo, sereno. La pony rosada lo miro con deslumbre y desencajo un poco su mandíbula.

-¿¡E-Estas mal de la cabeza!? Inquirió con molestia y miedo, la mantícora comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, con los mismos pasos fríos y calculados que dio cuando la vio por primera vez. Diamond Tiara trago saliva cuando vio que su "aliado" miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros a la bestia, teniendo un semblante que demostraba seriedad y precaución al unísono, estando listo para todo.

-¡AHORA! Grito, la pony rosada dio un respingo, más por miedo que por cualquier otra cosa, comenzó a galopar nuevamente con dirección a la bestia y dio un grito para intentar ahuyentarla. Vio como la criatura salvaje se lanzó también a correr, sintiendo un revolvimiento de su estómago. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se desvió hacia un lado con un salto, esquivando las fauces del animal y rodando por la grama.

SLAM

La criatura cayo inerte al suelo, Diamond Tiara se reincorporo con algo de esfuerzo, miro hacia donde estaba la mantícora y descubrió con un alivio inmenso que estaba desplomada sobre su propio peso, con el hacha clavada en su cuello. Mostro un poco de repugnancia cuando noto como la cola y las patas del animal seguían sufriendo espasmos. Miro a su salvador, quien respiraba agitadamente. Un repentino sentimiento de enfado la invadió cuando recordó que la uso de carnada.

-¿¡De qué clase de psiquiátrico vienes tú!? Inquirió con absoluta molestia, sintiéndose usada y ofendida por ello. El ser la vio, retiro el hacha del cuello de la mantícora, mostrando que esta estaba empapada en la sangre del animal. Diamond Tiara sintió ganas de vomitar, mientras desviaba la vista de aquella escena y se ponía un casco en la boca para no vomitar su almuerzo.

-Mucho gusto Señorita, mi nombre es Iron Will, ¿Cuál es el suyo? Inquirió el individuo, presentándose formalmente y con cortesía, sorprendiendo en gran medida a la yegua, quien no se esperaba tales palabras.

-S-Soy Diamond Tiara… Murmuro la pony terrestre rosada, sintiendo su furia desvanecerse de a poco. A su frente tenia a algo que ella consideraba extinto en Equestria, un minotauro, raza proveniente del lejano continente de Saiberium, donde estaban las tierras de la antigua nación de Tauronia, actualmente el Imperio Grifo. El ejemplar que ella tenía al frente era uno de cuero azul claro, su esclerótica color amarillo y sus pupilas color negro. Su cuerpo tonificado, hercúleo. Producto seguramente de vivir en este bosque tan peligroso. Su pelo con un corte sencillo, estilo militar. Una sonrisa complacida se asomó por el rostro del minotauro.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento por comandarle hacer una tarea tan arriesgada como esa, pero era necesario para darme la oportunidad ideal de acabar con la mantícora. Se disculpó el ser hercúleo con una voz sinceramente arrepentida, Diamond Tiara suspiro, viendo que el ser delante de ella era uno bastante amable y amigable, escasos esos días. Una sonrisa se ensancho en sus labios.

-A la próxima tú eres el que va al frente. Menciono la yegua rosada con un tono entre reproche y bromista. El minotauro lo tomo como la segunda y soltó una carcajada sonora. Diamond solo se pudo maravillar ante esto, los de su Clase no tenían permitido hacer ese tipo de expresiones en público y en privado su vida era demasiado gris para siquiera sonreír forzadamente. Por ello se percató que aquel era un espíritu libre, sin las ataduras del Partido o del sistema, el cual podía decidir qué hacer con su vida.

-Con gusto lo haré Señorita Diamond Tiara… Nuevamente disculpe mi intrepidez pero debo confesarle que en usted y en sus ojos azules vi una llama que quiere ser explotada, una llama que quiere vivir y que usted misma intenta apagar. ¿Es por ellos verdad? Inquirió el minotauro en un tono intrigado, la yegua rosada solo se sintió intimidada e impresionada por lo fácil y rápido que el sujeto había resumido su vida estos últimos diez años. Este día se sentía más viva que los últimos años juntos. Había experimentado tantas sensaciones en pocos minutos, miedo, incertidumbre, adrenalina, felicidad, tristeza, desolación, esperanza. Era fascinante el como Iron Will había averiguado su… su todo básicamente.

-Es cierto Sir Iron Will, en Nueva Equestria solo puedes ser lo que dicta el Partido. Confeso la pony terrestre, sintiendo como finalmente una cadena caía de su lomo al poder decir aquellas palabras en voz alta. El minotauro amplio su sonrisa en una cómplice.

-Pues no tema Señorita Diamond Tiara, que en el Bosque Everfree puede ser lo que usted desee. Exclamo Iron Will con entusiasmo, la pony no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja con esas palabras cargadas de optimismo y sinceridad, maravillada del repentino cambio para bien de su panorama. Finalmente el Partido no controlaba su vida, finalmente podía ser quien realmente era ella. Su emoción fue tal que soltó dos lágrimas de felicidad y regocijo.

-Sin embargo- Dijo el ser hercúleo, atrayendo la atención de la pony- Es también obligatorio marcharnos de aquí. El Bosque en la noche es un lugar peligroso como usted ya ha podido notar. Menciono el minotauro, la yegua inconscientemente desvió su rostro hacia la mantícora.

-Sígame Señorita Diamond Tiara, que yo la llevare a un refugio para que pase la noche y se marche en la mañana. Exclamo Iron Will con determinación, comenzando a partir. La yegua no perdió tiempo y se colocó junto a su salvador.

* * *

El camino se le hizo relativamente corto, en ese periodo de tiempo había estado hablando con el minotauro y había descubierto que era un buen conversador. Este le había dicho que cuando el Partido llego al poder él se escondió en el Bosque Everfree, hace ya doce años. Se sorprendió por la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado. También le comento que el había estado trabajando con una cebra que vivía en el Bosque, pero que un día unos equinos con chaquetas negras llegaron y asesinaron a la misma. Diamond Tiara rememoro que en sus días de potrilla había escuchado el rumor de una cebra malvada que se escondía en el Everfree y que esperaba para raptar a los niños y llevárselos al bosque. Solo pudo darle el pésame, pero el minotauro le sonrió, exclamando que eso ya había pasado hace años y que la cebra seguramente lo vigilaba de alguna parte del cielo.

De un momento para otro, Diamond se hallaba al frente de una puerta. Era una cabaña amplia, pero que palidecía en comparación al enorme bosque. El minotauro se limpió las pesuñas en la alfombra y abrió la puerta, adentrándose en la casa. La yegua no se quedó atrás e imito el gesto de Iron Will, limpiando sus cascos e ingresando al hogar. Al entrar fue recibida por una gran sala de estar, repleta de estanterías de libros, contigua a la sala había una cocina y dos puertas.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? Cuestiono el minotauro, los dos oyeron unos ruidos en una de las puertas. Diamond Tiara por precaución se pegó un poco al ser hercúleo.

-Voy. Respondió una voz melodiosa. La yegua rosada no dijo nada, trago saliva hondamente y preparo una sonrisa incómoda para cuando la dueña de aquella vivienda fuera informada de su invasión. Una de las puertas se abrió, Diamond noto a una yegua unicornio de pelaje color perla, su crin y su cola color purpura claro y rosa se hallaban desaliñadas. Su rostro demostraba unas buenas ojeras pero, fuera de su aspecto desarreglado, podía ver a una pony bastante bella. Los ojos de esta se fijaron en los dos individuos en su sala. Sus orbes verdes se intercambiaron de Iron Will a Diamond Tiara, quien se sintió de pronto incomoda al ser analizada de manera minuciosa con solo la mirada.

-Disculpa cariño, ¿te podrías acercar un momento? Inquirió la unicornio con una voz cordial, elegante, que discrepaba con su aspecto desarreglado. La yegua rosada solo asintió levemente, se retiró de la protección de Iron Will y dio un paso al frente. Sin embargo, al acercarse más descubrió más detalles de la dueña de la casa. Ese rostro se le hizo conocido de algún lado. Estaba segura. Totalmente segura. Al parecer la unicornio tuvo el mismo presentimiento, pues entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha e intriga.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado querida? Inquirió la peli-purpura con un tono más serio, la yegua rosada sintió el cambio en la voz. Frunció su ceño.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti… Menciono la yegua rosada con seguridad y no dejándose intimidar. La unicornio entrecerró aún más sus ojos y apretó sus labios entre sí, intentando rememorar de donde la conocía. Iron Will, quien hasta el momento había quedado como un espectador, decidió intervenir al ver el ambiente tenso que se había formado en el sitio.

-Pido disculpas a ambas, se me olvido introducirlas a la otra. Señorita Diamond Tiara, le presento a Sweetie Belle, la mejor hechicera de toda Equestria. Exclamo el minotauro con una sonrisa alegre, de inmediato ambas miraron al ser impresionado, totalmente descolocadas.

-¿¡QUE!? Gritaron al unísono, bastante conmocionadas. Iron Will solo se vio confundido. Las dos yeguas se miraron incrédulas.

-¿T-Tu eres Sweetie Belle, hermana de Rarity Belle de Ponyville? Inquirió Diamond Tiara, deslumbrada. La unicornio asintió lentamente. Un silencio incómodo y tenso ocupo todo el ambiente. Nadie decía nada. No es que las dos fueran súper amigas la última vez que se vieron… es más, ambas recordaban que detestaban a la otra. El minotauro se percató de que ambas se conocían de antes, quizá estaba en un momento íntimo, por lo que se decidió apartar sigilosamente a la cocina.

Diamond Tiara no sabía que decir o que hacer, reencontrarse con una de sus mayores enemigas de la infancia no era especialmente bueno o agradable. Intentaba por todos los medios posibles evadir el contacto visual con la pony. Sweetie Belle por su parte se encontraba en la misma situación. Ambas se mantuvieron en su sitio, inmóviles, incomodas. Sin embargo, la unicornio logro recuperar su control.

-¿T-Te quieres sentar querida? Cuestiono la hechicera con cortesía, señalando con su casco los sillones de la sala de estar. La pony terrestre acepto la oferta, dirigiéndose ambas a los asientos.

-¿Te apetece algo de té?- Pregunto la unicornio, la yegua rosada volvió a asentir con la cabeza, pese a no ser particularmente fan del té no podía declinar la oferta de Sweetie Belle, se vería muy descortés de su parte- Iron Will querido, ¿puedes preparar dos tazas de té por favor? Pidió la unicornio blanca, el minotauro asintió quedadamente, alzando un pulgar y sonriendo. Los gestos del ser hercúleo le hicieron gracia a ambas, soltando las dos una risa al mismo tiempo. Al escuchar la reacción de la otra solo pudieron sentirse avergonzadas. El silencio siguió reinando unos minutos más.

-A-Así que… ¿Diamond Tiara eh?- Exclamo Sweetie Belle, la susodicha asomo un bosquejo de sonrisa, forzoso además- ¿Como te ha ido desde… bueno, la última vez que nos vimos? Inquirió la hechicera con un ápice de honesta curiosidad. La pony terrestre se contrajo un poco. Dudo en responder, no sabía dónde estaba, o si esa era la misma Sweetie Belle que ella conoció dieciocho años atrás.

-B-Bien…- Se escapó de sus labios, sabía que ahora debía agregar más información para no ser tan vaga y cortante- E-Es decir, he tenido mejores días… o años. Menciono Diamond Tiara, dejando ver un poco su frustración contenida. Dicho sentimiento fue captado por la unicornio, quien se interesó en esto.

-Ya veo…

-Si…

-…

-…

-¿Y-Y cómo has estado tú? Pregunto la pony terrestre con algo de nerviosismo. La hechicera sonrió de manera particular.

-Pues también me ha ido bien… aunque ahora ser una forajida es bastante peligroso. Menciono la unicornio blanca con un tono entre bromista y serio. Diamond Tiara sabia de lo que Sweetie Belle, varias veces había escuchado de boca de su padre o de sus amigos que habían varios prófugos con citas pendientes en el Ministerio de la Amistad.

-…

-… ¿Y cómo le ha ido a Silver Spoon?- Cuestiono la unicornio- Estoy segura que ustedes dos están mas juntas que bibliotecaria a libros. Bromeo Sweetie Belle en un intento para aligerar el ambiente, riéndose de su propia ocurrencia. No obstante Diamond Tiara se tensó totalmente, recordó nuevamente a su amiga de la infancia, el tren negro, su sonrisa desolada. Un sentimiento de amargura comenzó a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se dilataron un poco y apretó sus dientes con fuerza, mientras suprimía algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. El cambio en su actitud fue notado por la unicornio blanca, quien se vio sorprendida ante el hecho.

-¿Diamond Tiara? Llamo, esta volvió a si, mirando a todos lados, desvaneciendo la imagen de Silver Spoon de su mente. Miro a la hechicera a su lado, quien tenía un semblante preocupado, consternado.

-Si… S-Silver Spoon… ella… e-ella esta… ya no está aquí. Menciono la pony terrestre rosada, sonriendo forzadamente mientras sus ojos se mostraban cristalinos. Fue allí cuando Sweetie Belle logro sentir empatía con la yegua por primera vez en su vida. Ella también había perdido ponys que le importaban, ella también sufría el día al día. La Diamond Tiara que ella conocía no era la misma que tenía sentada a su lado, silenciosa, reflexiva, quieta.

-Oh… Lamento escuchar eso querida. Menciono la unicornio con sinceridad, la pony terrestre agradeció las condolencias. Gracias a esa apertura ambas comenzaron a hablar de forma fluida. La tristeza fue dejada atrás para hablar sobre aspectos de su vida diaria.

-¿Y tú practicas hechizos todos los días? Pregunto Diamond con asombro, la hechicera asintió y sonrió orgullosa. La pony terrestre sonrió en grande.

-¡Qué bueno!... ojala y yo pudiera hacer lo que quiero. Menciono la yegua rosada, la equina de ojos verdes alzo una ceja y tomo un sorbo de su taza de té, la cual sostenía con su magia.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer? Inquirió Sweetie Belle intrigada, la pony se sonrojo un poco al tener que revelar una de sus pasiones secretas.

-Eh… M-Me… Me gustaría pintar. Confeso Diamond Tiara, la unicornio le pareció especialmente adorable la vergüenza y la timidez con la que decía esas palabras, seguramente en Nueva Equestria no podía ser así de abierta como era ahorita.

-Eso es fantástico querida, estoy segura de que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad podrás comenzar tu carrera. Animo la hechicera con una sonrisa sincera. El tono optimista y algo inocente de Sweetie Belle la hizo sonreír con tristeza. Debía admitir que ella misma pensaba eso hace algunos años atrás…

-Si…- Respondió llanamente, queriendo dejar la esperanza de su acompañante intacta- ¿Cómo está tu hermana?- Cuestiono la yegua rosada, la pony blanca sin embargo realizo una mueca al escuchar la pregunta, alertando así a Diamond Tiara- P-Perdóname, no debí pregunta-

-No… Está bien, no es como si estuviera muerta o algo. Simplemente hace mucho tiempo que no la veo… Pero estoy segura que ella está bien. Después de todo Rarity si se concentraba en algo lo lograba. Afirmo la unicornio con seguridad, no obstante Diamond noto el atisbo de duda en los orbes verdes de la otra pony, reconocía ese brillo en ella misma cada vez que se miraba en el espejo. Decidió animarla.

-Estoy segura de que ella está bien. Si mal no recuerdo era un Elemento de la Armonía ¿no? Inquirió la yegua rosada, Sweetie Belle se sorprendió gratamente.

-Así es… Que buena memoria tienes. Dijo la unicornio, sospechando un poco de la pony de ojos azules. Esta suspiro, reconociendo que en la actualidad tener buena memoria era bastante raro. Decidió que era momento de confesarse.

-… S-Soy una ciudadana Clase Alfa…

Apenas dijo esas palabras, el semblante de Sweetie Belle se tornó oscuro, sombrío. Su cuerpo se tensó totalmente, sabía que la unicornio podría atacarla sin remordimientos. Sabía que debía evitar esto a toda costa, no estaba segura que Iron Will la defendiera y no quería apostar por ello.

-¡P-Pero no tuve opción! ¡F-Fue por mi padre! Menciono Diamond Tiara preocupada y nerviosa, de inmediato el semblante de su acompañante se suavizó nuevamente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza con te.

-Me habías alarmado querida… Afirmo la hechicera, sonriendo con tranquilidad. La pony rosada se anonadado, de un instante a otro la actitud de su acompañante había cambiado radicalmente.

-Y tú a mi… Soltó Diamond Tiara, arriesgándose. La jugada le salió bien al ver que la unicornio soltaba una risilla quedada. Se alivió completamente, relajándose de que el ambiente había dejado de ser hostil y preocupante. Sweetie por su parte sereno su rostro y miro directamente a la pony terrestre.

-Bueno, he de admitir que eras la pony que menos esperaba re-encontrarme… sin embargo puedo ver que no eres la misma de antes Diamond Tiara. Has cambiado… para bien desde mi punto de vista. Revelo la unicornio blanca, la yegua rosada sabía que de pequeña insultaría a la hechicera… no obstante, ya no era aquella potrilla obsesionada con su apariencia y su estatus. La pérdida de varios ponys importantes en su vida la habían marcado. Carraspeo un poco, aclarando su garganta.

-Yo también debo decir que si he visto mi cambio… P-Por eso quería disculparme contigo… Cuando éramos potrillas siempre me burlaba de ti y de tus amigas por tener un flanco en blanco… La verdad era una pony… bastante irritante. Se sinceró la yegua rosada, Sweetie Belle sonrió, reflexionando todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

-Antes te odiaba… Sin embargo, es momento de pasar la página, tenemos problemas mucho más grandes para estar con viejas escaramuzas ¿cierto? Aseguro la unicornio blanca, extendiendo su casco hacia Diamond Tiara, quien dudo unos segundos si chocar la extremidad o no…

-Cierto- Concordó, chocándole el casco y sonriendo de vuelta- Por cierto, ¿Qué ocurrió con-

-¡Sweetie Belle! Grito una voz femenina desde afuera de la casa, de pronto una figura equina entro a la casa de forma repentina, ambas se dieron media vuelta- ¡No creerás a quien vi ho-

Sus palabras murieron allí. Ambas se volvieron a ver nuevamente al rostro. Se sorprendieron de sobremanera.

-¿¡TU!? Cuestionaron al unísono, ambas con asombro y enojo. Diamond Tiara se levantó de su asiento. Sweetie Belle alzo una ceja, intrigada. Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su rostro.

-"Esto se ha vuelto interesante" ¿Se conocen? Cuestiono la hechicera con un tono inocente.

-¿¡Si la conozco!?- Volvieron a gritar al unísono, mirándose las dos y apretando los dientes con rabia- ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo, acercándose hasta quedar cara a cara. Sweetie Belle por su parte aguantaba la risa.

-Ya veo… ¿De dónde se conocen? Cuestiono la hechicera, aparentando inexpresividad, escondiendo una carcajada. La pegaso naranja amarillento dilató sus pupilas con furia.

-¡Ella me saco de mi carruaje, me cargo volando por todo Ponyville y después me soltó en la entrada del Bosque Everfree! Afirmó Diamond Tiara, interrumpiendo a la otra pony y haciendo enfurecer a esta.

-¡Mis disculpas Su Majestad! ¡Pero me equivoque de carruaje! Mencionó sarcástica la pegaso peli-morado. La pony terrestre frunció su ceño.

-¡Por tu culpa casi me come una mantícora! Acusó la yegua rosada, dando un paso más hacia al frente. La pony con los ojos de distinto color abrió los ojos con impresión.

-¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Yo no te dije que te metieras al Bosque Everfree! ¿¡Estás loca!? Inquirió con fiereza y agresividad la pegaso, Diamond Tiara apretó sus dientes y sus ojos ardieron en firmeza.

-¡Tú fuiste la que entro en mi carruaje, me tumbo de este en pleno aire, me llevo volando por pleno Ponyville y me dejo abandonada sin darme explicación alguna! Exclamo con un tono bastante grave, sorprendiendo a todas dentro de la sala, incluyendo a ella misma, esa llama que había mencionado Iron Will ahora era una hoguera infernal que destellaba en furia e indignación.

-¿¡Así que porque no me explicas quien eres y por qué me sacaste de mi jodido carruaje!? Cuestiono Diamond Tiara en un tono demandante, la pegaso desvió su rostro con orgullo, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué tengo que decirte mi nombre? Pregunto la pegaso, negándose a responder. La yegua rosada por su parte bufo indignada de la actitud tan infantil de la nueva pony. La sala quedo en un silencio absoluto. Ninguna decía nada, Sweetie Belle, quien para ese momento había quedado de espectadora y se había reído en silencio de la situación tan tonta que se había desarrollado frente a ella, decidió intervenir.

-Bueno Diamond Tiara, ella es Scootaloo… y Apple Bloom. Revelo la unicornio con tranquilidad, la pegaso solo se tensó y desvió su semblante hacia la unicornio, mirándola con molestia. Diamond Tiara por su parte desencajo su mandíbula, anonadada.

-¿S-Scootaloo y Apple Bloom? Repitió escéptica, confundida. La pegaso naranja amarillento bufo enfadada.

-Sí, ¿no oíste bien o eres sorda? Cuestiono la aparente fusión de dos ponys. Diamond Tiara solo frunció su ceño. No obstante antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la hechicera intervino.

-Así es querida, por accidente hice un hechizo que las unió a las dos en un solo cuerpo. Confeso Sweetie Belle con bastante serenidad para lo que estaba diciendo. La pony terrestre se fijó nuevamente en la pony que tenía al frente, ahora que lo pensaba desde ese punto de vista si reconocía algunos rasgos familiares en ella. Si combinaba los colores de pelo de ambas el resultado apostaría era el morado claro que ahora lucia la fusión. Sin duda sus ojos eran lo que marcaban la diferencia, uno naranja como el de su mayor rival de la infancia Apple Bloom y el otro morado como la amiga altanera y fiera de esta Scootaloo. Inconscientemente intento mirar el flanco de la fusión para ver su Cutie Mark.

-Si hay Cutie Mark allí… No intentes buscarla para mofarte de nosotras. Menciono la pegaso con seriedad y un tono algo frió. La pony terrestre sintió un pequeño golpe en su moral, recordando nuevamente todas las veces que humilló a las tres por no tener una pintura en su flanco… en especial de Apple Bloom. No obstante no demostró su tristeza o su aflicción, optando por mantener un semblante orgulloso.

-¡Hmp! Gruño, desviando su semblante hacia la unicornio. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al recordar al Partido y la advertencia que este había dejado en la entrada del Bosque. Rememoro también las declaraciones del Partido en 1014 Después del Exilio de Luna (1*).

-El Partido había declarado al Bosque Everfree como una zona libre de animales salvajes… claramente pude comprobar que eso era una absoluta falacia, pero ¿Qué paso con todos los efectivos de la Policía Dorada que enviaron? Cuestiono la pony terrestre rosada con intriga. Sweetie Belle miro con duda a la fusión y esta se alzó de cascos.

-Ella quiere saber. Dijo la pegaso, otorgándole la responsabilidad a la unicornio.

-B-Bueno... ¿Cómo lo digo? Ellos-

-¡Ay por Celestia! La gran mayoría de ellos murieron. Revelo la fusión sin discreción y sin paciencia. Diamond Tiara sintió un pequeño revoltijo en el estómago, ella había estado el día en que mil efectivos de la Policía Dorada llegaron al Pueblo para comenzar la Operación Bosque Claro.

-¡Tampoco lo digas así! Indico la hechicera con molestia. La pegaso solo endureció su semblante.

-Ella ya es una adulta, ya no vivimos en un cuento para potrillos… Además, ¿no recuerdas toda la mierda que nos hizo pasar de pequeñas? Rememoro con algo de enfado la fusión, mirando con rencor a Diamond Tiara, quien se encogió un poco y desvió su semblante, sus errores y acciones en el pasado volvían al presente para atacarla. Sweetie Belle solo contorsiono su rostro en uno preocupado.

-E-Ella cambio para bien. Menciono la unicornio, incluso ella misma pudo ver la duda en sus palabras. La pony de ojos bicolor bufo.

-Si claro, y yo tengo un cuerno. Ella fue una potra de mierda, si fuera por mí ni me hubiera preocupado en agarrarla cuando caía, pero la estúpida de Apple Bloom hizo lo que creía correcto. Menciono la pegaso con seguridad y algo de crueldad, Diamond Tiara se impresiono, no por la frialdad y el absoluto desprecio que al parecer guardaba Scootaloo, sino que fue Apple Bloom, aquella a quien más había molestado de pequeña, la que decidió salvarla.

-¡Scootaloo es suficiente! Exclamo Iron Will, apareciendo en la escena. La pegaso se desvió a este dando una media vuelta. Sus dientes se apretaron en rabia.

-¿¡Por qué los dos la protegen a ella!? ¡Nos trató como sub-ponys todo el tiempo que nos conoció!- Aseguro la fusión, Diamond Tiara cerro los ojos, Sweetie Belle trago saliva, Iron Will frunció su ceño- ¡Estoy segura que cuando se vaya de aquí se ira de bruces a reírse de nosotras con su amiguita Silver Spoon! Afirmo con molestia Scootaloo. Sin embargo la solo mención de la pony gris dio un profundo golpe en la barrera de sentimientos de la yegua rosada. Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Sweetie Belle noto esto y se sintió mal por la pony terrestre, seguro que en el pasado ella hubiera sido mala… ¿pero realmente merecía esas palabras de Scootaloo?

-¡Listo! ¡Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar joven yegua! Exclamo el minotauro con un tono de voz profundo, con su mano señalo la puerta por donde había aparecido Sweetie Belle. La fusión solo se vio impresionada, dio un grito de frustración y se dirigió a donde le ordenaba el ser hercúleo, maldiciendo en el proceso. Cuando las dos quedaron solas, Diamond Tiara finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro cargado de tristeza y soledad. No iba a llorar, no allí, no con todos ellos cerca.

-Perdona a Scootaloo querida, ella está un poco…

-No- Corto la pony terrestre rosada- Si este es mi castigo por mis errores del pasado que así sea, pero no pienso pedirle perdón a aquella que me dejaría morir sin arrepentimiento alguno. Afirmo con seriedad y firmeza, frunciendo su ceño. Sweetie Belle solo sonrió con serenidad.

-Me parece justo… Ahora, con respecto a tu pregunta- Exclamo la unicornio, sabiendo que era pertinente cambiar de tema- Si, los "Batas Negras" intentaron limpiar este bosque… Fue una carnicería, no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, la mayoría murieron a las horas ya sea por las Manticoras, las Hidras, las manadas de Timberwolfs o incluso las plantas carnívoras… algunos de esos ponys llegaron a nuestro refugio en ese tiempo, la casa de una cebra llamada Zecora. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y la misma Zecora se lanzaron a la batalla contra los intrusos… La pobre cebra que ya no veía de un ojo y estaba coja dio todo de sí y nos protegió con su vida, dejándonos a cargo de Iron Will, quien también había llegado al lugar a auxiliarnos… Fue ahí cuando decidí ser útil en algo, siempre me la pase esperando que los demás me protegieran, sin saber que yo podía hacerlo por mí misma… y aquí estamos ahorita. Relato la unicornio con una sonrisa algo triste. Diamond Tiara sonrió con sinceridad, agradecía el hecho de que la hechicera le contara un poco de su historia.

-…Por lo menos tu puedes decir que has tenido una historia intrigante… la mía ha sido lo mismo desde hace cuatro años hacia acá. Aseguro la pony terrestre rosada con un tono entre bromista y pesimista. La unicornio volvió a reír quedadamente.

-Oh cariño, si tú supieras- Un bostezo indecoroso salió de sus labios, Diamond Tiara se vio extrañada, esos gestos no eran permitidos en Nueva Equestria, la unicornio saboreo su lengua un par de veces- ¡Wow! debe ser bastante tarde ya… Bueno querida, yo me voy a dormir, si te apetece puedes utilizar el sofá para conciliar el sueño. Indico la hechicera, quien sin esperar una respuesta de su acompañante se levantó y se dirigió a la misma puerta por donde habían desaparecido Scootaloo y Iron Will. Diamond Tiara se mordió su labio inferior insegura si debía decir las palabras que quería decir.

-Gracias Sweetie Belle… p-por perdonarme me refiero. Aclaro la pony terrestre, sonrojándose un poco. La unicornio le sonrió con serenidad.

-No necesitas agradecerme querida, fue mi elección. Aseguro la hechicera, abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo detrás de esta. Diamond Tiara suspiro nuevamente, miro al sofá, sintió como el cansancio finalmente comenzaba a manifestarse en su cuerpo. Una siesta pequeña no estaría mal. Su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, su mente protestaba por descanso. Se acostó en aquel mueble, cerró los ojos. La imagen de un tren negro se asomó por su mente. No esta vez. Dejo su mente en blanco. Respiro profundamente. Se durmió.

* * *

Se despertó nuevamente, el sol comenzaba a penetrar las cortinas. Miro hacia todos lados, no había nadie en el lugar. Suspiro con tranquilidad, era mejor así, de esa manera nadie podría ver ni escuchar su escape silencioso… Pero tampoco podía ser desagradecida, si algo sabía bien es que quedaban pocos ponys amables en el mundo. Por lo que tomo un papel de la biblioteca, utilizo una pluma y tinta y dedico unas palabras a las dueñas de esa casa. Sonrió con lo que había escrito y dibujado en tan poco tiempo. Dejo la hoja en el sofá y salió de la casa.

-¿A dónde os dirigís tan deprisa? Cuestiono una voz atrás suyo mientras cerraba la puerta con mucho cuidado. Diamond Tiara sufrió un pequeño infarto, dio un respingo y soltó un grito agudo. Se dio media vuelta para encarar a la pony que la había descubierto. Descubrió con desagrado que era la fusión de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

-Eso a ti no te interesa. Menciono con pocos ánimos para mantener una conversación con ella. La fusión solo frunció su ceño. En sus ojos Diamond Tiara pudo notar que a diferencia de la noche pasada, ahora mantenía una mirada más reflexiva, quieta, calmada.

-… Si me disculpáis voy a ingresar a mi guarida. Menciono la fusión con un tono tranquilo, distante a ese exaltado y molesto del día pasado. La pony terrestre se confundió con la actitud. Un pensamiento cruzo su mente, luego se estancó en esta.

-¿E-Eres Apple Bloom? Inquirió la yegua rosada con inseguridad, incertidumbre. La pegaso se dio media vuelta y le asintió. Diamond Tiara solo pudo tragar saliva profundamente, había sido irrespetuosa con la pony que le había salvado la vida. La pony peli-morado se quedó esperando algunas palabras más de la yegua.

-Si tenéis algo que decirme escupidlo ya mismo, sino no perdáis tiempo y marcharos por vuestro camino. Indico de forma directa Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara espabilo nuevamente, frunció su ceño, desvió su semblante y enrojeció un poco al darse cuenta de un pequeño dato y error en su plan.

-Ahora que lo dices… Te quisiera pedir algo… Menciono la pony terrestre, mirando de reojo a la pegaso, quien alzo una ceja.

...

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí. Dijo la yegua rosada, viendo la salida del Bosque Everfree. La fusión a su lado solo asintió con su cabeza, teniendo la capucha azul oscuro que le había visto la noche pasada.

-¿Y entonces tu-

Se calló al ver que estaba sola. Viro su cabeza hacia todos lados y no vio rastros de Apple Bloom en ningún sitio. Entrecerró sus ojos. Frunció su ceño.

-Al menos hubieras esperado un poco. Susurro Diamond Tiara, meneo su cabeza, dirigiéndose al pueblo sabiendo en qué estado físico estaba.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegraba de ver su casa. Estaba segura que se daría un buen baño, comería algo que solo los de su Clase tenían el privilegio de comer y luego conversaría con su mayordomo Glossy Glass, quien era el único pony en quien confiaba completamente. Nada había cambiado. Solo una pequeña alteración en su rutina diaria. Volvería a su monotonía. Las carrozas estacionadas frente a su hogar probablemente eran de invitados de su padre. No tenía nada que temer.

-Lo lamento hija, pero has cometido un crimen en contra del Partido y ahora tienes que ir al Ministerio de la Amistad para enmendar tus errores. Le había dicho su padre ya mayor. Alterno su mirada entre este, los Policías Dorados que estaban postrados detrás de él y su mayordomo Glossy Glass, quien la veía impotente desde las sombras. Sonrió con serenidad. Muy en lo profundo lo sabía. Se intentó engañar a si misma pero ella recordaba muy bien para hacerlo. Le guiño un ojo al que pensaba era su verdadero padre, este sonrió con absoluta desolación y le grito en silencio un "te amo". Ahora el turno de ella de estar detrás del cristal del tren negro y despedirse de alguien que amaba. Recordó a Silver Spoon y sus ojos violetas.

-"La ignorancia es fuerza" Recito la yegua con seguridad y tranquilidad, los policías dorados la dirigieron a la carroza del medio. Finalmente después de tres años había llegado su momento de reunirse con Silver Spoon. Ingreso en el carruaje. Cerró los ojos. Oyó unos quejidos a su alrededor. Los abrió. A su alrededor estaban los policías dorados inconscientes, sentada a su frente estaba sentada una pony con una chaqueta azul, cubriendo su rostro en una capucha del mismo color. Diamond Tiara para su propia sorpresa no le pareció extraño eso. Sonrió complacida.

-Creo que te equivocaste de carroza. Puntualizo con un tono jocoso. Sabiendo que ahora ya nada sería lo mismo para ella… Pero eso es lo que quería desde un principio ¿no?

* * *

¿¡Que pasa colegas!? It's ya boy Silicio. Y hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Como ven es el turno de Diamond Tiara y las Cutie Mark Crusaders y el capitulo es BIG. Personalmente no pensé que saldría tan largo pero aquí estamos, mientras mas mejor ¿no?

Notas del Capitulo:

(1*) Básicamente la serie desde mi punto de vista esta separada en: Antes del Exilio de Luna y Después del Exilio de Luna. De a partir de ahora usare las siglas D.E.L para indicar el año.

¡Ahora a responder Reviews! (Desde el 15 de febrero hasta el 22 de febrero)

Anónimo 1: Me alegro que te hayas hecho un maratón con mi serie xD y me encanta saber que te ha gustado. Sigue al tanto para no perderte los nuevos episodios.

Guest 2: La Gran Hermana es... un secreto. Pero estoy bastante seguro que con los próximos episodios tendrán una visión mucho mas clara de quien es la "Gran Hermana". Me alegra saber que te ha interesado la historia.

Y listo, esas fueron todas las reviews. Así que ya saben, si tienen alguna observación la dejan en un **REVIEW** [No parece mucho, pero créanme cuando digo que en verdad ayuda :)] Si te gusto la historia puedes darle Fav y Follow, recuerda que es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**. Gracias por leer mi historia y nos vemos en el próximo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	9. Capítulo IX

**El multiverso es un lugar de infinitas posibilidades y cambios minúsculos. Dos universos pueden ser distintos por una piedra pequeña, así como pueden diferenciarse por la destrucción de un planeta.**

* * *

-"Estación Gran Canterlot"

Las puertas se abrieron en compás, dejando ver con más claridad la luz del sol que se comenzaba a elevar en el cielo. Muchos ponys salían del tren, pocos entraban. Después de todo, Gran Canterlot era la capital de Nueva Equestria y del Distrito I. Ella se apresuró a abrirse paso con su voluptuoso instrumento. Apenas al salir del congestionamiento de equinos noto que había un grupo de cinco policías dorados reunidos. Ellos eran los ojos móviles del Partido, vigilantes, depredadores. Desvió rápidamente la mirada, consciente de que seguir observando llamaría la atención. En esta Nueva Equestria era esencial no atraer atención innecesaria. La pony subió su mirada discretamente y nota un poster del Partido.

-"La libertad es la esclavitud de los ponys"

Sin poder hacer mucho más que un leve suspiro se retiró de su posición, saliendo de la estación de tren en poco tiempo. Ahora venía lo más difícil en su trayecto diario. Cruzar el "Slum" de Canterlot. Nunca entendió porque había uno de esos en Canterlot. Se supone que la ciudad era la cúpula del Partido. ¿Estaban ahí porque no tenían a donde llevarlos? ¿Por qué no sabían qué hacer con ellos? Esas preguntas no las podría responder, no tenia el conocimiento necesario para hacerlo... y no podía investigar para obtenerlo, pues al Partido tampoco le gustaban los curiosos en sus asuntos. Ella solo podía pensar en los pobres ponys que vivían en los "Slums". Al menos ella podía pensar en silencio… Se preparó mentalmente, debía ser rápida y precisa, sin detenerse por nada. Los equinos de allí no actuaban de forma civilizada, eran controlados por la policía dorada para evitar que invadieran el resto de la ciudad y para ello aplicaban el Programa P.A.E.B.

Finalmente salió de aquel sitio que era el opuesto directo al resto de Canterlot. Más en especial a donde ella se dirigía. A pasos ligeros cruzo las calles del Ministerio de la Verdad, el Ministerio de la Amistad y la Sede la Policía Dorada, llegando a la zona residencial exclusiva de Alfas. Era allí donde su destinación estaba, era allí donde varios de los miembros más importantes del Partido residían. Vio las enormes puertas de metal que impedían la entrada. En cada una de las columnas había otro poster que decía "El Partido se encarga de cuidar y proteger a todos los ponys de Nueva Equestria. Cualquier acto contra este es uno de traición contra la patria. Recuerda, la Gran Hermana siempre te está viendo" Arriba de esas letras había una bandera compuesta de un rectángulo negro con un circulo blanco grisáceo en su centro, adornado con cuatro líneas vinotinto paralelas diagonalmente entre si, rodeando a un símbolo de "igualdad" entrecruzado por una linea. La bandera del Partido y de Nueva Equestria.

Sin perder ni un segundo más se acercó a la puerta de metal, de inmediato y con discreción varios policías dorados que custodiaban la entrada se fijaron en ella, todos con rifle en casco. Esas armas avanzaban bastante rápido… muy rápido para su gusto. Ella pensaba que el tiempo y el dinero que iba a esas armas bien podría ser gastado en otras cosas… no obstante la guerra era bastante extenuante y requería mucha inversión del Partido. Uno de ellos interrumpió su reflexión al aproximarse con una lista en el casco.

-Número de Identificación. Exigió el pony con seriedad, sin rodeos.

-B-10022010. Respondió con inexpresividad, guardando en el fondo de su mente el hecho de que estaba harta de hacer ese mismo procedimiento todos los días. El pony reviso la lista con minuciosidad, buscando el número que ella le acababa de otorgar.

-¿Octavia Melody?- Cuestiono el policía dorado, la pony gris asintió, confirmando su identidad- ¿Qué piensa hacer aquí? Inquirió aquel equino con severidad, la chelista solo frunció su ceño un poco.

-Vengo a trabajar. Toco mi instrumento- Dijo, señalando su violonchelo en su espalda- para alguien que vive aquí. Aseguro con un tono de voz neutro, el policía dorado no hizo nada durante unos segundos, luego asintió y le dejo el paso libre. Proseguidamente la puerta se abrió por el medio.

-Que tenga buen día. Puntualizo el policía dorado, sorprendiendo un poco a Octavia, quien no se esperaba la cortesía.

-Igualmente. Respondió, el pony encapuchado asintió sin dejar de mirar al frente. La chelista ingreso por la puerta de metal, que a los pocos segundos de ella cruzar se cerraba nuevamente. Octavia no podía evitar el impresionarse cuando veía lo que había al otro lado de la puerta. La diferencia entre esa zona exclusiva y el "Slum" de más atrás era simplemente anonadante.

Comenzó su camino hacia su lugar de trabajo. Su instrumento musical parecía pesado pero ella se había acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo atrás… después de todo gracias a el podría decir que está viva. Su vista periférica captaba a varios policías dorados que hacían patrullaje, escondiendo muy bien sus rifles. También veía a algunos ponys de aspecto normal, pero que no traían las ojeras que ella traía, o no se les notaba el cansancio en su mirada, o el miedo. Es así como ella los identificaba. Los ciudadanos Clase Alfa. Decidió apresurarse a su destino, pues de pasar mucho tiempo rondando por allí llamaría la atención de alguno de ellos.

En poco tiempo freno sus pasos, visualizando su lugar de trabajo. La casa era bastante grande, de mármol, blanca, donde podrían caber decenas de ponys con absoluta comodidad. Suspiro hondamente, preparándose mentalmente para comenzar a trabajar. Dio un giro de 90 grados y se dirigió al pórtico de aquella vivienda. Presiono el timbre de entrada. A los momentos alguien entreabrió la puerta. Un pony negro de avanzada edad con bigote blanco se asomó por la misma.

-Buenos días ¿Qué desea? Pregunto aquel equino con seriedad, Octavia por su parte coloco una sonrisa pícara.

-Pretendía decirle al dueño que esta casa era hermosa, pero ahora que lo veo a usted me temo que su rostro me ha cautivado por su belleza destellante. Aseguro la pony gris con un tono dramático. El pony sonrió con complacencia.

-Oh joven, eso me digo todos los días al espejo. Afirmo aquel equino, la chelista no pudo contener una pequeña risa quedada.

-Muy bien Orange, dejame pasar. Pidió con confianza la pony gris, el pony de ojos naranja asintió con tranquilidad, abriendo la puerta completamente, dejando ver que tenía un traje de mayordomo. Octavia lo pudo ver mejor, para ser ya un anciano tenía un cuerpo fornido. No tenía crin, su cola estaba bastante corta. Su bigote blanco poblado ocupaba gran parte del espacio entre su nariz y sus labios. No obstante una sonrisa serena se mostró en su rostro.

-Buenos días Octavia, ¿no tuviste ningún inconveniente en tu camino? Inquirió con algo de preocupación el pony viejo, dándole un abrazo a la recién llegada. Esta pensó en el pony de la mañana en Ponyville.

-No Orange, tuve un viaje tranquilo. Afirmo con una sonrisa segura la yegua gris, separándose del mayordomo. Este asintió con una sonrisa que alegraría a cualquiera.

-Bien, bien. Debes esperar aquí, la Madam dentro de poco estará contigo. Si me disculpas tengo quehaceres en toda la casa. Se excusó el anciano con un tono sereno, la chelista asintió con una sonrisa amable.

-No te preocupes Orange, conversamos más tarde. Aseguro la pony gris con tranquilidad, el anciano sonrió satisfecho.

-Bien, bien. Estaré esperándolo con ansias Octavia. Respondió el anciano, desapareciendo por una puerta. La chelista quedo sola en aquella enorme sala. A su frente se desplegaba un piso de cerámica pulido de cuadros blancos y negros. Las paredes eran de un morado oscuro, el techo tenía el mismo patrón que el piso. Del techo colgaba un enorme candelabro resplandeciente, de plata si mal no recordaba. La sala de estar tenía varias puertas y al final dos escaleras blancas que llevaban al mismo piso, teniendo un balcón entre ambas. Era sin duda una casa bastante hermosa. Dejo su instrumento apoyado en una de las mesas de la habitación. Consiguió con su mirada curiosa un espejo. Se acercó a este, descubriendo su reflejo en él. Sus ojos violetas la miraban con aspereza, cansancio y un pequeño sentimiento de decepción. Su pelo negro grisáceo peinado hacia atrás y recogido en su cintillo morado. Vio su pelaje gris claro, siendo este color bastante común en su vida…

Escucho un sonido, lo asocio rápidamente al de una de las puertas abriéndose. Dirigió su atención a la fuente del sonido. De esta salió una pony unicornio, adolescente. De cuero rosado muy claro con algunas zonas difuminadas en fucsia claro. Su crin eran rulos degradados de cereza claro a violeta grisáceo con una línea de azul ártico dividiendo al color principal a la mitad. Llevaba puesta una camisa que escondía parte todo su cuerpo del cuello hasta los flancos. Esta pony desvió su mirada hasta la posición de Octavia, sus ojos color ópalo se agrandaron y una sonrisa animada tomo posesión de su rostro.

-¡Señorita Octavia! Saludo con efusividad, acercándose a su posición rápidamente. La chelista sonrió con tranquilidad. Esa pony adolescente era una de las razones por la cual le gustaba ir a trabajar, la pequeña yegua era un sol resplandeciente lleno de energías y ánimo, algo muy difícil de encontrar esos días…

-Hola corazón, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? Cuestiono Octavia con una sonrisa amable, la pony, quien ya estaba a su frente, frunció su ceño, se sonrojo un poco e hizo una mueca con su boca.

-¡Te he dicho que no me digas así! Me da mucha vergüenza… Susurro con verdadera pena. La chelista por su parte suprimió una carcajada por la ternura que desprendía aquel ángel.

-Bien… Madam Flurry Heart. Corrigió la pony gris con una sonrisa cómplice. La pequeña yegua color rosado recupero su sonrisa animada.

-¡Gracias Señorita Octavia! Yo me encuentro muy bien ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? Inquirió Flurry Heart.

-Excelente… ¿estas lista para ir al instituto? Pregunto de vuelta.

-Ella está más que lista- Interrumpió una voz masculina, las dos se dieron media vuelta, desde la misma puerta por donde la pequeña yegua unicornio había aparecido se descubría una figura grande, musculosa. Tenía escamas moradas en todo su cuerpo y espinas verdes en su espalda, recorriendo desde su cola hasta su cabeza- ¿Verdad que si Flurry? Pregunto, a lo que la unicornio sonrió con entusiasmo y asintió frenéticamente.

-¡Si! Grito afirmativamente, los ojos verdes como esmeraldas del ser se enfocaron en Octavia, quien ensancho una sonrisa amistosa.

-Spike. Saludo con un tono más suelto, lleno de un sentimiento de confianza y tranquilidad.

-Octavia- Respondió el saludo el dragón con el mismo tono, mientras sonreía de manera cómplice- Flurry, olvidaste tus apuntes en la mesa. Aseguro el reptil, mirando a la potrilla, esta dio un respingo y soltó un quejido seco. Con rapidez se marchó de allí, dejando a los otros dos juntos.

-Entonces, ¿sigues de niñera? Inquirió la chelista en un tono burlón, el dragón solo compuso un semblante ofendido fingido.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Me siento totalmente indignado y agredido psíquicamente. Menciono Spike, haciendo una pose dramática que hizo soltar una risilla a Octavia.

-Ya veo… ¿Le haces la comida después de la escuela o antes? Pregunto la pony gris, jocosa, el dragón mostró un semblante serio, firme.

-Antes… En mi defensa es la mejor comida que ella ha probado según sus palabras. Aseguro el reptil, la chelista tuvo que concordar con la opinión de Flurry, las pocas veces que había tenido la oportunidad de probar la comida de Spike había sido gratamente sorprendida por el nivel culinario del dragón.

-Convengo con Flurry, de verdad haces buenos platos Spike. Indico Octavia con sinceridad, el dragón alzo una ceja y coloco una garra al lado de su oído.

-¿Eso que oigo son cumplidos hacia mí? Cuestiono con un tono presumido el reptil, la pony gris sonrió con complicidad.

-Seguro te encantan esos. Supuso la yegua con seguridad. El dragón la miro y le guiño un ojo.

-Puedes apostarlo. Dijo Spike. No obstante al decir esas palabras la cabeza de Octavia se llenó con imágenes de su pasado, de una pony en específico que siempre decía aquellas palabras. Su semblante se mostró afligido, desvió su rostro. Spike noto el cambio de humor en la pony y se alarmó.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunto con un destello en sus ojos de preocupación, la yegua tardo un poco en responder, finalmente asintiendo.

-Si… Spike, ¿sabes algo de "eso"? Inquirió con algo de esperanza de finalmente saciar la duda que la estaba carcomiendo de hace mucho, mucho tiempo. El dragón se enderezó, mostrando una actitud más seria, más firme, más madura. Se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, mostrando de cierta manera algo de compunción.

-Lo lamento Octavia, pero no he podido conseguir nada. Revelo el dragón, la yegua gris solo vio su ánimo decaer. Un pensamiento cruzo su mente y se quedó estancado.

-¿No le puedes pedir a **ella** que investigue? Pidió la pony terrestre esperanzada. Vio como Spike sufría un escalofrió.

-Octavia, sabes que eres una de mis pocas amigas, pero hacer eso sería algo totalmente arriesgado para los dos- Aseguro el dragón en negación, la yegua gris sintió sus esperanzas derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes, no obstante entendió la posición del dragón, quien ya hacia bastante por ella al arriesgarse en investigar- L-Le podría preguntar, pero cuando este de buen humor. Cedió el reptil con algo de duda en sus palabras, la pony terrestre sintió las esperanzas volver a ella y sonrió con energía.

-¡Gracias Spike! Exclamo exaltada, lanzándose a abrazarlo. El dragón se sonrojo por la proximidad de su amiga. Sin embargo devolvió el abrazo a la pony terrestre.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Vinyl está bien. Afirmo, Octavia mostró un semblante angustiado, siempre soñaba con su amiga, los días en que las dos estaban juntas, el día en el que los policías dorados entraron en su casa y se la llevaron sin ella poder hacer nada. Todos los días pensaba en ella. Todos los días pensaba que ella pudo haber hecho algo más para ayudar a su amiga. El miedo no la dejo mover, los gritos de auxilio que salían de su amiga caían en oídos sordos, llenos de pavor.

Una lagrima cayo en el hombro de Spike, la yegua se dio cuenta de esto y se separó del dragón.

-Buenos días Melody. Saludo una voz al lado suyo que les dio un escalofrió a ambos. Se dieron media vuelta y descubrieron a una yegua azul cielo, con una crin plateada y lisa. Sus ojos violetas mostraban orgullo y soberbia por donde pasaran, clara confianza en sí misma y en sus habilidades. Ardían en seguridad y determinación. Una sonrisa inquisitiva tenía posesión de sus labios.

-¡M-Magna e Imbatible Trixie! B-B-Buenos días a usted también. Exclamo Octavia con nerviosismo, haciendo una reverencia. La unicornio dirigió sus ojos levemente a ella y le sonrió con serenidad. Proseguidamente miro a Spike, quien estaba tieso y mirando a punto cualquiera en el espacio. La yegua azul frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué Flurry no ha ido a la escuela? Pregunto con un tono grave, autoritario. El dragón dio un pequeño respingo y finalmente tuvo el valor para mirar a la unicornio a los ojos.

-Porque ella dejo sus apuntes en la mesa y los fue a buscar. Revelo Spike en un tono neutro, Trixie bufo con molestia.

-La Magna e Imbatible Trixie le ha dicho que tuviera siempre todo listo. Ya vera las consecuencias… ¡y tú también dragón! Aseguro con severidad y seriedad, este solo se vio sorprendido.

-¿¡Y yo por qué!? Inquirió el reptil morado, la maga entrecerró sus ojos.

-Porque se supone que eres su cuidador- Argumentó la unicornio con un tono seguro de sí mismo, Spike planeaba debatir aquel argumento, sin embargo la yegua azul levanto un casco, interrumpiéndolo- ¡Silencio! Se está haciendo tarde, encárgate de que Flurry llegue al Instituto Unicornia a tiempo y luego la Magna e Imbatible Trixie vera que hace con tu falla. Aseguro con firmeza, el dragón solo cerró sus labios y asintió quedadamente, derrotado. Octavia no pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima por el reptil. Ella recordaba que él era el antiguo ayudante de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, quien había desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Podía compararlo con su propia perdida, tanto Vinyl como Twilight, por razones distintas, se habían desvanecido. Es por ello que mostraba simpatía con el dragón, así como también mantenían una buena amistad.

-¡Nos vemos en la tarde Señorita Octavia! Anuncio una voz, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La pony gris miro hacia todos lados, descubriendo ya en la puerta de salida a Flurry y Spike. La adolescente le saludaba con un casco, llevaba puesta una mochila en su lomo y postraba una sonrisa entusiasmada, repleta de vida. El reptil al lado de ella le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, a lo que Octavia no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

-Éxito en tus estudios. Deseó la chelista a la unicornio, esta asintió con seguridad para después desaparecer detrás de la puerta de madera junto a Spike.

-Es sin duda una pony maravillosa ¿no lo crees? Inquirió Trixie a su lado, la pony gris dio un pequeño respingo por el susto y la sorpresa, se había olvidado de la proximidad que tenía con la dueña de la casa.

-S-Si Magna e Imbatible Trixie. Concordó la yegua peli-negra grisáceo. La unicornio azul soltó una risa pequeña.

-Ya te lo he dicho Melody, tú me puedes llamar por mi nombre y no me tienes que tutear. Aseguró la yegua peli-plateado con tranquilidad. La chelista asintió levemente, insegura. Notando un poco la contradicción de que Trixie si la tuteara.

-Si… jamás había conocido a una adolescente con tanta energía y tan amigable. Mencionó la pony gris, la unicornio azul mostro un semblante tranquilo, compartiendo la opinión de la música. Sin embargo el puente de su nariz se arrugo un poco y su mirada se endureció. El cambio de gesto fue notado por Octavia, quien sintió un pequeño estrujo en el estómago.

-Octavia, he visto tu cercanía con Spike a través del tiempo, las miradas que se dan, las conversaciones fugaces llenas de risa que los dos mantienen… ¿He de saber algo que pasa entre ustedes dos? Cuestiono con un tono tranquilo, aunque su semblante mostraba que iba en serio. La chelista sabía que esa pregunta llegaría, siempre supo que en algún momento Trixie cuestionaría su amistad con Spike. Lo había hecho en el pasado con sutileza, nunca así tan directa. También sabía a qué clase de relación se refería la unicornio.

-… No Magna e-… No Trixie, nuestra relación es una completamente basada en la amistad. Nada más que eso. Afirmó la chelista con firmeza, franqueza, solemnidad, su padre le había enseñado a mantener su cuerpo bajo control durante conversaciones formales. Cualquier gesto que se le escapara podía ser tomado como un síntoma de debilidad, de duda. Incluso un leve parpadeo de ojos, o un desviamiento de sus iris lejos de los orbes del otro pony. Por ello le mantuvo la mirada a Trixie, quien con sus ojos violetas intentaba ingresar en su mente y averiguar sus deseos y sus pensamientos.

-Fantástico… Asumo que sabes que las relaciones románticas y sexuales inter-especie están estrictamente prohibidas por el Partido y que de practicarlas implica una "condena" en el Ministerio de la Amistad ¿cierto? Inquirió la unicornio con un tono severo, frunciendo su ceño de forma más marcada. Octavia podía ver claramente que Trixie la estaba probando, analizando. La unicornio azul que se había presentado hace 17 años en Ponyville y había sido humillada por la Princesa Twilight Sparkle no era la que se presentó tres años después para cobrar su venganza y sin duda tampoco la que tenía ahora al frente.

-Si estoy al tanto de las leyes del Partido, por ello me atengo a ellas y las cumplo a cabalidad. Indico la pony gris con determinación, demostrando fortaleza y valor. Trixie ensombreció un poco su semblante.

-Excelente, porque de verdad me daría una lástima tener que enviarte con ellos por un pequeño desliz con una bestia escamosa- Afirmó la unicornio azul, la yegua peli-negro solo sintió un poco de molestia por el mote despectivo que uso Trixie, no obstante mantuvo sus emociones bajo control- ¿Sabes por qué te contrate a ti por encima de todos los ponys lame cascos que se presentaron a mi audición aquel día? Inquirió la maga con un tono más relajado, la chelista negó con su cabeza.

-Lo hice porque te vi centrada en tu trabajo, vi que a diferencia de los demás tú tenías tus objetivos bien definidos y vi que podías mantener tu entereza con facilidad… Además claro, por tu talento innato con tu instrumento. Revelo la unicornio azul con serenidad, relajando un poco su tono de voz. Al ver que la tensión disminuyo en gran medida la chelista se alivió.

-Y yo siempre te estaré agradecida por haberme dado una oportunidad. Menciono la pony gris con seguridad, la maga solo ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-Estoy segura- Convenio, luego con su casco le hizo un gesto a la música para que la siguiera- ¿Y cómo has estado estos días, Melody? Inquirió la yegua peli-plateada con honesta curiosidad, mientras caminaba de forma lenta pero segura hasta una de las puertas de aquella sala. La chelista, quien había recogido su instrumento y seguía a la unicornio de atrás dudo en responder un poco, pues tenía una situación que no sabía si comentarla con Trixie.

-… B-Bien… Es decir, como siempre. Logro responder la pony gris con algo de inseguridad al comienzo. La maga recato ese tono dudoso y alzo una ceja.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Pareciera que hay algo que te incomodara. Comento la yegua azul. Octavia cerró sus labios y pensó en la situación que se venía repitiendo desde hace unos días atrás. ¿Realmente era necesario contarle sus problemas a Trixie? ¿Su problema era en si tan grave? Posibles respuestas comenzaban a plantearse en su mente. La unicornio se dio media vuelta con discreción y miro a la pony ensimismada.

-Debe haber algo que definitivamente te perturba. Puedes decirme. Despues de todo, ¡Soy la Magna e Imbatible Trrrrrrrixie! Menciono con una pincelada de buen humor, una sonrisa sincera. Ambas frenaron su caminata. El cambio fue repentino para Octavia, quien quedó impresionada y un poco agradecida, pues cuando la unicornio estaba de buen humor era mucho más agradable.

-… Bueno, si tengo un… conflicto… Hay un pony que todas las noches desde hace unos seis días se queda mirando fijamente la ventana de mi cuarto durante unos minutos… Confesó finalmente la chelista, la yegua azul solo hizo un sonido afirmativo.

-Ya veo, ¿es un Prole? Inquirió Trixie, la pony gris asintió lentamente, todavía insegura de si la situación realmente ameritaba la intervención de la maga. La maga desvió su semblante, reflexionando que hacer ante la situación. Octavia comenzó a dudar rápidamente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-P-Pero no es necesario que hagas-

Se calló cuando vio que la unicornio alzaba su casco hacia arriba. Esa era la seña que hacia Trixie para que los que estaban alrededor de ella se callaran. Nadie podía hablar cuando ella hacia ese gesto.

-No… No te preocupes Melody. Yo me encargo de ese problema… No voy a dejar que mi música personal este bajo riesgo… Sobre todo porque tu talento es escaso estos días… Informo la yegua azul con seguridad, la pony gris solo sufrió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras tragaba saliva, sorprendida por aquel dato tan… oscuro.

-Pero no pienses más en ello. Quiero que pongas un ambiente agradable para la casa. Ordeno Trixie con una sonrisa en su rostro, la chelista asintió, estando de acuerdo en que debía despejar su mente. La imagen de su compañera Vinyl llego a ella nuevamente. Pensó en preguntarle a la unicornio si tenía idea del paradero de su amiga. Cerró sus labios. No debía tentar su suerte. Con tranquilidad las dos reanudaron su caminar.

* * *

Octavia se hallaba atrás de un equipo de sonido, tocaba con maestría su instrumento, saliendo de este una bella melodía que transmitía calma y paz. El aparato que tenía a su frente la ayudaba a transmitir la música a todos los rincones de la sala. Era ahí en esos momentos donde Octavia podía dar rienda suelta a su creatividad, donde podía imaginar y añorar una Equestria distinta, donde todo fuera mejor y donde todavía estuviera con Vinyl.

-Melody. Llamo alguien, la chelista abrió sus ojos y dejo de tocar el violonchelo. Al frente de ella estaba Trixie, quien traía un traje formal color negro, con el símbolo del partido plasmado en una insignia que colgaba de su sombrero, el cual tenía un parecido sorprendente con aquel que llevaba puesto el día en que se presentó en Ponyville.

-Me voy marchando, eres libre de irte. Anuncio la pony azul con seguridad, Octavia alzo una ceja, era bastante raro que la unicornio la dejara irse de forma tan repentina. No obstante el rostro serio de la maga le decía que era mejor atenerse a sus órdenes. La equina gria asintió con serenidad. Trixie imito su gesto, luego se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la pony terrestre sola. Esta al oír como la unicornio cerraba la puerta suspiro. No es como si tuviera que hacer mucho en su hogar. Luego de pensarlo un poco, decidió esperar que al menos Flurry y Spike llegaran para estar unos minutos con ellos.

Repentinamente sintió la urgente necesidad de ir al baño, por lo que dejo su instrumento empacado y comenzó a caminar en dirección al tocador.

-Octavia, que sorpresa todavía verte aquí. Pensaba que ya habías partido a tu casa. Menciono Orange con sorpresa, apareciendo desde una de las puertas con una caja de herramientas. La chelista se extrañó por esto pero lo ignoro, sonriendo con serenidad.

-Pienso esperar a la Señorita Flurry Heart y a Spike. Indico la pony, el mayordomo asintió levemente, comprendiendo.

-Bien, bien. ¿Qué planeas hacer mientras los esperas a ellos? Cuestiono el pony mayor con una sonrisa afable. La pony gris sin embargo alzo una ceja en confusión.

-B-Bueno, pensaba que primeramente podría usar el tocador, luego tendríamos esa conversación que te prometí en la mañana. Comento la yegua peli-negra. El pony terrestre solo se vio con un semblante un poco apenado.

-Me temo que eso no será posible Octavia, el baño de invitados está completamente inutilizable. Un desastre total. Revelo el equino, la chelista solo se vio asombrada.

-¿Cómo ocurrió eso? Inquirió.

-No estoy seguro, lo único que se con convicción es que este desafío va a ser fatigante. Respondió Orange, soltando un suspiro. La pony gris se sintió un poco mal por esto.

-Si quieres te puedo dar un casco. Ofreció amable la chelista, el mayordomo soltó una corta risa jocosa.

-No podría aceptar eso de una invitada Octavia- Negó el equino con tranquilidad, la pony iba a refutar ese argumento- No obstante, agradezco tu oferta. Afirmo el pony negro, la yegua dio una exhalación honda.

-¿No podré hacer cambiarte de parecer?- Pregunto algo esperanzada, con sinceridad quería ayudar al pobre mayordomo, mas este ladeo su cabeza con seguridad, la chelista sonrió derrotada- Eres un pony tan terco cuando te lo propones… ¿Estás seguro que el baño no se puede usar? Pregunto un poco avergonzada. El mayordomo asintió alzando una ceja, intrigado

-Bastante seguro. ¿Necesitas con urgencia usar uno? Indago el pony. La pony gris se sonrojo un poco, desvió su semblante y asintió levemente. El mayordomo entendió, mostro un semblante reflexivo.

-Bien, bien. Puedes usar el baño del piso de arriba. Afirmo el equino anciano, Octavia soltó un dejo de asombro. A los segundos su semblante se mostró dudoso.

-No lo sé Orange… ¿No estoy abusando mucho? Cuestiono con inseguridad, incertidumbre, algo de temor incluso. El mayordomo la volvía a anonadar cuando soltó una risa bastante audible.

-Oh jovencita, llevas trabajando con nosotros desde hace seis años. Lo menos que puedes hacer es abusar un poco. Aseguro el pony, aun así la duda no desapareció del rostro de la chelista.

-¿Y si la Madam Trixie se entera? Inquirió la yegua.

-Te preocupas tanto… No te angusties, este huesos viejos sabrá lidiar con ella cuando sea el momento. Afirmo el mayordomo, Octavia trago saliva y asintió, todavía no muy convencida. Se separo del mayordomo, quien se dirigió al baño. Subió las escaleras con algo de cautela, nerviosa. Nunca se había aventurado a aquel piso de la vivienda. Sin embargo se intentó calmar a sí misma, tampoco estaba haciendo nada grave, solo era usar el tocador y listo. Con ese pensamiento, soltó un suspiro para relajarse y continúo su camino.

* * *

Al salir del baño se sintió más tranquila y aliviada. Miro hacia los dos lados del pasillo. Noto como una de las puertas hacia una de las habitaciones estaba abierta. Sabía que ella no debía ir hacia allí… pero su curiosidad la consumía lentamente. Toda su vida fue una pony que le gustaba descubrir cosas nuevas e investigar las que ya conocía. Quería ver la habitación donde un Ciudadano Alfa dormía y, de forma algo envidiosa debía admitir, compararla con la suya propia. Con la intriga como motivante dio pasos lentos y cautelosos hacia aquella habitación.

Nuevamente pensó lo que estaba haciendo. Eso estaba mal, no podía romper la confianza que le había dado Orange Height. Con determinación reconoció su error y decidió irse de allí.

-"Ya estas casi, no te rindas ahora" Alentó una voz en su cabeza, la chelista se sorprendió, el puente de su nariz se arrugo. Opto por ignorar el "consejo"

-"Sabes que quieres ver lo que hay dentro de ese cuarto" Acertó la voz en su mente, Octavia sabía que si tenía razón en eso. No obstante le parecía sospechoso que repentinamente una voz en su cabeza comenzara a impulsarla a hacer algo. Reanudo su camino hacia aquella habitación.

Termino de abrir la puerta con bastate lentitud, asegurándose de casi no hacer ruido en el proceso. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, sus pupilas violetas se dilataron. La habitación tenía paredes color azul claro, el techo de un tono azul oscuro así como el piso, que era también de cerámica. La habitación era espaciosa, tenía una cama matrimonial, un espejo grande, una peinadora, un guardarropa, una puerta extra y varios cuadros con pinturas de paisajes extraños pero hermosos. Al lado de la cama había una mesa de noche con un reloj, un marco que contenía seguramente una foto y algo más que Octavia no alcanzaba a identificar. No obstante lo que había llamado poderosamente su atención era un cofre abierto encima de las mantas negras de la cama, el cual estaba lleno de piedras preciosas y baratijas que se veían bastante lujosas.

-"Eso debe costar una fortuna" Pensó la chelista, tragando saliva profundamente.

-" _Quizá deberías tomarlo todo y escapar"_ Sugirió la misma voz de antes dentro de su mente, solo que ahora Octavia podía notarla como más profunda, grave, peligrosa… tentativa. Era cierto lo que decía, por experiencia de haber ido a múltiples fiestas de la Clase Alpha gracias a Trixie sabía que el dinero entre los Ciudadanos Clase Alpha eran, ademas de los bits habituales de oro, plata y bauxita, las joyas… Si ella tomaba ese cofre automáticamente sería una pony rica, podría escapar de Equestria e irse a cualquier parte que ella quisiera.

-…

-" _Se nota en todo tu ser Octavia, como pasas disimuladamente tu lengua por tus labios secos, como tus iris se hallan totalmente dilatados, como un pequeño temblor de tu casco te hace lenta pero seguramente levantarlo hacia el cofre. Tú sabes que quieres tomar ese cofre y escapar de Equestria. Conseguir una vida mejor"_ Menciono la voz de forma seductora, la chelista trago saliva nuevamente, no estaba del todo mintiendo… No obstante, la imagen de Orange, Flurry y Spike aparecieron en su mente. Ellos eran ponys… y dragón que ella apreciaba. ¿De verdad rompería su amistad con ellos por joyas?... Además, Trixie no le perdonaría jamás que le robara algo…

-No. No es lo correcto, fue un error entrar aquí. Exclamo la pony gris con seguridad, dándose media vuelta y encarando nuevamente la puerta.

- _"_ Con esas joyas podría intentar encontrar a Vinyl" Al pensar esto, su cuerpo automáticamente se detuvo nuevamente. Su amiga, a la cual ella por cobardía no pudo ayudar. Con las joyas muy probablemente conseguiría a alguien que supiera su paradero.

Con rapidez se lanzó a la cama y tomo el cofre entre sus cascos, respirando agitadamente. No había nada que la detuviera, no estaba ni Trixie, ni Orange, ni Flurry, ni Spike. Podría escapar con tranquilidad. Podría finalmente comenzar ella misma la búsqueda de su amiga. Una sonrisa nerviosa tomo el control de su rostro.

-P-Podría decir que es la forma de Trixie para pagarme seis años de servicio ¿n-no? Se preguntó a sí misma, intentando excusar sus acciones y lo que estaba haciendo. Justificar el crimen que estaba cometiendo.

Imaginó la cara de decepción de Spike y de Flurry si la llegaban a descubrir haciendo esto. Se sintió asqueada consigo misma, nunca en su vida había considerado siquiera el tomar algo ajeno sin pedir permiso y ahora estaba allí, metiendo la pata en el barro. Soltó el cofre lentamente, decidiéndose finalmente a ignorar la tentación. Sus padres estarían avergonzados y revolcándose furiosamente en su tumba si la vieran haciendo eso. No era los valores que ellos le enseñaron y no quería fallarles en lo último que le quedaba de ellos.

Alejo su mirada de aquel cofre. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesa de noche. En ella estaba una fotografía bastante curiosa. Estaban Trixie, Flurry y Spike. La segunda abrazaba a los otros dos con una pata cada uno, estando ella en el medio. Se podía notar que no era muy antigua. La unicornio de hecho tenía una venda en su cabeza que apenas se podía ver por su pelo plateado y su sombrero negro.

No obstante esta vez tuvo más de cerca aquel objeto que no había podido identificar antes. Lo tomo con su casco y lo elevo un poco, contemplándolo mejor. Era una joya… llamativa, por así decirlo. Un triángulo gris en el cual había incrustado una joya azul con forma de rombo. Encima de la joya y haciendo juego con esta se hallaba la figura de un pony negro con alas y cuerno del mismo color, excepto que las alas en sus bordes era color azul. Sin embargo era el hecho de que tuviera en cierta medida el aspecto de un alicornio lo que sorprendió a Octavia, no veía a uno en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Te llama la atención? Cuestiono una voz detrás de ella, la chelista sufrió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, mientras este se tensaba- No te culpo, de todos modos es un artilugio llamativo. Afirmo la misma voz con tranquilidad, Octavia finalmente reunió el valor para darse media vuelta y encarar a la pony que la había pillado.

-T-T-Trixie…

-Sentía que algo se me olvidaba, así que me devolví y te descubrí husmeando en mi habitación. Menciono la unicornio azul con una sonrisa confiada, un poco perversa. La pony gris solo trago saliva profundamente. La maga dio un paso, la pony terrestre se quedó congelada en su sitio.

-¡N-No es lo que parece T-Trixie! Afirmo Octavia, espabilando y sintiendo el pánico recorrer todo su cuerpo. No obstante la unicornio siguió caminando lentamente hacia ella. La chelista apretó sus dientes con fuerza, temor, miedo. Sabía que lo había arruinado completamente. No obstante, se postro firme en su lugar. No iba a demostrar debilidad. Ya lo había hecho antes y una pony había pagado por ello. Debía asumir y mostrarse con una fortaleza sólida.

-¿Me llevaras al Ministerio de la Amistad? Pregunto la pony terrestre con seriedad, obviando el pequeño temblor que aparecía en su pata superior izquierda. Recordó todas las historias sobre aquel horrible lugar, donde miles de ponys desaparecieron para nunca más volver a ser vistos.

-Es la política del Partido exterminar en el acto a todo aquel pony que se descubra robando propiedad de los miembros clase Alfa. Aseguro la unicornio con seguridad, llegando finalmente a estar poco centímetros de la yegua gris, quien comenzó a temblar totalmente. La palabra exterminar la había aterrorizado totalmente, iba a perder su vida por un error tan estúpido. Aun así mantuvo su rostro con firmeza, orgullo. Tal como su padre le había enseñado, mirando siempre a los ojos del otro pony.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué hay de todos estos años que te he servido con lealtad? Inquirió la chelista, en un intento por hacer cambiar de opinión a la unicornio, mas esta fue implacable y encendió su cuerno en magia.

-Tu misma los botaste a la basura. Respondió Trixie con un tono de voz severo, mientras su semblante se oscurecía por la sombra de su flequillo. La chelista solo asintió. Cerró sus ojos, una parte de ella le decía que luchara contra Trixie, escapara de allí y se convirtiera en una fugitiva… No obstante sabía que estaba ahí por causalidad, ella misma había decidido entrar por su infortuna curiosidad y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones como la pony madura y responsable que ella era. Trago saliva y respiró hondamente, preparándose para lo peor.

Sintió un pequeño ardor en su casco, luego nada. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a abrir los parpados nuevamente descubrió que la unicornio se terminaba de colocar la baratija que ella tenía en sus cascos unos segundos atrás.

-Esto era lo que se me olvidaba, muchas gracias por conseguirlo por mi Melody. Menciono Trixie con una sonrisa tranquila, Octavia solo frunció su ceño, confundida, dudosa.

-¿N-No me vas a matar? Cuestionó. La unicornio azul ensancho una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ayudarme a conseguir algo de mi propiedad? Inquirió la maga con un tono irónico. La chelista solo se sintió mas perdida, llena de incertidumbre. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando allí pero debía mantener la compostura lo mas que pudiera.

-…

-Gracias también por no "tocar" el cofre. Estoy segura que a Spike se le rompería el corazón si su colección de joyas desapareciera. Afirmo la unicornio azul, sorprendiendo a la pony gris, quien de inmediato trago saliva con vergüenza de si misma. Casi le hacía mal a uno de sus pocos amigos en este mundo.

-E-Era lo correcto… Menciono Octavia, tartamudeando un poco al comienzo. Trixie sonrió con tranquilidad, intriga.

-¿Hacer lo correcto en un mundo incorrecto?... Interesante- Exclamo la yegua azul, la pony gris trago saliva, nerviosa de haber dicho algo fuera de lugar- Como sea, ahora si me voy marchando. Si gustas puedes venir conmigo hasta el piso de abajo. Ofreció la unicornio, Octavia por primera vez en ese día sonreía con ironía. No sabía que diantres había ocurrido allí pero parecía que había salido bien librada…

* * *

La yegua azuyl se despidió con un casco, tanto la chelista como el mayordomo imitaron el gesto. La pony gris estuvo todo ese tiempo reflexionando lo que había pasado en el piso de arriba. Fue sin duda inesperado. Extraño por naturaleza de por sí, pues estaba supuesto que ella no podía subir al piso de arriba. El hecho de que Trixie la haya dejado impune la perturbaba de cierta manera. No era muy común ver que un Beta fuera perdonado por un Alfa… es más, ella solo sabía de un caso…

-Debes dejar de pensar en eso y comenzar a celebrarlo. Menciono el mayordomo a su lado, la chelista lo miro con algo de sorpresa disimulada en una ceja alzada.

-¿Disculpa? Inquirió, pensando haber escuchado mal. El pony anciano la miro con serenidad.

-Eso que acabas de vivir fue una prueba de la Madam Trixie. Siempre se las hace a los ponys en quien ella quiere confiar. Así que felicidades Octavia. Ahora tienes la confianza de una de las ponys más poderosas del mundo. Menciono Orange, dándose media vuelta y dejando totalmente descolocada a la chelista, quien quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos dilatados hasta su máxima expresión. Era una prueba… Una prueba que ella estuvo a punto de fallar. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna. Estuvo a nada de una cita con el Ministerio de la Amistad… No obstante ahora era todo lo contrario, ahora ella tenía la confianza de la maga. Una sonrisa extasiada se asomó por sus labios.

-Sin embargo, debe tener cautela jovencita- Advirtió el mayordomo con seriedad, la chelista se tensó- Pues un fallo y todo el castillo se viene abajo. Dijo el pony anciano, la pony gris solo mostró un semblante solemne, asintiendo. Un pensamiento cruzo su mente y una sonrisa cómplice se asomó por su rostro.

-Nunca tuviste que reparar el baño ¿cierto? Pregunto de forma retórica, Orange detuvo su caminata, dio media vuelta su cabeza y guiño su ojo. Octavia solo rió quedadamente, sabía que los dos habían planeado aquello. Agradecía a todo por haber mantenido la cabeza fría y porque sus valores prevalecieran frente a sus deseos. Suspiro con profundidad, aliviada. Se dirigió a recoger su instrumento, pues la unicornio le había informado que Spike y Flurry llegarían en la noche y honestamente quería descansar un poco.

* * *

El tren iba algo más ligero en comparación al que ella usaba generalmente. Podía incluso colocar su instrumento de forma tal que no la incomodara a ella ni a los demás ponys. Ese día sin duda había sido uno bastante… distinto. No obstante al final todo salió bien, ella estaba bien y a los ponys que guardaba aprecio también estaban bien… Si, había sido un buen día.

El repentino sentimiento de que alguien la estaba mirando la tomó por sorpresa y se asustó totalmente. Bajo su semblante con discreción, mirando su instrumento como si estuviera revisando algo en su estuche para de esa manera buscar sutilmente con la mirada al pony que la estaba mirando. Si alguien tenía los ojos puestos en ti en mucho tiempo es porque llamaste su atención y definitivamente en Nueva Equestria llamar la atención no era bueno… en lo absoluto. Desvió su rostro hacia todos lados, buscando con algo de angustia unos pares de ojos que la tuvieran en vista.

Sus orbes violetas se encontraron con unos iris azules. De inmediato su boca se entreabrió con impresión, sus propias pupilas se contrajeron del asombro. Allí frente a ella estaba alguien que no espero ver nunca más…

-"¿¡PINKIE PIE!?" Grito en su mente, pues de hacerlo en la realidad automáticamente seria apresada por la Policía Dorada. La pony rosada era algo distinta a como ella la recordaba, tenía el pelo totalmente liso y de un rosado oscuro. Su mirada se notaba apresurada, apremiaba por hacer algo. Una sonrisa tranquila se asomó por el rostro de Pinkie al mismo tiempo que asentía con su cabeza. También la había reconocido a ella. Octavia se sintió feliz de haber visto a alguien que conocía de hace mucho tiempo.

-"Estación Ponyville"

Las puertas se abrieron, Octavia se apresuró para alcanzar a la pony rosada, quien se despidió de ella con un casco y salió como una bala del tren. La chelista al salir del vagón viro su mirada para todos lados, encontrando a algunos ponys pero ninguno que concordara con Pinkie. Chisto con la lengua, decepcionada. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerla a la que ella consideraba era una de las almas más alegres que había conocido en su vida. Un pequeño dejo de esperanza también al recordar que ella era uno de los Elementos de la Armonía.

Pensó en buscar a la pony rosada por el pueblo, no obstante descarto la idea a los segundos. Si los policías dorados la veían rondando por allí por mucho tiempo indudablemente llamaría su atención. Ella no quería eso.

Finalmente decidió irse a su casa y descansar. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos… lo único realmente que podía hacer.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con un sentimiento de angustia. La luz de la luna de una pony muerta iluminaba un poco su habitación en penumbras. Se levantó de su cama y con un poco de temor se dirigió a la ventana. Se asomó lo suficiente para poder ver lo que había del otro lado de la calle. Allí estaba aquel pegaso azul mirándola fijamente, solo que esta vez tenía una sonrisa más perversa, lasciva, se había percatado de que ella lo había notado. Sintió un escalofrió y trago saliva profundamente.

Se sorprendió cuando repentinamente el pony es envuelto en un aura verde y comenzó a levitar. El equino intento gritar pero no salió nada de su boca, comenzó a forcejear contra la fuerza invisible que lo tenía prisionero. A los pocos segundos su cuello se torció de forma irreal, dejando el pony de moverse, espantando a Octavia, quien se escondió debajo del marco por la impresión y el miedo.

Oyó el sonido de algo que chocaba con su ventana. Dudo unos momentos si era siquiera buena idea quedarse cerca de la ventana después de lo que acaba de presenciar. No obstante, otro golpe seco al cristal y la pony terrestre finalmente reunió el valor para asomarse.

Allí había una hoja pegada. Abrió la ventana con precaución, lista para reaccionar frente a cualquier amenaza que la intentara atacar. Miro hacia todos lados y no vio rastro de ningún pony, ni siquiera de policías dorados, lo cual extraño y asusto un poco a Octavia, pues eso era totalmente anormal.

Tomo el papel y cerro la ventana con absoluta rapidez. Reviso lo que tenía en sus cascos.

"Ya puedes dormir más tranquila, siempre cuido lo que es mío" Leía en la nota, Octavia solo frunció su ceño, sabiendo bien a quien pertenecía dicha misiva. Una pequeña sonrisa aliviada se asomó por su rostro.

-Si... estoy bien...

* * *

¿¡Que onda colegas!? It's ya boy Silicio. Hoy vengo recargado con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Como ven es el turno de Octavia, Flurry Heart, Trixie y Spike. El capitulo es largo nuevamente, pero mientras mas, mejor ¿cierto?

¡Ahora a responder Reviews! (Desde el 22 de febrero hasta el 01 de marzo)

Guest: Me alegra que te haya agradado, si quieres saber si Sweetie Belle esta escondiendo algo debes seguir la historia xD (no clickbait). Con respecto a la resistencia y el descontento hacia la Gran Hermana solo puedo decir... que **nada** dura para siempre...

Nahuel836: (Revisa los Favs de la historia) Ah, i see you are a man of culture. ¡Gracias por darle Fav y por seguir la historia! Con respecto a tu Review, habrán varios personajes inesperados en la historia. Iron Will... Si, definitivamente no tengo otro actor mejor que Dwayne Johnson para compararlo xD. Si quieres saber que le dijo Silver Spoon a Diamond Tiara en ese tren debes seguir la historia xD. La fusión tendrá su explicación en un futuro, así como la forma en la que habla Apple Bloom. Y sobre la Gran Hermana... Solo debes saber que **ella** siempre te esta viendo...

Y esas fueron todas las reviews. Así que si ya saben, si tienen alguna observación déjenla en un **REVIEW** [Si son acentos, pido un poquito de paciencia y perdón de antemano xD... No en serio, dejen Reviews con fallas o con cualquier detalle que notaron] Si les gusto la historia pueden darle FAV y FOLLOW, recuerden que es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**. Gracias por leer mi historia y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	10. Capítulo X

**Es sin duda alguna lo fascinante que dos universos relativamente similares distancian tanto de si. Es realmente maravilloso buscar las pequeñas diferencias entre dos universos y ver cual fue su punto de separación.**

* * *

La luna se alzaba en el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas, su luz brillaba con intensidad y se colaba por el cristal de la ventana en aquella sala. Una poderosa luz que provenía de la chimenea otorgaba también un calor reconfortante.

-Así que los ponys libres dirigidos por sus princesas fueron a liberar a sus hermanos de diamante de su calvario, se enfrentarían al unicornio maligno conocido como Sombra en la Gran Batalla del Frío. Por supuesto los ponys de Eculand no estaban preparados para la malicia del villano, y este aprovecho las debilidades de los ponys para usarlas en su contra, casi obteniendo la victoria... sin embargo, la Princesa Luna se sacrificó para derrotar al malvado Rey Sombra y liberar a los ponys de diamante de su tiranía. Relato Spike con una sonrisa tranquila, relajado en unos de los asientos de aquella sala, su público escuchaba atento la historia.

-… ¿Y que ocurrió con su hermana? Inquirió con intriga Flurry Heart, sumergida en la historia que le estaban contando. El reptil miro a su lado, notando a Trixie, quien le asintió levemente con una sonrisa serena en sus labios. Spike imito el gesto y desvió nuevamente su mirada a la alicornio.

-La Princesa Celestia fue… bastante valerosa… Asumió la muerte de su hermana con absoluta templanza y siguió guiando al pueblo de Eculand pese al peso que cargaba y la desolación que la embargaba... Hasta que claro, apareció el malvado centauro Tirek. Dijo el dragón morado con suspenso, la pony abrió los ojos un poco impresionada, temerosa.

-¿C-Centauro? Repitió con un pequeño escalofrió, Spike asintió con seguridad.

-Sí, un centauro bastante feo y malo que se robaba la magia de todos los seres que se conseguía- Exclamo el reptil, Flurry trago saliva- No obstante, la Princesa Celestia se interpuso entre Tirek y su objetivo con una fortaleza descomunal, sabiendo que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con el centauro… Es aquí cuando ella decide seguir el ejemplo de su hermana y poner la vida de los ponys ante que la suya, sacrificándose y llevándose consigo a Tirek… Y así, Eculand vivió en armonía por el resto de sus días… siempre agradecidos con sus princesas...

-¿Estas llorando Spike? Cuestiono la pony peli rosado con preocupación, el dragón espabilo y se percató que, efectivamente, estaba soltando una pequeña lágrima. Rápidamente se limpió el ojo, miro a Flurry y le enseño una sonrisa grande.

-No Flurry, solo recordé que mi hermana Twilight me leía ese cuento de pequeño… Excuso el reptil, la alicornio por su parte sintió la curiosidad por la mención de aquella pony.

-¿Dónde se fue ella? Indagó, Spike se sorprendió con esa pregunta, pues él se la hacía a si mismo todos los días y ni él sabía bien la respuesta. Miro hacia Trixie, quien se había puesto a pensar con la interrogante. Si algo podía asegurar es que la unicornio azul guardaba el ferviente deseo de su revancha contra Twilight…

-…Se marchó a unas tierras muy lejanas para… una misión muy importante. Dijo el dragón morado, Flurry asintió lentamente. El reptil miro hacia un lado de reojo, notando la mirada reflexiva de Trixie sobre él.

-¿Y cómo eran las princesas de Eculand? Cuestiono la alicornio, Spike trago saliva levemente, sabiendo que aquella pregunta iba a terminar en la mesa. Miro de reojo a la unicornio azul, quien le advirtió con la mirada que tuviera cautela con sus palabras.

-La Princesa Celestia era una unicornio y la Princesa Luna era una pegaso. Intervino Orange, quien durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido en silencio y como espectador. La pony rosado claro sonrió con entusiasmo, teniendo un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¡Eso es asombroso! Como yo soy una unicornio y una pegaso al mismo tiempo, podre tener aventuras en sitios peligrosos y mágicos. Afirmo la pony, alzando sus cascos bien en alto con emoción. Trixie sonrió maravillada ante la felicidad mostrada por la yegua. Lo mismo ocurrió con Spike.

-¿Y no hay cabida para nosotros dentro de ese viaje? Inquirió Orange con serenidad, una sonrisa relajada. La alicornio asintió con seguridad y ánimo.

-¡Si! ¡Los cuatro dominaremos los mares y exploraremos las tierras! Exclamo, levantándose de su asiento y realizando una pose segura de sí misma, los tres individuos en la habitación aplaudieron, contagiados de la alegría de la yegua.

-Estoy seguro que llegaremos muy rápido a las tierras misteriosas de Saiberium con el hechizo de tele transportación que te enseño la profesora Moondancer. Aseguro el dragón, sin embargo todos vieron como el semblante de la pony rosada claro se descompuso en uno serio, pensativo. Spike inmediatamente recordó algo que había estado incomodando a la alicornio todo ese día.

-¿Estas bien? Cuestiono Trixie, algo alarmada por el repentino cambio de humor de la adolescente, está la miro con algo de recelo, la unicornio azul se sorprendió por el hecho.

-…Si mamá… Exclamo la pony rosada claro, más la maga frunció su ceño. Desvió su mirada hacia Spike, demandando respuestas. Este trago saliva al ver el rostro severo de la yegua, sabía que debía hacer algo pronto.

-E-Esta bien Flurry, puedes decirle lo que te molesta… Afirmo el dragón con algo de nerviosismo, la alicornio se cruzó de cascos.

-Hmp… Soltó con sequedad, la unicornio azul alzo una ceja.

-¿Hay algo que te molesta, mocosa? Inquirió la yegua sin mucho tacto. Flurry la miro con destellante enfado.

-Si… Hoy le pregunte a la profesora Moondancer ¿Por qué yo recibía algunos hechizos que los demás potrillos no? Y ella me respondió que tú le habías ordenado eso. Revelo su descontento con un tono serio. A pesar de tener solo doce años, la alicornio ya era casi del mismo tamaño que Trixie… Esta por su parte sonrió minúsculamente, con alivio.

-Oh… ¿es por eso que estas molesta?- Inquirió la maga con serenidad, confianza. La alicornio asintió lentamente, confirmando su pregunta- Muy bien, esos ponys no pueden aprender algunos hechizos de los que tú si sabes simplemente porque no tienen la capacidad mágica para poder utilizarlos. Ese conocimiento está guardado para ponys especiales como tú. Argumento la unicornio con seguridad. Flurry sin embargo chisto con la lengua.

-¿No se supone que el conocimiento es una herramienta que debería estar al alcance de todos? ¿No es sabido que el Instituto Unicornia de Canterlot es el más avanzado en el mundo en temas de magia? ¿Qué hace entonces diferentes a los ponys que estudian conmigo de mí? Refuto con múltiples interrogantes la alicornio, tanto Spike como Trixie sonrieron maravillados. Ver que la pony que habían criado lograba plantar su determinación y cuestionar lo que le parecía incorrecto era espectacular y satisfactorio, llenándolos de orgullo. Mas a Spike, quien le vino un duro golpe a la nostalgia cuando comparo a Flurry con Twilight, pues tenía la certeza de que ese tipo de planteamientos los haría su hermana…

-Bueno Señorita Heart, si me permite explicarle- Pidió el pony terrestre de la sala. Flurry relajo su semblante y una sonrisa afable se mostró en su rostro, asintiendo- Muchas gracias, realmente debo concordar con su madre Señorita Heart, usted es sin duda una prodigio en el arte de la magia y no me cabe el menor ápice de duda que es por ello que la Madam Trixie busca… desarrollar dicho potencial mágico con hechizos más avanzados… Si esos hechizos fueran impartidos a los demás estudiantes de su clase, a ellos les costaría bastante entenderlos y por ende se retrasarían en sus estudios, perdiendo así su iniciativa. Opino Orange. Flurry se mordió el labio al ver que tampoco su mayordomo la apoyaba, desvió su semblante hasta su última esperanza, el dragón de la sala.

-Generalmente soy cómplice tuyo Flurry, pero los argumentos de ellos son bastante sólidos. Concedió Spike, la alicornio asintió, admitiendo que había sido derrotada. Se dio media vuelta y suspiro.

-Sigue sin parecerme justo. Musito entre dientes, una pequeña lagrima bajo de su ojo izquierdo, sintiendo un poco de frustración por haber perdido el debate. Orange sonrió con afabilidad y se levantó de su asiento.

-Vamos Señorita Heart, es tiempo de ir a dormir. Exclamo el pony terrestre con tranquilidad, apoyando uno de sus cascos en el lomo de la alicornio. Esta miro a su mayordomo y asintió.

-Buenas noches. Deseo a sus otros dos familiares, la unicornio le sonrió con confianza.

-Buenas noches a ti también… Respondió Spike, un poco desanimado por el mal humor que demostró Flurry. Ya se lo compensaría en algún momento. La habitación termino en un abrupto silencio incómodo. El dragón miro de reojo a Trixie, quien lo miraba con bastante severidad.

-¿Qué? Cuestiono el reptil morado, la unicornio sonrió con un poco de malicia.

-Me pareció interesante el cuento que estabas relatando… Menciono la maga, Spike al instante supo por dónde iba la situación, soltó un suspiro sonoro.

-…

-¿He de recordarte que hablar de la antigua monarquía en Equestria está absolutamente prohibido por el Partido? Rememoro la yegua azul con un tono malicioso, confiado. El dragón frunció su ceño.

-No estaba enseñando sobre la monarquía… estaba relatando una historia, que cabe destacar tu también investigas en privado… Sobre todo de la Princesa Luna. Debatió el dragón con determinación, fortaleza, convicción. Trixie alzo una ceja y ensancho su sonrisa astuta.

-A diferencia de ti, yo sí puedo hacerlo. Exclamo la maga con seguridad, en un tono burlón. Spike solo bufo con exasperación.

-Como sea, ¿Qué vas a hacer para castigarme? ¿Acusarme con el Partido? Cuestiono con aspereza el reptil morado, Trixie borro su sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento.

-Sígueme dragón, debo recordarte tu lugar en esta casa. Aseguro la unicornio azul con un tono severo, el dragón suspiro con una sonrisa derrotada, sabiendo cuál sería su penitencia…

* * *

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, un techo color azul oscuro fue lo que visualizo en primera instancia. Compuso un semblante inexpresivo. Se intentó incorporar y descubrió que algo obstaculizaba su ascenso. Desvió su semblante hacia su pecho y brazo izquierdo, notando una crin plateada desarreglada. Suspiro con tranquilidad, calma. Intento con su brazo libre apartarla, mas fue un esfuerzo infructífero.

-Cinco minutos más Spike. Musito con pereza la unicornio, bostezando. El reptil morado sonrió con afecto.

-Ya es de día Trixie, debemos apresurarnos o ellos se darán cuenta. Menciono el dragón, apremiando el proceso. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, esperando la respuesta de la yegua.

-… Voy… Dijo sin muchas ganas, incorporándose lentamente. Su pelo plateado cubría gran parte de su rostro y se hallaba totalmente desaliñado. Abrió sus parpados, sus ojos violetas hicieron contacto con los orbes esmeraldas del dragón. Sonrió con ánimo.

-Buenos días, preciosa ¿Cómo amaneciste? Pregunto Spike con un tono relajado, jocoso. Trixie rió quedadamente.

-Muy bien, tus brazos siguen siendo igual de cómodos. Menciono la unicornio azul con sinceridad, siguiendo el juego del dragón, este alzo sus dos cejas y sonrió con orgullo.

-Una de mis tantas cualidades. Indico el reptil morado con espinas verdes, la maga rodó sus ojos y mostró una sonrisa cómplice.

-Y tienes cualidades muy buenas... Concedió Trixie, mordiéndose levemente su labio inferior mientras se sonrojaba. Los ojos de Spike brillaron con afecto, era en esos momentos donde la unicornio mostraba su verdadero ser, soltaba su fachada soberbia y petulante, transformándose en un ser totalmente distinto, más agradable, más cariñosa… más amorosa. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a ella y le dio un beso casto, cuidadoso de sus colmillos. Trixie se sorprendió levemente por la acción.

-Eres mi pony especial. Admitió el reptil con una sonrisa de galán. La unicornio azul enrojeció de forma marcada y se retiró de la cama con rapidez, avergonzada.

-Y-Yo me voy a bañar dragón… Exclamo la yegua con orgullo y bochorno, Spike rió, hace algún tiempo atrás había descubierto que Trixie no era buena manejando las palabras o gestos de afecto que la tomaban desprevenida. Su rostro se mostró serio. Eso significaba que ella no había recibido muchos de esos a lo largo de su vida…

Desvió sus ojos a la mesa de noche, allí vio el Amuleto del Alicornio, aquel que a la unicornio le daba una potencia mágica bruta descomunal, aquel con el que intento derrotar a Twilight hace tantos años atrás y aquel que ahorita era lo que mantenía su poder en el Partido. Sus orbes notaron la foto que tenía la unicornio en aquella mesa. Se sentó en la cama y tomo el marco con su garra, viendo que en la imagen estaban el, Flurry y Trixie abrazados. Recordaba aquel día, justo después del incidente que dejo a la unicornio azul con esa venda en su cabeza… Ese día ellos se habían salvado de milagro. Ensombreció su semblante, colocando la foto donde la encontró. Su garra bajo hasta uno de los gabinetes. Lo abrió con lentitud, tomo el objeto de adentro entre sus garras y lo contemplo. Era uno de esos revólveres de tiro único. Una de las tantas armas nacidas en la guerra interminable.

Revisó el tubo cargador donde debería estar el proyectil, descubriendo así sin mucha sorpresa como había una gran bala lista para disparar.

-Siempre lo mantengo allí cada vez que estas conmigo y siempre lo terminas contemplando. Exclamo la unicornio azul, Spike torno su atención a la maga, esta estaba en el pórtico de la puerta del baño, su cuerno azul estaba envuelto en magia y con esta se estaba cepillando su crin plateada. Sus ojos violetas mostraban una combinación extraña entre serenidad y tristeza.

-Si…

-Estoy esperando el día en que finalmente te decidas si matarme o no. Menciono con un tono melancólico y directo Trixie, con una sonrisa que intentaba demostrar burla, jocosidad... pero fallaba al mostrarse desanimada. Spike noto esto, frunció su ceño y volvió a mirar el arma.

-…

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene? Inquirió la unicornio azul, el dragón mantuvo su expresión firme. Cada vez que estaba con Trixie tenía la oportunidad de acabar con un pilar importante del Partido... pero se terminaba acobardando. Miro a la yegua a los ojos, que lo miraban con un dejo de angustia e impaciencia, probablemente esperando una respuesta positiva. Fue en esos orbes violetas que encontró una posible respuesta al porque no podía matarla.

-M-Mi amor hacia ti… Murmuro derrotado el reptil morado, guardando el arma en su sitio. Trixie sintió una mezcla rara entre compunción y alegría que la enervo. Veía la lucha en los orbes verdes de Spike, como se debatía entre sus valores antiguos o sus sentimientos. Se acercó al reptil morado de espinas verdes, coloco sus dos cascos delanteros en sus hombros y le planto un beso en su frente. El dragón cerró sus ojos y se dejó hacer, sintiendo una leve sensación de paz y satisfacción con la muestra de cariño de Trixie. La unicornio procedió a tomar la barbilla del reptil con su casco y alzo el rostro de este, quedando a centímetros del suyo. Podía sentir la respiración cálida de Spike, sus orbes verdes todavía indecisos. El dragón por su parte veía los iris cristalinos violetas que lo tenían completamente hechizado.

-Yo también te amo… No solo porque eres uno de los pocos seres en mi vida que se ha interpuesto y que ha luchado para salvar mi flanco. No solo porque pese a mi trato hacia ti y lo injusta que termino siendo tu vida te mantienes de pie por Flurry. No solo porque siempre me apoyas, incluso cuando te niego la ayuda. Sino que eres uno de los seres más bondadosos que he conocido en mi miserable vida Spike… Y mientras esto que nosotros tenemos aquí- Exclamo, colocando su casco izquierdo en el pecho del dragón, el corazón de este se hallaba latiendo de forma agresiva, así como el suyo- debemos mantenerlo en secreto, no cambia que allí este. Aseguro la unicornio azul de forma afectuosa, el reptil trago saliva profundamente. Muy pocas veces Trixie dejaba salir sus sentimientos de esa manera. Sonrió, soltando una lagrima.

-Gracias Trixie… no puedo negar que no pienso en asesinarte todos los días… y mientras una parte de mi quiere hacerlo sin dudar y empuja mi dedo al borde del gatillo… yo no quiero… no podría-

Fue interrumpido con el beso algo desesperado de Trixie, quien se sentó en su regazo y cerro sus ojos. El dragón también cerró sus parpados, enfocándose en el beso. Utilizó una de sus grandes garras y la abrazo completamente, para con la otra al mismo tiempo tomar con cuidado y precaución la nuca de la unicornio. Sus lenguas distintas chocaban en una curiosa danza, en principio a la yegua azul le molestaba la asperidad de la lengua de Spike, pero se terminaba acostumbrando.

Al separarse por la falta de oxígeno, un hilo de saliva era lo último que quedaba de su unión prohibida. Ambos respiraban agitados, mientras se miraban fijamente con un sonrojo sonoro en su rostro.

-Me arruinaste mi peinado nuevamente dragón. Exclamo con una sonrisa tranquila la unicornio, mientras sentía su pecho subir y bajar. Spike ensancho una sonrisa burlona.

-Una de mis tantas cualidades. Repitió el reptil morado con un tono bromista. Trixie chisto con la lengua y lo miro con complicidad.

-Ahora si deberíamos salir, Flurry y Orange ya deben estar esperandote y Octavia debe estar llegando. Asumió la unicornio azul, levantándose muy lentamente del regazo del dragón.

-Si… debo darme un baño… Exclamo el dragón con vergüenza, sobándose su nuca, riéndose en el proceso. Trixie sonrió traviesamente. Se terminó de separar de reptil morado.

-Te esperare abajo… Musitó, se dio media vuelta y con su cola le rozo levemente la cara a Spike, quien se sonrojo. La unicornio azul ensancho una sonrisa pícara y le guiño un ojo. Con serenidad salió del cuarto, sintiéndose de buen humor. Hoy seria un día bueno.

* * *

-¿Y entonces la historia como continua? Indago Flurry Heart con curiosidad, el dragón morado sonrió con tranquilidad. Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa relativamente grande, la cual estaba cubierta por un mantel plateado.

-Eso será para otra ocasión Flurry- Exclamo el reptil morado, la pony adolescente mostró una mueca de decepción y molestia, Spike rió levemente- Si te la cuento ahora no tendré historias para más tarde. Se excusó el dragón de espinas verdes, la alicornio asintió sin mucha opción real, no obstante eso no impidió que realizara un puchero y se mostrara inconforme.

La escena que tenía en frente de sus ojos saco una sonrisa emocional a Trixie, quien suprimo una lagrima. Estaba comiendo en una mesa con ponys que la querían por cómo era ella. Ninguno de ellos la miraban con desprecio, decepción o asco, como si fuera una simple cucaracha. Podía decir con orgullo y seguridad que tenía una familia que amaba y viceversa.

-" _Incluso si solamente la usurpaste_ " Rememoro una voz en lo profundo de su cabeza, frunció su ceño y borro su sonrisa.

-"Cállate"

-" _Tu sabes que tu felicidad en esta familia que raptaste es solamente ficticia… y en algún momento va a terminar"_ Aseguro aquella esa voz. Trixie Desvió su semblante, apretó sus dientes entre sí, intentando aliviar el repentino enfado que surgía de ella.

-Tsk. Bufo en voz baja la unicornio azul. Realmente no quería escuchar más a esa molestia. Llevaba demasiado tiempo escuchándola. Estaba totalmente harta.

-Madam Trixie- Llamo Orange, Trixie compuso el mejor semblante inexpresivo que podía y desvió su rostro hasta el de su mayordomo- La señorita Melody ha llegado. Exclamo el pony negro con tranquilidad. La maga ensancho una sonrisa más amable.

-Dile que entre y se siente a esperar para comer con nosotros. Ordeno la yegua azul, el pony anciano alzo una ceja extrañado. No obstante no cuestiono la decisión y se marchó de vuelta a la sala central. A los pocos segundos entraba nuevamente con Octavia, quien cargaba su violonchelo.

-Buenos días. Saludo la pony gris con serenidad, Flurry, quien habían estado enfocada en su conversación con Spike, se sorprendieron al ver a la chelista allí.

-¡Señorita Octavia! Saludo la alicornio, levantándose de su asiento y yendo rápidamente a saludar a la música, quien la recibió con una sonrisa animada.

-¡Corazón! Respondió el recibimiento cariñoso, la alicornio freno su marcha y se sonrojo.

-¡Argh! ¡Te he dicho que no me digas así! Exclamo con vergüenza la pony rosada claro. Octavia transformo su sonrisa en una algo bromista.

-Discúlpeme Madam Flurry Heart. Corrigió la equina terrestre gris, revolviéndole los cabellos a la adolescente, quien cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

-Octavia. Saludo Spike con una sonrisa amigable, acercándose también a ella, la chelista desvió su mirada y noto al dragón morado.

-Spike. Respondió de vuelta con confianza, el reptil de escamas verdes miro a Flurry.

-Flurry, ¿Por qué no acompañas al tio Orange a buscar el periódico mientras yo hago la comida? Inquirió el dragón, la alicornio asintió con energía y se marchó por la puerta. Cuando quedaron los dos, una sonrisa más confianzuda se mostró en el rostro del reptil morado.

-¿Y cómo estas hoy Octavia? Inquirió Spike con un tono más relajado, suelto. La chelista imito la actitud de su amigo.

-Muy bien, el transporte de hoy fue más tranquilo de costumbre. Exclamo la pony gris, el dragón asintió.

-Ya veo. Respondió el reptil morado.

-¿Y tu? ¿Sigues de niñera? ¿Ya le hiciste la comida a Flurry? Inquirió la pony terrestre en un tono burlón. Spike contorsiono su semblante en uno ofendido.

-Ja. Ja. Muy chistosa ¿oíste?- Exclamo el dragón con molestia fingida, Octavia rió quedadamente, Spike ensancho una sonrisa confiada- No te reirás tanto cuando descubras que hoy comerás con nosotros. Menciono el reptil de espinas verdes con confianza. La pony gris alzo una ceja.

-Si, eso precisamente te iba a preguntar. Menciono la chelista con curiosidad, Spike sonrió maliciosamente y apunto discretamente hacia una dirección detrás suyo. La equina peli-negro desvió levemente su atención hacia donde le apuntaba su amigo, detallando los ojos violetas de Trixie clavados en ella. La miraban con bastante intensidad, brillando de forma especial en esa ocasión. Trago saliva secamente.

-M-Magna e Imbatible Trixie… Saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Dragón, ve a hacer la comida mientras yo hablo con Melody en privado. Ordeno, el reptil morado se dio media vuelta y asintió. Sin que Octavia se diera cuenta Spike le guiño un ojo a Trixie. Se despidió temporalmente de la chelista y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta de la cocina, desapareciendo detrás de esta. En el comedor solo quedaron ellas dos. La unicornio con su magia hizo que una silla se moviera un poco, luego apunto con su casco al mueble.

-Toma asiento Melody. Indico la maga, la chelista sintió un pequeño escalofrió pero asintió, teniendo un poco más de confianza por lo que le había dicho Orange el dio anterior. La unicornio con su magia tomo un juego de te que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Con tranquilidad lo levito hasta ella y sirvió dos tazas.

-¿Gustas? Cuestiono con cortesía. Octavia negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias. Rechazo con amabilidad, sintiéndose un poco cohibida.

-Si... A mi ni me gusta el te. Mencionó la yegua azul con un dejo de exasperación y aspereza, dejando el juego de te en la mesa. Miro a la chelista a los ojos y compuso una sonrisa.

\- Y bien ¿Cómo dormiste? Preguntó la unicornio azul con tranquilidad. La pony gris sintió un alivio tremendo al ver cuál era el tema que Trixie estaba planeando conversar.

-Bastante tranquila… Atino a decir la chelista con seguridad, la maga ensancho su sonrisa con satisfacción.

-¿El pequeño "conflicto" que tenías desapareció? Inquirió la yegua peli-plateado. La pony gris asintió.

-Si… muchas gracias por eso… pero creo que la solución a dicho problema fue un poco… radical. Mencionó la chelista, quien se había estado sintiendo algo incomoda por ser la causa indirecta de la muerte de un pony, inocente o no. La unicornio azul alzo levemente una ceja, intrigada.

-Pero era un Prole, Melody. Ellos no piensan racionalmente. Ellos no pueden. Ellos solo son la mano de obra del Partido y siguen nada más instintos básicos y lo que el Partido dicta. Argumento Trixie con serenidad y algo de frialdad, el tono tan tranquilo e inexpresivo que utilizaba la unicornio azul sinceramente molestaba un poco a Octavia. Todavía eran ponys. Ponys que antes tenían sueños y esperanzas. Reconoció que ella misma en la noche había sido insensible. El arrepentimiento invadía su corazón y su mente.

-Pero…- Pensó en mejor lo que iba a decir, realmente no valía la pena discutir con la unicornio azul, siempre iba a terminar perdiendo, ademas, la maga le había hecho un favor y ella no era quien para juzgar-… Si, tienes razón. Concedió la pony gris. Trixie sonrió con arrogancia.

-La Magna e Imbatible sabe que la tiene… así como también sabe que tú no estás de acuerdo- Aseguro, alarmando un poco a Octavia- Pero no te preocupes, es bueno ver que estoy rodeada por ponys buenos que cuestionan las acciones injustas o de plano cínicas. Afirmo con total convicción en sus palabras. La chelista se mostró sorprendida.

-…

-Ya te lo dije Octavia, por algo te contrate aquel día… Bueno, aparte claro de tu talento con la música. Exclamo la unicornio, halagando a la pony terrestre, quien se sintió ciertamente agradecida. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta del comedor que daba a la sala se abrió apresuradamente.

-¡Madam Trixie! ¡Debe ver esto! Exclamo Orange con un rostro angustiado, algo totalmente anormal en él. Dicho gesto alarmó a Trixie y a Octavia. Ambas vieron como el anciano traía en uno de sus cascos un periódico. Flurry estaba detrás de él y se veía igual de extrañadas y desorientada que ellas.

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Spike, entrando por la entrada de la cocina. El pony negro le dio el periódico a Trixie, quien lo tomo con incertidumbre. Lo coloco en rente suyo y su semblante se tornó en anonadamiento. Octavia y Spike notaron el repentino y radical cambio en el rostro de la unicornio y se colocaron a su lado para ver qué era lo que había causado tanto impacto.

-P-Por Celestia… Murmuro la chelista, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió recorrer toda su columna. Spike trago saliva profundamente, mientras Trixie finalmente dejaba de lado su asombro y fruncía su ceño. Flurry se acercó también.

-Que te jodan Gran Hermana. Leyó en voz baja, su semblante se mostró escéptico, dudoso. Estaba totalmente confundida, ¿por qué eso había causado gran impresión entre el resto de individuos en aquella habitación? Es decir, decía una mala palabra pero ¿era para tanta conmoción?

-Orange- Dijo Trixie- Convoca a los tres- Ordeno la unicornio azul con un tono grave, totalmente serio. El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación- Spike, Octavia. Ustedes dos se quedaran aquí junto a Flurry. Comando Trixie con firmeza, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida hacia la sala del comedor.

-¿Tu que vas a hacer? Cuestiono el dragón morado con un tono de voz preocupado. La unicornio azul trago saliva y se detuvo por unos momentos.

-Hablar con **ella**. Afirmo, Octavia y Flurry se vieron dudosas, sin saber bien a quien se refería. No obstante Spike si sabía bien quien era y por ello sufrió un escalofrió. Trixie abandono la habitación, soltando un bufido molesto. Ya nada seria lo mismo y ahora no estaba segura de que iba a ocurrir. Solo sabia que debía prepararse para lo peor...

* * *

¿¡Que pasa colegas!? It's ya boy, Silicio. Hoy vengo recargado con un nuevo capitulo para la historia. Como pueden notar fue el turno de Spike y Trixie para brillar. El capitulo es mas corto que los tres últimos, pero no por eso lo hace inferior en calidad... oh eso creo. No pude actualizar antes ya que no tenia corriente eléctrica en mi casa (Equis de).

¡Y ahora es tiempo de revisar Reviews! (Desde el 01 de marzo hasta el 12 de marzo)

Guest: ¡Gracias por dejar una revisión del capitulo! Trixie cuida a Flurry por... razones... que revelare mas adelante. Lo mismo que Candace y Shining, lo descubrirán mas adelante. Pues no, zukulencia no hay entre Octavia y Spike... pero si entre Trixie y Spike. ¿Con relaciones te refieres a románticas, diplomáticas, sociales? Porque todas están igual de mal.

Y esa fue la única Review. Aprovecho para informar que quedan dos episodios para terminar esta parte de la historia (Y uno es un especial de curiosidades que hago para rellenar xD). Así que si ya saben, si tienen alguna observación déjenla en un **REVIEW** [Déjenla, en cereal] Si les gusto la historia pueden darle FAV y FOLLOW, recuerden que es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**. Gracias por leer mi historia y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. _¡Hasta la vista!_


	11. Rainbow Dash II

**Por "x" o "y" acontecimiento en un universo, la actitud de un individuo puede variar infinitamente. Por ejemplo una pony en el universo "A" es amable y cariñosa mientras que su contraparte en el universo "B" es ruda y fría.**

* * *

-Por Celestia… Musito la pegaso azul al leer el titular de aquel periódico. Rarity la miro con angustia, sus ojos se encontraron, suponiendo que la otra sabía bien quien había escrito aquel titular en el periódico.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Rainbow? Cuestiono la unicornio blanca con un tono preocupado, alarmado. La pegaso azul frunció el ceño.

-Prepara a todos para esto, pensaran seguramente que fue algo hecho por nosotros y se emocionaran, dile a Bronze Water que posponga la Operación Blacky para la noche. Exclamo Rainbow Dash, separándose de la otrora modista y dirigiéndose a su armario.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu? Inquirió Rarity en un tono angustiado. La pegaso salió del armario con un montura para su lomo, gafas para volar y dos pistolas Quad Tiro.

-Prepararme para ir a buscarla. Respondió, guardando las dos armas en la montura, una a cada lado. La unicornio solo frunció su ceño y asintió, entendiendo de quien hablaba su amiga. Salió de la habitación galopando, siendo seguida de atrás por Rainbow, quien apretó sus dientes en rabia.

-Demonios Pinkie, tenías que hacer esto justo ahora. Susurró algo molesta y preocupada. Rápidamente las dos cruzaron la puerta hacia el patio, siendo recibidas por la luz del sol de la mañana.

-Mi comandante. Dijo una voz masculina a su lado, las dos se dieron media vuelta y vieron a un pony unicornio naranja de ojos grises haciendo un saludo militar. Llevaba una armadura dorada equestriana de la guardia real junto a un casco estilo espartano, ocultando así su crin. Su cola no obstante era una azul oscura, corta. Atrás del unicornio había cinco ponys guardias reales, todos con la armadura equestriana y un casco común.

-Descanse Capitán Bronze Water. Indico Rainbow Dash, recordando que ella era la líder de lo que quedaba de la resistencia equestriana. El unicornio militar obedeció y se postro firme.

-Estamos listos para iniciar la Operación Blacky. Revelo el pony con un tono de voz firme, Rainbow solo se llevó un casco a la frente y soltó un bufido, exasperada. Rarity por su parte sonrió muy levemente al ver la reacción de la pegaso.

-Cancelen la Operación Blacky, ha surgido una situación inesperada y debo atenderla personalmente. Ordeno el Elemento de la Lealtad, los soldados se vieron confundidos. El capitán levanto su casco para pedir la palabra, a lo que Rainbow le concedió el derecho.

-¿Podría informarme cual es la situación? Mis muchachos y yo podríamos ayudar y más si se trata de patear flancos de batas negras, ¿¡A que si mis corceles!? Pregunto con fiereza, de inmediato un rugido poderoso sonó de los cinco guardias reales, uno de los últimos retazos del antiguo ejército equestriano. Rainbow sonrió con complicidad, le gustaba cuando sus camaradas en armas tenían un buen ánimo para pelear.

-¿Están seguros? No los oí bien…

Rápidamente los seis guardias reales volvieron a rugir con fuerza y determinación, desde el fondo de sus tripas. Se levantaron en dos patas y se lanzaron al suelo, sonando con dureza sus cascos y haciendo un eco que recorrió todo el patio.

-Muy bien, si de verdad me quieren ayudar deben esperar hasta la tarde para la Operación Blacky. De esta manera ustedes tendrán mucho más tiempo para prepararse mejor y no fracasar- Ofreció la pegaso azul, al instante vio como los guardias reales se iban a negar a esa propuesta- ¿A Shining Armor o a Flash Sentry le gustaría que fracasaran? Inquirió el elemento de la lealtad. Los soldados rebeldes dieron un rugido en respuesta, negando aquella pregunta.

-Bien, pueden retirarse. Dijo Rainbow Dash, los equinos hicieron un saludo militar y se marcharon hacia una de las puertas para desaparecer tras de esta. Rarity, quien siempre quedaba como una espectadora, solo podía maravillarse con el espíritu y la firmeza que demostraban aquellos ponys, luchadores de la libertad y la armonía.

-De verdad que si son equinos excepcionales. Menciono la unicornio blanca con seguridad, la pegaso azul no obstante la miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué tan poderosa es tu magia? Cuestiono la yegua peli-arcoíris. Su amiga solo se extrañó ante la pregunta.

-¿Por qué? Inquirió con duda, la pegaso rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-¿De qué forma podemos llegar rápidamente a Canterlot si nosotras estamos aquí? Pregunto retórica, esperando que la unicornio se diera cuenta de la respuesta. Rarity frunció su ceño y pensó. Al instante comprendió lo que quería decir Rainbow. Su semblante se mostró inseguro.

-No lo sé Rainbow… La distancia es mucha…

-Eso no me importa, confió en ti y en tu capacidad mágica. Además sé que tú quieres tanto como yo rescatar a Pinkie. Menciono la pegaso azul con seriedad, mirando fijamente a la otrora modista, quien solo se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de Dash. Meneo su cabeza levemente, trago saliva secamente y mostró un semblante serio.

-P-Podríamos terminar en cualquier sitio… Indico la unicornio blanca con incertidumbre. Rainbow solo asintió, aceptando. Rarity suspiro con profundidad, encendió su cuerno en un aura azul, cerró los ojos, extendió su casco derecho superior hacia la pegaso, esta lo tomo y la otrora modista respiro hondamente. De inmediato la magia de su cuerno se mostró más agresiva, más brillante. En unos segundos las dos desaparecieron del patio de su refugio.

* * *

Las dos reaparecieron en un claro, tambaleándose un poco por el viaje que habían tenido. Rarity se lanzó al suelo y respiro entrecortadamente, sintiéndose fatigada por la cantidad de magia que había que tenido que reunir. Rainbow observo su alrededor, sintió un golpe en la nostalgia y en la moral cuando vio el pueblo de Ponyville siendo iluminado por la temprana luz del sol.

-¿Estas bien? Inquirió la pegaso azul sin mirar a la unicornio, analizando su alrededor en busca de enemigos. La otrora modista la miro de reojo.

-S-Si… solo fue el esfuerzo. Afirmo la pony peli-morado. Su mirada se dirigió al pueblo de Ponyville, un sentimiento de tristeza y de añora tomo lugar en su corazón. Una lagrima solitaria intento escapar de su ojo izquierdo, sin embargo la contuvo. No había necesidad de llorar, pues tenía la esperanza de algún día pisar el pueblo nuevamente como su liberadora.

-Felicidades Rarity, nos trajiste bastante cerca de Canterlot. Comentó Rainbow Dash a su lado, extendiéndole el casco para que ella se levantara. Rarity sonrió levemente con orgullo y acepto la ayuda.

-Se dice gracias, querida. Indico la otrora modista levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la tierra de sus patas. El elemento de la lealtad sonrió cómplice y con seguridad.

-¿Oh? ¿Recuperando la confianza tan rápido? Cuestiono la pegaso azul con un tono jocoso, la modista asintió y arregló su peinado con su casco.

-Para este punto toda la casa de Pinkie debe estar rodeada. ¿Cómo planeas sacarla de allí? Cuestiono la pony con un semblante algo preocupado, nervioso. El sentimiento de que Pinkie estuviera en peligro era un catalizador para su angustia y su miedo. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que ellas no estaban reunidas…

-Te olvidas que soy Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más genial y asombrosa de la historia. Exclamo la yegua azul con arrogancia, alzando sus alas y resplandeciendo estas con el sol. Rarity no obstante alzo una de sus cejas con escepticismo.

-Ya… ¿Qué hay de las decenas de ponys batas negras que están allí para arrestarla? Estoy bastante segura de que no les agradara en lo más mínimo que el elemento de la lealtad les arrebate a su prisionera. Aseguro la otrora modista, la pegaso solo bufo.

-No serán problema, tu asegúrate de tener listo el hechizo para escapar de vuelta al refugio. Indico Rainbow Dash, elevándose del suelo con sus alas y preparándose para volar. Rarity sintió un estrujo en su corazón.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- Llamo con fuerza, la susodicha se dio media vuelta, sus pares de ojos se encontraron- C-Cuídate… Dijo la unicornio blanca con lentitud, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y desvió su semblante con vergüenza. La pegaso sufrió lo mismo, mordió su labio inferior, en la incertidumbre de decir algo así frente a ella…

-Lo haré… p-por ti… Exclamo, su cara se mostró totalmente roja y alzo en vuelo inmediatamente, escapando del bochorno. Rarity solo sintió un vuelco en su corazón, su cara adquirió el mismo color que el de la pegaso.

-"T-Te quiero" Pensó la unicornio blanca mientras veía la estela que dejaba Rainbow en el cielo. Una estela muy hermosa a su parecer. Jamás pensó que pudiera fascinarle tanto

* * *

Rainbow Dash llego rápidamente a Canterlot, se detuvo en seco frente a la ciudad, encima de una nube, su mente no estaba enfocada en la tarea a casco, estaba distraída, pensando en las últimas palabras que intercambio con Rarity, sintió la pena invadirla nuevamente cuando recordó las suyas.

-"…Estúpida ¿¡Por qué demonios dije algo como eso!?" Cuestiono la pony peli-arcoíris con un rostro avergonzado. Su vida estaba destinada exclusivamente a liberar a Equestria, no podía siquiera pensar en esa clase de emociones y ahí estaba, dedicándole esas palabras a ella…

-"Joder… espero que ella se lo haya tomado como una broma…" Deseo la pegaso azul, meneo su cabeza, ahora debía concentrarse en su misión. Debía encontrar el condenado edificio donde vivía Pinkie… No obstante la dura realidad le dio una cachetada cuando se percató de que sería imposible adivinar donde vivía la pony rosada, pues Canterlot era una ciudad grande, repleta de edificios burocráticos y apartamentos.

-Debo buscar el edificio donde estén ellos… Razono Rainbow, una sonrisa segura se colocó en su rostro. Con rapidez se lanzó en picada hacia la ciudad y comenzó a recorrer la misma, atrayendo la atención de todos los ponys transeúntes, quienes miraban impresionados una situación atípica en sus nuevas vidas.

Miro hacia atrás, notando como había ya varios batas negras tras suyo, esperando capturarla. Una sonrisa burlona se mostró en su rostro.

-¡Buena suerte en atraparme ilusos! Se mofó, sacando la lengua. Los pegasos batas negras aumentaron la velocidad, a lo que Rainbow ensancho su sonrisa presumida e hizo lo mismo. Se enfocó nuevamente al frente, viendo que había numerosos ponys Betas en su camino. Con agilidad los esquivo a todos, demostrando a su vez que no estaba oxidada en el arte de volar.

Viro una esquina, noto un edificio alto. Sus ojos procesaron todo en cámara lenta. Los batas negras en la calle moviéndose de un lado a otro, asomados en unas de las ventanas del último piso, extendiendo sus cascos hacia abajo. Los pegasos lanzándose en picada hacia el suelo. Su melena rosada yéndose hacia atrás por la acción del viento. Su cuerpo rosado dejándose caer. Sus pupilas violetas se contrajeron hasta su mínima expresión.

-¡NO! Bramo con fuerza, miedo, angustia, temor, horror. Los ponys al lado suyo solo se vieron sorprendidos y asustados.

Se dio un impulso con el suelo, lastimando sus cascos en el proceso pero el dolor solo la hizo apretar los dientes, no detenerse. Ella estaba cayendo a su muerte, ella estaba en caída libre. Ellos no la iban a poder atrapar. Oyó un grito de júbilo lejano.

-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO- Decía desesperada la pegaso, forzando al máximo sus alas para alcanzar la máxima velocidad posible. Cada vez ella estaba más cerca suyo y del suelo. Era cuestión de segundos.

…

* * *

Pinkie abrió los ojos nuevamente, esperando las puertas doradas del reino del más allá y esperándola detrás de estas estarían todas sus amigas y todos los ponys que alguna vez ella amo. Ya no sufriría más, ya sería totalmente libre de temor y miedo.

Sus ojos enfocaron la ciudad de Canterlot pasar rápidamente, siendo borrosa y notando que estaba a un nivel considerable del suelo. De inmediato se contrajeron en demasiá, mientras su respiración se agitaba. ¿La caída no la había matado? ¿Los policías dorados la habían atrapado justo a tiempo? No podía ser, no debía ser. Forcejeo rápidamente para escapar de su captor. Miro hacia arriba. Sus ojos se expandieron totalmente, su garganta quedo seca y balbuceos incomprensibles salieron de sus labios, mientras su corazón se encogía.

-R-Rainbow… Finalmente atino a decir en un susurro, anonadada. La pegaso pareció percatarse de que el forcejeo había acabado y miro hacia abajo. Una sonrisa llena de felicidad y alivio se asomó por su rostro.

-P-Pinkie… Musito de vuelta con la alegría contenida. La pony terrestre sonrió deslumbrada, la sorpresa fue mucha, un repentino cansancio la abrumo completamente y cayo inconsciente. Rainbow se alarmo un poco por esto pero lo atribuyo a la altura en la que estaba Pinkie. Sin embargo tenía problemas más grandes que ese. Frunció su ceño, miro hacia atrás y noto como dejaba Canterlot atrás y al menos cien ponys pegasos batas negras estaban tras ella. Traían armas largas y eran evidentes sus intenciones. Vio con algo de temor como algunos apuntaban sus rifles a ella... o mejor dicho, a sus alas. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y apretó sus dientes.

BANG-BANG-BANG

Dio una voltereta en el aire, esquivando así todos los proyectiles. Con un atisbo de incertidumbre soltó a la pony terrestre. Con suma rapidez saco sus pistolas Quad y disparo hacia los pegasos, dispersándose algunos y los más desafortunados recibiendo los disparos, cayendo heridos al suelo. Rainbow guardo sus armas y se lanzó en picada a recoger a Pinkie. La tomo de sus patas delanteras y prosiguió a volar nuevamente.

-Debo apresurarme. Susurro la peli-arcoíris con un semblante serio, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que su juego del gato y el ratón con los batas negras terminara.

BANG-BANG-BANG

Otra ráfaga de disparos que la pegaso evadió lanzándose al suelo y yendo al ras de este. Los pegasos la siguieron y los más inexperimentados se dieron de bruces contra el pasto. Rainbow se colocó a Pinkie en su espalda y amarro con gran maestría los cascos de esta a su montura. Ahora su maniobrabilidad se vería reducida pero el riesgo de perder a Pinkie se vería también disminuido en gran medida.

Visualizo Ponyville. Rápidamente extendió sus alas con algo de esfuerzo por el peso extra de Pinkie. Ingreso en el pueblo donde numerosos Proles la vieron pasar asombrados. De inmediato virotes comenzaron a surgir entra la multitud, pocos Betas veían a la pegaso y disimulaban su esperanza y su asombro bajo un semblante inexpresivo.

Cruzo el pueblo en unos segundos, visualizo a Rarity en el claro donde la había dejado. Esta la vio de vuelta, sus ojos se expandieron asustados cuando noto lo que Rainbow traía detrás. La unicornio trago saliva profundamente y su cuerno resplandeció en magia nuevamente. Hizo el mismo ritual de antes y extendió su casco al elemento de la lealtad. La yegua azul desato a Pinkie y la tomo de los cascos.

Pasó por encima de Rarity y soltó a la pony terrestre al frente de esta. La impresión de la unicornio fue abismal, sobre todo cuando el casco de Pinkie toco el suyo. Por reflejo libero el hechizo, desapareciendo a ambas de allí. Rainbow sonrió con satisfacción y miro a sus enemigos. Se detuvo en seco, se dio media vuelta y se postro firme ante ellos.

-¡Es hora hijos de puta! ¡Todos ustedes contra mí! Exclamo, sacando una de sus pistolas Quad y ensanchando una sonrisa confiada. Los batas negras se detuvieron también y apuntaron sus armas a ella.

-¡Jajaja inútiles, fue una distracción! Dijo burlona, sacando de su montura una bomba de humo. Al instante salió volando hacia el Bosque Everfree, sabiendo que ahí dentro si tendría un chance real de escapar. Los batas negras la siguieron rápidamente, ella sabía que estaban probablemente furiosos por el engaño.

Se adentró en la maleza del bosque, siendo seguida por los pegasos. Rápidamente viro en un árbol y se escondió en el follaje de este. Los batas negras pasaron de largo, no percatándose de su finta. Sin embargo un trió se quedó rezagado.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Inquirió uno de ellos, Rainbow ensancho una sonrisa satisfecha.

-No lo sé, este Bosque esta maldito. Afirmo otro de los batas negras, mostrándose ciertamente intimidado. Las historias de la Operación Bosque Claro volvieron a su mente. Alrededor de mil ponys perdieron la vida por la ineficacia de la Policía Dorada.

-Quizá deberíamos seguir con el grupo. Menciono el último en un tono más grave, profundo. La pegaso azul sintió cierto alivio recorrer su cuerpo, más aun cuando aquellos batas negras continuaron su camino lejos de ella. Sonrió victoriosa, ganando una vez más al partido

-Rainbow Dash Uno – Inútiles Cero. Afirmo con un tono jocoso. Bajo del árbol con tranquilidad. Sus oídos captaron un sonido que perturbaba el ambiente, con rapidez se agacho, esquivando un cuchillo que se clavó en el árbol detrás de ella. Saco sus pistolas Quad y apunto hacia donde vino el arma blanca.

-Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash- Entono una voz femenina desde la arboleada. Los ojos de la pegaso viraron en todas las direcciones en busca de la dueña de aquella voz. Sus cascos se intercambiaron de un lugar a otro, apuntando a las hojas de los árboles. Su corazón latía con fuerza pero ella mantenía la calma, sabiendo que no debía dejarse intimidar- La famosa Rainbow Dash. Exclamo la misma voz, soltando una risilla quedada. La pegaso frunció su ceño.

-¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite? ¿O es que acaso eres una cobarde? Inquirió provocativa la pony azul, oyó una carcajada venir de ningún sitio, no podía identificar el origen. Es como si ese bosque estuviera en su contra.

-Tienes bastante valor para estar completamente sola Rainbow Dash… Concedió la voz, Rainbow solo sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, teniendo que admitir que ese dato le preocupaba. Estaba por su cuenta, sin idea de la cantidad de enemigos que la rodeaban.

-…

-Pero bueno, como me lo pediste "amablemente", saldré de mi escondite. Anuncio la voz con tranquilidad, la pegaso solo alzo una ceja, escéptica. Escucho el sonido de unas hojas moverse y rápidamente apunto hacia el lugar de proveniencia del sonido. Vio que había una pony gris saliendo de las hojas. Preparo sus pistolas para disparar. Se asustó cuando una especie de lazo verde la tomo de sus cascos delanteros y la llevo hacia el árbol donde está el cuchillo clavado, quedando su cabeza al lado del filo letal de aquella arma blanca. La pegaso planeo utilizar sus patas traseras para liberarse pero dos lazos mágicos más la amarraron totalmente al tronco, quedando así presa y desprotegida.

-Fue bastante fácil atraparte Rainbow Dash. Indico la voz con seguridad. La pegaso solo frunció su ceño.

-Sueltame y luchemos casco a casco, así veras como pateo tu flanco. Aseguro Rainbow con un tono amenazante, oyó una risa quedada desde los árboles.

-Lo dudo- Afirmo la voz, desde unos árboles al fondo salía una pony que la yegua azul no lograba distinguir- Pues ya eres mía.

-¿Quién eres? Cuestiono el elemento de la lealtad con un tono de voz seguro, demostrando fortaleza. La pony a la distancia soltó una risa aún más audible.

-Permíteme presentarme a mí misma- Susurro la voz al lado de su oído. La pegaso sufrió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna. Desde el árbol a su lado apareció una pony, Rainbow noto como la pony de la distancia se desvanecía en un humo- Soy Zaphire Ring, a tu servicio. Indico la unicornio blanca rojiza, crin y cola compuestas de dos franjas azules y dos moradas y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, que la veían con un brillo especial. Rainbow solo frunció aún más su ceño.

-¿Trabajas con el Partido? Cuestiono directa la equina peli-arcoíris. Zaphire solo alzo una ceja y sonrió con malicia.

-No realmente… Trabajo con alguien del Triumviratu… Como líder de la resistencia asumo que debes conocer que es el Triumviratu ¿no? Inquirió la unicornio con serenidad. La pegaso azul solo asintió. El Triumviratu eran los tres ponys que más poder tenían dentro del Partido, no conocía la identidad de ninguno de los tres pero sabía que eran una unicornio, un pegaso y una pony terrestre. Si esa Zaphire Ring trabajaba con ellos, era una pony bastante importante.

-Ya veo… Asumo también que debes saber lo que va a pasar contigo ahora ¿no? Inquirió la unicornio, atrayendo con su magia el cuchillo insertado en el tronco. Rainbow asintió nuevamente, sabiendo que ese momento iba a llegar inevitablemente.

-Si… Finalmente lo van a lograr después de diez años… Comento la yegua azul con una sonrisa burlona, la unicornio blanca rojiza sonrió, estando de acuerdo.

-Muy bien ¿Prefieres verme a los ojos o cerrarlos e imaginarte estar en un lugar mejor? Pregunto, dándole esa oportunidad a Rainbow, esta medito un poco su respuesta.

-Los mantendré abierto… Afirmo la pegaso con convicción. La unicornio se alzó de cascos, aceptando la petición de esta. Con tranquilidad acerco su cuchillo hasta el rostro de la pony e hizo una pequeña cortada en la mejilla de esta, Rainbow sintió el filo frió de la hoja en su cachete. Un poco de sangre salió de la cortada y se deslizo por el cuchillo.

-¿Vas a jugar conmigo antes de asesinarme? Que cruel eres… Dijo con algo de ironía y sarcasmo la pegaso azul. Zaphire sonrió con perversidad.

-Yo no dije nunca que te iba a asesinar… Revelo, confundiendo al elemento de la lealtad, quien frunció su ceño. Sin embargo antes de poder decir algo noto como la unicornio se llevaba el cuchillo con sangre a su boca y lo lamia completamente, dejándolo tan limpio como estaba antes. Rainbow solo mostró una mueca asqueada.

-¡Ew! ¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste algo así!? Cuestiono repugnada la pegaso azul, no obstante Zaphire le coloco un casco en la boca, silenciándola nuevamente. La unicornio blanca rojiza mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y encendió su cuerno en magia verde. Poco tiempo después se separó de Rainbow, quien no dijo nada, todavía deslumbrada por la situación tan rara que estaba viviendo.

-Ahora sabré donde estas Todo. El. Tiempo. Aseguro, separando las últimas tres palabras para acentuarlas y apartándose de la pegaso. Esta se vio aún más sorprendida y confundida. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

-No te preocupes, algún día nos volveremos a ver pegaso tontita… para romper mi hechizo…- Afirmo la unicornio, caminando lentamente hacia la maleza. El elemento de la lealtad solo podía seguir con la mirada el flanco de la pony blanca rojiza- ¡Hasta la vista, Rainbow Dash! Se despidió Zaphire, desapareciendo en la arboleada. Las ataduras que sostenían a la pegaso se deshicieron, cayendo esta al suelo. Se reincorporo lo más rápido que pudo y saco sus pistolas Quad, apuntando en todas direcciones.

¿Había imaginado aquello? No podía ser, la cortada en su mejilla seguía allí… ¿Si esa unicornio era una sirvienta del Triumviratu por que no la elimino? ¿Qué quería de ella realmente? ¿Qué era eso de que sabría dónde estaba "Todo el tiempo"?

Dichas preguntas no podían ser contestadas por ahora, por lo que decidió guardar sus armas y escapar de aquel bosque retorcido antes de que algo más… inusual ocurriera.

* * *

El sol de la tarde se comenzaba a ocultar en el cielo, para de a poco dar paso a la luna. La aparición diaria de dicho astro generalmente significaba una nueva oportunidad para ella para fraguar planes con la intención de sabotear de todas las formas posibles al Partido sin involucrar ponys inocentes de por medio. No obstante ahora se hallaba reflexionando solemnemente, con un semblante preocupado. La puerta se abrió lentamente, entrando por esta Rarity, quien la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Bronze Water y su unidad están listos para iniciar la Operación Blacky. Menciono la unicornio blanca con un tono serio, la pegaso asintió, volviendo a ensimismarse.

-¿Qué la impulso a hacer eso? Inquirió la pony azul con seriedad, preguntándoselo más a si misma que a Rarity. La otrora modista solo desvió su semblante y trago saliva, recordando los acontecimientos descritos por Rainbow Dash en la tarde.

-Q-Quizá… Quizá no quiso sufrir lo mismo que sufrimos nosotras. Supuso el elemento de la generosidad. El elemento de la lealtad solo dio un gruñido en respuesta, recordando esos tiempos oscuros.

-…

-…

La habitación entro en un nuevo silencio, un poco tenso por la actitud de la pegaso.

-E-Estos últimos diez años había estado sin ningún apoyo… asumo que la presión se fue acumulando hasta que finalmente decidió acabar con todo a lo grande…

-Si… Ella siempre le gustaba ser excéntrica y traer una sonrisa a los rostros de los ponys… por eso seguro escribió esas palabras…

-Aunque es extraño… Ella era un Elemento de la Armonía y aun así tenía una posición tan alta dentro del Partido…

-… Quizá el Triumviratu tenía planes para ella…

-… Como sea, por ahora es mejor que ella, tú y yo descansemos. Afirmo la unicornio blanca con determinación y un rostro serio. La pegaso asintió, sintiéndose demasiado cansada como para refutarle. Rarity procedió a salir de la habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada rápida a Rainbow, quien se quedó ensimismada mirando el techo.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, la pegaso azul suspiro con alivio. Agradecía el hecho de que el elemento de la generosidad no hubiera mencionado el hecho de sus palabras bochornosas en la mañana. No obstante la situación del Bosque Everfree seguía fresca en ella, la unicornio del Triumviratu que la tuvo a su merced y le "perdono" la vida. Sus palabras llenas de misterio e incertidumbre, pero aun así tan seguras e intrigantes. No podía sino reflexionar aquellas oraciones y aquellos conjuntos de letras.

-"Ahora sabré donde estas todo el tiempo" Rememoro, su ceño se frunció al saber una posible respuesta que francamente la aterraba, pues si se atenía al significado neto de aquella oración tanto ella como todo su grupo estaban en un peligro inminente. No obstante su instinto le decía que esa unicornio realmente no trabajaba con el Partido, solo con alguien dentro del Triumviratu y que seguían sus propios intereses… quizá querrían contactar con ella para algo. Quizá solo querían mantener un ojo constante en ella. No podría saber la respuesta, solo sabía que si alguien intentaba amenazar lo que Shining Armor y Flash Sentry así como otros miles de ponys murieron defendiendo, ella se aseguraría de acabar con su existencia.

Cerro los ojos, respiro hondamente, relajando su cuerpo. Al menos ya Pinkie estaba con ellas… solo faltaban tres… y ahí serian invencibles…

* * *

¿¡Que pasa colegas!? It's ya boy Silicio. Es ese momento chicos, es el ultimo episodio de esta historia. Se que dije en el capitulo pasado que iba a hacer un episodio mas relleno con curiosidades pero decidí retractarme, este es el episodio final. Es el turno de Rainbow Dash y Rarity por segunda vez. El capitulo es de igual longitud que el anterior, a sido un viaje y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi esta historia. Con respecto a una segunda parte, no puedo asegurar nada.

Y sin mas ¡Es tiempo de responder Reviews! (Desde el 12 de marzo hasta el 16 de marzo)

Nahuel836: W O W. Me encanta tu resumen de todo el capitulo xD. ¡Gracias por dejar un review!

Y esa fue la única Review. Si tienen alguna observación déjenla en un **REVIEW** [Posiblemente haga un episodio respondiendo preguntas sobre esta historia] Si les gusto la historia pueden darle FAV y FOLLOW, recuerden que es totalmente **G. R. A. T. I. S**. Gracias por leer mi historia y nos vemos en otra. _¡Hasta la vista!_


End file.
